El amor de mi vida
by faberry95
Summary: Una historia de amor y un poco de drama, ¿como influyen las clases sociales cuando amamos a una persona? ¿estamos dispuestos a dejar todo por amor? Advertencia: g!p Rachel...si no te gusta no leas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos... soy nueva XD y este es mi primer fanfic...me encanta esta pareja y como tenia la idea en mi cabeza quise escribir esta historia...**

**espero que les guste este primer capitulo... agradezco de ante mano sus reviews y también quisiera que me aconsejaran si es que hago algo mal o no les parece por donde llevo la cosa... **

**Advertencia****: este es un Fic g!p Rachel así que si no te gusta mejor no leas.**

**Aclaraciones: la letra cursiva pude significar alguna conversación a través de algún medio o algo que se lee en algun lugar, cursiva y negrilla son pensamientos. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy, pero la historia si es mía XD**

**bueno no los entretengo mas... espero que les guste... :)**

* * *

**El amor de mi vida**

Un pequeño cuerpo se encontraba enredado entre las sabanas sin dar una señal de querer moverse, Rachel, una morena de baja estatura, ojos color chocolate intenso, pelo castaño, quien a pesar de que su mejor amigo llevaba varios minutos tratando de despertar no mostraba ni un atisbo de movimiento.

"Vamos, arriba es hora de que te levantes" le decía su mejor amigo, un chico moreno con un gracioso mohicano.

"Mmm… no tengo ganas" decía la morena.

"Hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer en el taller" decía jalando a la morena de un pie.r

"¡Uhg! Está bien, ya voy" decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza "ahora ¡FUERA DE MI PIEZA!" le gritó.

"Ya, ya, que humor" salía de la habitación dejando a la pequeña morena sentada en su cama bostezando.

Rachel se dio una ducha y luego se cambió de ropa, se puso uno jeans gastados en las rodillas, una polera negra con letras borrosas en donde se leía _mucho sexo te nubla la vista_, sus converse y por ultimo empaco en una mochila su overol ya que no estaba dispuesta a mancharse la ropa. Después de media hora por fin bajo al comedor en donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, Noah Puckerman, aquel chico con el mohicano gracioso, que era más parecido a una ardilla muerta sobre su cabeza, y su único y mejor amigo a quien conoció en el orfanato, compañero de aventuras y locuras y también a quien consideraba como su hermano.

"Al fin te dignas a bajar" dijo con sarcasmo.

"No tenía ganas de trabajar hoy, pero como eres de insistente" el chico rodó los ojos.

"Me acaba de llamar Mike, dice que una vieja ricachona fue a dejar su mercedes al taller".

"Espero que no necesite mucho arreglo" suspiro cansada mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo que le había servido el chico.

"Hey chica! Pero qué te pasa, tú no eres así" le recriminó "parece que la falta de sexo te está matando" bromeó.

"Es solo que hoy no me apetecía trabajar, será mejor que nos vallamos a trabajar, asi terminamos luego".

"Pero prométeme que después nos iremos de parranda toda la noche" le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

"Está bien" sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano.

"Esa es la Rachel que conozco, además ya es tiempo de que le saques brillo al _"gigantón",_ creo que debe estar oxidado donde no le das uso" sonrió.

"Ya, no molestes mejor vámonos" ambos salieron de la casa y tomaron se montaron en la camioneta de Puck ya que la moto de Rachel estaba en mantención.

Demoraron alrededor de media hora en llegar al taller. Aquel lugar lo abrieron una vez que cumplieron la mayoría de edad y tuvieron que dejar el orfanato, comenzaron trabajando para un señor que los trataba muy bien y les daba alojo hasta que juntaron suficiente dinero como para abrir un propio para poder mantenerse.

Gracias a ese taller es que tienen una casa ni tan grande ni tan chica, cómoda para ambos, con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, un hermoso jardín y una piscina de unos 25 metros de largo, todo un paraíso para ellos.

"Hey viejo" saludo Puck a un chico de rasgos asiáticos, Mike se llamaba y lo habían contratado a principios de año ya que cada vez el taller se iba haciendo más conocido y muchas personas preferían llevar sus autos allí.

"Hola chicos" chocó los cinco con ambos.

"Que tal Mike" saludo Rachel "dime, cual es el auto de la ricachona".

"Es ese blanco que esta allá" señalo hermoso auto color crema que estaba estacionado dentro del lugar.

"Woow, un mercedes Benz clase S" dijo Rachel un poco sorprendida.

"Ese auto es muy caro, de seguro la viejita es millonaria" hablo Puck.

"La señora Fabray" se escuchó al asiático" dijo que hace días venia escuchando un ruido en la parte delantera del vehículo y que necesitaba un cambio de aceite.

"Eso es fácil, un cambio de aceite y una revisión de motor para el pequeño hablo Puck mientras acariciaba el auto.

"Vamos Noah, es hora de trabajar" dijo Rachel mientras se ponía su overol y Mike hacia lo mismo.

Los chicos una vez que estuvieron listos se pusieron a trabajar, Mike se ocupó de un Chevrolet Tracker, Noah de un Nissan Juke y Rachel se ocupó del Mercedes Benz clase S. Mike y Noah fueron los primeros en terminar luego de unos 45 minutos ya que los autos solo necesitaban un chequeo y cambios de aceite en los frenos y en la dirección mientras que la morena luego de cambiar el aceite descubrió que una de las correas estaba deshilachada y estaba a punto de cortarse asique tuvo que ir a comparar una nueva ya que en el taller no tenían para el modelo del auto. Luego de una hora y media puedo tener listo el auto.

"Asi que te ha dado trabajo esta preciosura" bromeó Noah.

"Solo era la correa que está conectada al carburador y como no teníamos aquí tuve que ir a comprarla, menos mal que la encontré ya que el vendedor me dijo que era muy difícil de encontrar alguna pieza para este modelo" decía mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

"Sabía que podías con él" la abrazaba por los hombros "chico, ¿a qué hora vendrán por él?" señalaba el auto mientras le preguntaba a Mike.

"La señora me dejó su dirección, dijo que en cuanto estuviera listo se lo dejáramos en su casa" respondió levantando los hombros.

"Claro, como es ricachona cree que todo se lo van a dar en bandeja" decía Puck enojado.

"Ya cálmate, yo lo iré a dejar y luego te llamo para que me vallas a buscar" dijo la morena dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo.

"Está bien, pero después de eso nos vamos a parrandear" le dijo a lo que la morena asintió con una sonrisa.

"Las llaves" pidió y el chico asiático en seguida se las entregó junto a una nota que tenía escrita una dirección "nos vemos dentro de un rato" dijo y se montó en el auto para luego salir del lugar.

Paso cerca de 35 minutos hasta que dio con la dirección que salía en el papel, miro buscando el número de la casa pero lo que vio la dejó asombrada, eso no era una casa, era una mansión de dos pisos por lo que dejaban ver las rejas, blancas paredes se levantaban desde el piso hasta el techo, grandes ventanales, un ante jardín del tamaño de su casa y en medio de este se encontraba una pileta con un ángel que tiraba agua por su boca, a un costado habían muchas hileras en donde crecían rosas de diferentes colores, tulipanes, girasoles y violetas.

"Woow, sí que es ricachona la vieja" no salía de su asombro. Se bajó del auto y tocó el timbrea lo cual una voz respondió.

"¿Que desea?" preguntaba la voz que salía por el parlante de la reja.

"Busco a la señora Fabray, mi nombre es Rachel Berry, soy mecánica y vengo a dejarle su auto" explicó.

"Enseguida la abro" dicho esto la reja automáticamente comenzó a correrse hacia un costado dejando ver la mansión que se encontraba detrás de ella.

"Señorita Berry, la señora la está esperando en el salón" le dijo el guardia que se encargaba de la seguridad de la mansión. La morena asintió y siguió un camino de cerámicas que conducía directo a una gran puerta la cual se abrió en cuanto llegó junto a ella, dejando ver a un mujer un poco mayor con una cálida sonrisa.

"Enseguida la atienden, por favor sígame" dijo la mujer y llevó a Rachel hasta un gran salón en donde habían sillones de cuero negro, una mesita de centro, varios muebles con premios, galardones, diplomas y encima de la chimenea se encontraba un retrato en donde salían un hombre, una mujer y dos niñas rubias.

"Mi madre no se encuentra" escucho que hablaban a sus espaldas, se volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con una hermosa rubia, llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola, una camisa rosada, un short cortísimo y unas sandalias de tacón, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo hermosa que era aquella chica, rasgos finos y bien definidos, labios finos, nariz perfectamente respingada y sus ojos, de un color pardo con pequeños destellos dorados "puede dejarme las llaves a mi" le dijo sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos.

"Eh claro" respondió babosa_…__**Que hermosa**_…pensó mientras la seguía contemplando.

"¿Y las llaves" la rubia ya se estaba impacientando…_**pero que le pasa a esta chica, parece como atontada**_.

"Oh si disculpa" se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su jeans y sacó las llaves del auto para entregárselas a la rubia.

"Mi madre dijo que luego se contactaría con ustedes para ver cuánto dinero es"

"Está bien, no hay ningún problema"

"Bueno, me debo ir, supongo que ya conoces la salida" dijo en tono serio a lo que la morena solo pudo asentir. La rubia se dio la vuelta y estaba por salir del salón hasta que se giró "bonita polera" sonrió y se fue dejando con una sonrisa boba a la pequeña.

_**Que sonrisa más hermosa, definitivamente toda ella es hermosa**_…pensaba la morena mientras seguía viendo por donde se había ido la rubia…_** ¡demonios! no me dijo su nombre**_… se regañaba mentalmente hasta que el sonido de su celular la hizo reaccionar.

"Que pasa Noah" contestó.

"_Estoy fuera de la mansión"_ dijo el chico _"¿ya terminaste?"_

"Si, ya salgo" cortó la llamada y salió de la mansión.

Volvió por el mismo camino de cerámicas y salió encontrándose con la camioneta de su amigo en donde se montó rápidamente.

"¿Lista para parrandear durante toda la noche?" le pregunto su amigo emprendiendo camino hacia el club a donde iban los fines de semana, pero la morena lo único que hizo fue asentir ya que en sus pensamientos aún estaba aquella hermosa rubia.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! aquí les trigo el segundo capitulo...gracias a sus reviews follows y favoritos decidí subirlo hoy y no hacerlos esperar mas...gracias a todos por sus reviews...les responderé por PM si es que tienen cuenta y si no se los responderé por aquí.**

**denis(guest):** gracias por tu review y trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible :)

**Kali(guest):** gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Nay - M(guest):** no, no tendrá mucho drama ya que a mi tampoco me gusta el drama XD

**guest**: claro que lo seguiré...y con respecto a ritsuka... esta es la cuenta de mi prima quien no se creía capaz de seguir subiendo sus fic ya que tuvo unos problemas personales y como estaba con mi correo decidí que seria bueno subir esta historia...PD: borré los fics de ella ya que no estoy familiarizada con el anime y no los podría continuar...

**Advertencia: este es un fic g!p Rachel así que si no te gusta no leas.**

**Aclaraciones: Negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos y cursiva es algo que se lee en alguna parte o alguna conversación a través de algún medio.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy y Fox, pero la historia si es mía.**

**bueno los dejo que lean...espero que les guste y espero sus reviews, follows o favoritos... XD**

* * *

La música resonaba en los oídos de Rachel y Noah que se encontraban en el club cual todos los fines de semana iban, la dueña de aquel lugar era Marley Rose, una hermosa chica de ojos azules, pelo castaño, quien se encontraba loquita por la morena, pero esta no estaba interesada en ella de esa forma, solo la veía como una amiga.

En la mesa de los chicos ya había botellas de cervezas vacías mientras que ya iban a terminar su primera botella de tequila.

"Veamos Rach quien se toma primero el chupito" la retó Puck a lo cual la morena asintió. Ambos llenaron sus vasitos de tequila.

"1…2…3" al finalizar la cuenta ambos se tomaron de un solo viaje el tequila el cual les quemaba la garganta ya que habían bebido bastante.

"Haaa…no hay nada mejor que terminar la semana disfrutando junto a tu hermana" dijo el chico palmeándole la espalda.

"Si y mañana a dormir hasta tarde… me carga levantarme temprano" decía la pequeña chupando un limón.

"Hola chicos" llegaba Marley con otra ronda de cervezas y las dejaba en la mesa "Rach, ¿quieres bailar?" le preguntó coquetamente.

"Claro" respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas se fueron a la pista de baile mientras Puckerman se iba a conquistar a alguna chica, Marley bailaba apegada al cuerpo de la morena, movía sus caderas sensualmente y sujetaba las manos de Rachel en torno a ellas.

"Me gustas" le susurró al oído mientras se seguía moviendo al ritmo de la música y apegaba más su cuerpo al de la morena "me encantas".

"Marley, sabes que solo seremos amigas" decía Rachel mientras trataba de separarse.

"Solo dame una oportunidad" le pedía "veras que te puedo hacer feliz".

"Sabes que te quiero un montón pero solo como amiga, no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos, por favor" la morena se soltó del agarre y miró a su amiga.

"Perdón Rach…yo…lo siento" se disculpó.

"No tienes porqué" sonrió "nosotros no mandamos al corazón, asi que no debes disculparte por tus sentimientos" la abrazó "estoy segura que algún día encontrarás a esa persona que te amará con locura"

"Gracias por ser mi amiga" apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena y siguieron bailando ya que en ese momento comenzaba a sonar _Si me amaras – Andrés de León._

A la pequeña morena no le gustaba ver a sus amigos tristes, pero tampoco queria darle falsas esperanzas a Marley, nunca podría verla con otros ojos que no fueran los de una amiga. Rachel y Marley se conocieron cuando a la más alta se le había pinchado un neumático en pleno centro de Los Ángeles y la bajita iba pasando por allí asi que la ayudó a poner el repuesto y le contó sobre el taller que tenía junto a su hermano, desde ese día hace cuatro años se volvieron muy buenas amigas, incluso Marley se enteró de la condición de Rachel y la apoyó 100%.

"Rach" Noah se acercaba a ella y le susurraba al oído "no me siento muy bien" decía mientras se agarraba el estómago con las manos.

"Está bien" se soltaba del abrazo con Marley "me tengo que ir, hablamos luego, cuídate" le dio un beso en la mejilla, pasó un brazo de Noah por su hombros y lo ayudo a caminar rumbo a la camioneta, una vez que ambos estuvieron montados Rachel emprendió camino hacia su casa.

En el camino tuvieron que para cuatro veces para que Puck pudiera vomitar hasta que se quedó dormido a solo cinco minutos de llegar asi que Rachel como pudo lo llevo hasta su habitación y lo cubrió con el cobertor. Ella hizo lo mismo y se fue a dormir no sin antes pensar nuevamente en la rubia de impresionantes ojos verdes.

_Un par de horas después_

Rachel se despertaba con una gran resaca, apenas se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas supo que aquel día iba a ser duro ya que una fuerte clavada le dio en la cabeza lo cual la hizo no querer levantarse.

"Dios mío, nunca más vuelvo a tomar" dijo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos para tratar de menguar el dolor.

La morena se quedó un momento más en su cama hasta que se le pasó un poco aquel molesto dolor y decidió que sería bueno darse una ducha y luego tomarse un café bien cargado para bajar la resaca, asi lo hizo se desvistió y se fue a la ducha, luego de diez minutos salió con una toalla que cubría su pequeño cuerpo.

"No te imaginas el dolor de cabeza" decía Noah mientras entraba a la pieza de la morena.

"Créeme que lo hago" dijo la más bajita.

"¿Quieres que prepare el café?" preguntó a lo que la morena asintió pero se arrepintió enseguida por que nuevamente el dolor era insoportable "no muevas tanto la cabeza" la molestó con una sonrisa en su rostro y se fue de la habitación.

La morena se vistió con un jeans negro, una polera negra en donde aparecía Goku y se leía _Dragon Ball Z, _y por ultimo unas zapatillas plomas, salió de su pieza y bajó al comedor en donde Noah ya tenía preparado café y algunas tostadas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó al chico.

"Con un hambre inmensa" respondió devorando una tostada de una sola mordida.

"Como no si anoche vomitaste hasta lo que comiste la semana pasada" se burló.

Los chicos siguieron desayunando mientras Noah le contaba a Rachel que había conocido a una hermosa chica rubia de ojos miel, bajita pero más grande que ella, su nombre era Kitty Wilde, era un poco excéntrica pero buena persona según lo que pudo notar en las horas de conversación con la chica. Una vez que terminaron lavaron los trastos y decidieron que era un buen día para relajarse y tomar un poco de sol en la piscina asi que ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para ponerse sus trajes de baño.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Ya te dije Finn, no tengo ganas de salir" decía una molesta rubia que estaba recostada en una hamaca junto a la piscina.

"Vamos amor, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos" hablaba acercándose a la chica.

"Pero hoy no tengo ganas, solo quiero relajarme un poco y disfrutar de este hermoso día en la piscina de mi casa" se puso sus lentes Ray-Ban que estaba apoyados en su cabeza.

"Está bien, me voy a ir a bañar" dijo malhumorado el chico y se tiró in piquero en la piscina.

La rubia siguió disfrutando de los cálidos rayos de sol que pegaban en su pálida piel, amaba la de tranquilidad que sentía cuando el fastidioso de su novio no estaba encima de ella. A veces, la mayoría del tiempo, se preguntaba por qué seguía con aquel chico, si bien no era feo pero tampoco era un modelo, era un poco fastidioso pero atento y preocupado sin embargo no era lo que Quinn Fabray necesitaba, ella queria una persona que fuera diferente, que no estuviera todo el día pegado a ella, necesitaba su espacio y tiempo y con Finn eso era imposible, el chico pasaba todo el día en su casa, pegado como un parasito se pega a la ballena. En ese momento se le vino a la mente un sexy morena que llevaba una polera negra que tenía una graciosa frase escrita, sonrió y negó con la cabeza por lo adorable que se veía la chica.

"Quinnie" escucho como su madre la llamaba a lo que atinó solo levantar sus lentes mientras miraba en dirección de donde provenía la voz.

"Uhm" fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Sabes en donde puedo encontrar a los mecánicos?" preguntó a la rubia menor.

"No lo sé madre, la chica de ayer solo me entregó la llaves de tu auto" _**y que más iba a hacer si estuvo todo el tiempo parada con una cara de babosa**_.

"¿Pero no te dio alguna dirección en donde podamos contactarlos?, iría al taller pero como es fin de semana no creo que trabajen" explicó.

"No, solo le dije que te comunicarías con ella, pero nada más".

"Está bien" suspiró resignada "tendrás que acompañarme, yo no conozco a la chica que vino ayer asi que prepárate para salir".

"Pero mamá, yo quería pasar todo el día relajándome en la piscina".

"Sin peros querida, apresúrate, te espero en el auto" dicho esto se fue dejando a una rubia malhumorada.

Quinn se levantó y se fue a su habitación en medio de gruñidos que demostraban que estaba más que enfadada con su madre por haberle cambiado los planes de relajación para andar detrás de una sexy morena…_**woow ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? ¡Ni siquiera la conoces por dios! Además nunca estaría con una mujer**_…se quitó el pareo y se puso un vestido veraniego blanco con pequeñas flores rosadas, una sandalias y salió hacia el auto de su madre.

"Vamos cariño, cambia esa cara" le dijo su madre cuando vio que la rubia se sentaba en asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido "solo será un momento, hablé con John (el guardia de seguridad) y me dijo que aquella chica vivía en el mismo barrio que él, incluso me dio la dirección"

"Está bien" suspiró resignada.

Judy Fabray sonrió y comenzó a manejar hacia la dirección que tenía puesta en el GPS, luego de media hora llegaron a lo que era un barrio de clase media, la mayoría de las casas eran iguales, dos pisos, un ante jardín pequeño y un jardín más grande, la mujer buscó el número de la casa hasta que la encontró. Era una casa de color pastel con dos ventanales inferiores y dos superiores, el ante jardín tenia algunas flores como girasoles, jazmines y tulipanes.

"Creo que esta es la casa" dijo la mujer deteniendo el auto.

"¿crees?" preguntó fastidiada.

"Cariño, hoy estas insoportable" le dijo su madre y luego se bajó del auto seguida por la rubia. Llegaron a la puerta y la mayor tocó el timbre a la espera de que alguien abriera.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Rachel y Noah se encontraban en la piscina ambos estaban jugando en el agua con una pelota de voleibol hasta que sintieron que sonaba el timbre.

"Puck, ve a abrir" le dijo la morena.

"¿Y porque tengo que ir yo?, mejor dejemos que la suerte decida" dijo levantando la mano con el puño cerrado.

"Enserio, muchas historieta te está afectando" dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza "bueno a la cuenta de tres hacemos piedra, papel o tijera" dicho esto el chico asintió.

"1…2…3" contó Noah y Rachel hizo papel mientras que él hizo tijera "!Siii!" gritó mientras hacía una especie de baile mientras movía sus brazos en círculos "te gané, oh si, te gané" decía con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Ya, no disfrutes tanto" dijo fastidiada mientras salía de la piscina y se secaba con una toalla, la dejó en una recostadera junto a la piscina y se fue a abrir la puerta "diga" dijo para después quedar embobada con una de las personas que se encontraban en la puerta y la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Capitulo 3

**hola a todos(as) nuevamente...llego con otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste, agradezco demasiado sus reviews, follows y favoritos me ponen muy feliz :)**

**spyireland:** gracias por tu review y a medida que avance la historia van a ver algunos cambios asi que no desesperes

**bichoboagron:** aquí traigo la nueva actualización y con respecto al largo de los capitulo prefiero dejarlo asi es que si los hago más largo no sabría que más ponerles para rellenar y eso forzaría la historia, espero que te guste este nuevo XD

**Kali(guest):** me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también lo haga

**SoDamnBeautiful1:** gracias por tu entusiasmo…trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda pero este se retrasó un poco por algunos inconvenientes que tuve, pero se solucionaron XD

**Nay – M:** en este veremos como las chicas se empiezan a dar cuenta que sienten algo por la otra, pero aún no hay mucho acercamiento…espero que te guste :D

**denis(guest):** Jajaja gracias por tu review y veremos qué pasa a lo largo de la historia y trataré de actualizar así de seguido

**Andrea1229(guest):** me alegro que te guste la historia y mi forma de escribir, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y bienvenida nueva lectora!

**Advertencias: este es un fic g!p Rachel así que si no te gusta no leas.**

**Aclaraciones: negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos y cursiva es algo que se lee en alguna parte o alguna conversación a través de un medio.**

**bueno, los dejo que lean, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews, follows y favoritos...XD**

* * *

Quinn sonreía ante la cara que tenía la morena, era como si se hubiera quedado congelada en la puerta con cara de babosa, se percató que aquella chica se encontraba mucho más sexy que el día anterior, llevaba puesto un short de baño celeste un poco más arriba de las rodillas y un top azul con diseños dorados el cual cubría sus pequeños pechos y dejaba al descubierto unos abdominales marcados, una imperceptible V que desaparecía bajo su short y un hermoso tatuaje de un tribal que comenzaba debajo de la oreja, bajaba rodeando el brazo derecho y terminaba en una rosa cerca del ombligo, esto hizo que la rubia se mordiera el labio sensualmente causando un escalofrío en la morena…_**¡Dios que sexy!...**_ pensaron ambas.

"Ehem" se aclaró la garganta la mayor al ver que la morena se queda como petrificada mirando a su hija "¿es usted Rachel Berry?" preguntó haciendo que la morena saliera de su mundo.

"Eh si" respondió aun mirando a la rubia.

"Mi nombre es Judy Fabray, yo soy la dueña del Mercedes Benz clase S" explicó pero se dio cuenta que la morena ni la pelaba "quisiera saber cuánto es el dinero por el arreglo" habló un poco más alto para llamar la atención de Rachel, lo cual logró.

"Disculpe" dijo un poco sonrojada, lo cual Quinn encontró adorable "su gustan pasar, debo consultar con mi socio" explicó, en realidad queria retener a la rubia todo lo que pudiera.

La mujer mayor aceptó y ambas entraron conducidas por Rachel hacia el jardín en donde se encontraba Noah tendido en una recostadera con sus lentes de sol puestos y sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

"Noah" lo llamó la morena mientras avanzaba seguida por ambas rubias. El chico se levantó de su recostadera y miró a la mujeres "ella es la señora Fabray y ella su hija" las señaló.

"Mucho gusto señora" le dio la mano a la mujer mayor "hola" le dijo a Quinn con su mejor sonrisa de matador pero solo consiguió que la rubia rodara los ojos.

"La señora quiere saber cuánto dinero es por el auto" dijo seria ya que había entendido las intenciones de su amigo.

"Bueno, le cambiamos el aceite y mi amiga" señaló a la morena "le arregló el problema con la correa del carburador asi que serían 200 dólares"

"Bueno, aquí está su dinero" contó los billetes y se los entregó al chico quien volvió a contarlos y asintió "gracias por sus servicios" dijo la mujer mayor dándole la mano a ambos chicos.

"Fue un gusto" decía Rachel viendo a los ojos de la rubia menor mientras le daba la mano.

Judy una vez que se despidió de ambos jóvenes se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero Quinn no podía seguirla ya que la morena no le soltaba la mano.

"¿Todo bien Quinn?" preguntó la mayor haciendo reaccionar a Rachel quién de inmediato soltó la mano de la rubia.

"Si madre" dijo Quinn mirando a la morena. Ambas mujeres salieron de la casa y se fueron a su hogar mientras Rachel aún se quedaba embobada con aquella mujer tan hermosa que había conocido.

"Es una hermosa chica ¿verdad?" le dijo Noah sacando Rachel de su mundo.

"Uhm" asintió seria.

"Oh vamos, sé que te gusta" dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la morena "y créeme que nunca me metería con ella…simplemente no es mi tipo" dijo levantando los hombros.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Judy iba manejando su hermoso auto mientras una ausente rubia miraba por la ventana regañándose mentalmente por su comportamiento ante aquella morena bajita.

"¿Hija estas bien?" le preguntó ya que desde que salieron de la casa la notaba diferente.

"Si, es solo que necesito relajarme un poco, sabes que no me gusta venir por estos barrios" dijo fastidiada.

"Quinn debes dejar de ser tan arrogante" le dijo Judy quien a pesar de que toda su vida tuvo mucho dinero gracias a sus a sus padres y aún lo sigue teniendo por los negocios de su marido, Russel Fabray, siempre fue una mujer sencilla, no le daba mucha importancia al dinero como lo hacía su esposo e hija menor, ya que Frannie, la mayor de sus gemelas, era muy diferente, ella era una chica esforzada, siempre estudiando y preocupada de su familia, cuando salió del instituto se fue a Harvard a estudiar medicina mientras que Quinn prefirió seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en una exitosa abogada.

"Está bien, es solo que sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy en mi tiempo de relajo"

"Lo sé hija, pero yo no conocía a la persona que entregó el auto y tu si"

"Ya mamá, no te preocupes" no queria seguir hablando del tema ya que sabía que terminarían discutiendo.

Judy y Quinn llevaban una relación un tanto complicada, la mayor trataba de hacer todo lo posible por acercarse a su hija menor pero esta era un tanto, por no decir mucho, esquiva con ella, Quinn era la regalona de su padre, un hombre de negocios y por ende mucho dinero, Russel Fabray era la clase de hombre que pensaba que al tener dinero podría tratar a la gente pobre como le plazca, siempre interesado en las clases sociales, por eso cuando se enteró de que su hija menor salía con Finn Hudson, hijo de los dueños de una de las cadenas de restoranes más famosos de California, se puso demasiado contento ya que asi podría tener más inversionistas, y Quinn era igual de ambiciosa que él.

El resto del camino a casa fue en total silencio, Judy queria entablar algún tipo de conversación con su hija, pero no lo hizo ya que cada vez que lo hacía terminaban peleándose y la menor no le dirigía la palabra en días.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Rach ¿qué almorzaremos hoy?" preguntó Noah mientras se secaba con la toalla.

"Hmmm…no sé, pero no tengo ganas de cocinar hoy" dijo la morena haciéndose una coleta en el pelo "mejor pidamos pizza".

"Y una cervezas" dijo el chico.

"Está bien" ambos entraron a la casa y Rachel ordenó dos pizzas medianas y un pack de 12 cervezas. Esperaron a que llegara su pedido mientras veían un partido de fútbol americano. 25 minutos después llegaba el repartidor con las pizzas y las cervezas.

"Por poco y es gratis" se lamentó Puck.

"Jajaja, nunca resulta eso de media hora, siempre llegan antes, creo que tienen un combustible especial que los teletransporta" dijo la morena levantando los hombros.

Los chicos comenzaron a comer entre risas que les provocaban las caídas y tecleadas de los jugadores hasta reclamos por situaciones injustas o fauls en el juego. Luego de terminar limpiaron el lugar y se fueron nuevamente a descansar cerca de la piscina mientras que Rachel trataba de idear la forma perfecta de acercarse a la rubia.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"¡Quinnie!" una rubia alta de ojos azules llegaba hasta ella abrazándola con efusividad mientras un poco más atrás se encontraba una morena de rasgos latinos.

"Hola Britt, también te he extrañado" le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Pueden dejar de ser tan dramáticas" como siempre Santana López arruinando los momentos.

"Hola Santana, yo muy bien ¿y tú?"

"Maravillosamente rubia, ese viaje a Londres me vino de maravilla"

"Me alegro por ustedes" dijo con una sonrisa. Brittany Pierce y Santana López han sido sus únicas amigas desde que estaban en el instituto, ella era la capitana de las porristas mientras que sus amigas eran las co-capitanas.

"Y tu que me cuentas rubia" le dijo sentándose en el sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba en el salón.

"Lo de siempre" dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro "estar con Finn pegado a mí y…" mejor se quedaba callada, no sabía por qué iba a contarle a sus amigas de aquella morena.

"¿Y?" preguntó santana esperando a que continuara.

"Nada es solo que esta semana me ha tocado un caso realmente complicado, el señor Johnson cometió un desfalco en la empresa de su cuñado y me pidió tomar su caso" explicó.

"Valla que has tenido trabajo y peor es si Finnepto pasa todo el día pegado a ti como perro en celo" se burla.

"No lo trates asi Santana, es un buen novio" le dijo seria.

"Pero no lo amas, solo estas con él por qué quieres que Russel se sienta orgulloso de ti"

"Eso no es cierto" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿A no?... entonces por qué siempre te quejas diciendo que la tiene chica, que no te satisface, y por un lado te entiendo por qué con una bola de grasa como el encima de ti como si hubiera encallado una ballena…" la rubia le dedicó una mirada seria lo cual hizo que la latina callara.

"Q ¿amas a Finn?" le preguntó inocentemente Britt.

"No" respondió de inmediato.

"Entonces ¿Por qué estas con él?" esa fue la pregunta que hizo reaccionar a Quinn llevaba un año de novia de Finn pero nunca sus amigas le habían hecho esa pregunta, siempre la escuchaban quejarse sobre el chico pero no se metían en su relación.

"En verdad no lo sé" suspiró frustrada ante la mirada atenta de sus amigas.

"Q" le dijo Santana "Si le dices esto a alguien juro que lo negaré, pero te quiero y porque soy tu amiga quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que "bultos" (Finn) no lo es".

"Pero no puedo terminar con él, a pesar de todo él ha sido un buen novio, siempre preocupado, demasiado diría yo, pero es un buen chico" dijo con un poco de tristeza.

"Te entendemos" dijo tiernamente Brittany "pero debes buscar a la persona correcta, como lo es Sany para mi" miró a su novia con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra mucho que por fin están juntas" dijo la rubia mirando a sus amigas.

"Y yo me alegraré mas al saber que estas con una persona a la cual amas completamente" dijo Santana.

Las chicas siguieron conversando sobre el viaje a Londres y como consiguieron nuevos inversionistas para la boutique que querían comenzar, Quinn hacia que escuchaba atentamente, pero en realidad su cabeza se encontraba en otro lugar, mejor dicho con otra persona, aquella morena llevaba rondando el cabeza de la rubia desde que la conoció, no se explica cómo, pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, acercarse y compartir con ella, no le importaba la clase social que ella tuviera, y eso era muy raro en la rubia, nunca había sentido esa especie de mariposas en el estómago con solo ver a una persona o que al momento de que unieron sus manos sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer por completa su espalda, no encontraba la explicación lógica para eso, solo la había dos veces, ambas con aquella cara de boba, asi que era imposible de que sintiera algo por ella ¿o no?


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola! aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas, gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos :)**

**allison green:** espero que te guste este capitulo, aquí se reencuentran nuevamente :)

**SoDamnBeautiful1: **gracias por tu y perdon por defraudarte pero no habrá FranniexRachel, no me gusta esa pareja, de hecho no me gusta que ni Rachel ni Quinn tengan otras parejas XD

**Nay-M (Guest): **aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por tu review :)

**Botas:** aquí tienes otro encuentro, espero que te guste :D

**bichoboagron:** a mi también me encanta que Rachel sea tierna y no te preocupes, también me carga que dejen las cosas a medias, yo no lo haré ;D

**denis (Guest):** gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este cap y vamos viendo como se acercan cada vez un poco mas :)

**spyireland:** esperemos como continua la historia, gracias por tu review :D

**Andrea1229 (Guest):** solo es el principio, y no me gusta el drama así que solo habrá un poquitin pero no es gran cosa XD

**Guest:** gracias, espero que este también te guste :D

**Advertencia: este es un fic g!p Rachel así que si no te gusta no leas.**

**Aclaraciones: negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos y cursiva es algo que se lee en alguna parte o alguna conversación a través de un medio.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy y Fox, pero la historia si es mía.**

**espero que les guste el capitulo, no vemos luego... los dejo que lean XD**

* * *

"Hey chicas" dijo la latina llamando la atención de Quinn y Britt "Sugar me ha mandado un texto avisando que hoy en la noche habrá fiesta en su casa"

"¡Siii!" exclamaba contenta la rubia de ojos azules levantándose de un recostadera ya que las chicas después de la conversación decidieron ir a la piscina y como Santana y Brittany era las mejores amigas de Quinn tenían un cuarto propio con algo de ropa.

"Hmm no tengo muchas ganas de ir" dijo Quinn hachándose un poco de bloqueador en las piernas.

"¡Ah! no rubia, tu vendrás con nosotras si o si" dijo Santana sentándose en su recostadera "necesitas despejar esa cabecita"

"Si Quinnie, ¡será divertido!" Brittany aplaudía de la emoción.

"Está bien" aceptó con una sonrisa.

"¡Buya!" exclamó la latina con una sonrisa mientras que Britt saltaba y se tiraba un piquero a la piscina como una niña pequeña.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Rach" la llamó Puck entrando en la habitación de la morena.

"¿Uhm?" preguntó mientras se ponía una polera verde bugs bunny que decía "¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?.

"Sugar nos ha invitado a una fiesta en su casa esta noche, asi que prepárate para volver a parrandear toda la noche" decía el chico.

"¡Ah! No, ni se te ocurra, aun ando con la resaca de anoche, además tu vomitaste todo, no creo que aguantes" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vamos, será la mejor fiesta del año, sabes que Sugar siempre hace las mejores fiestas" hacia pucheros a su amigas.

"¡Uhg! ¿Por qué tienes que poner esa cara? Sabes que es mi debilidad" suspiraba derrotada "está bien, iremos" acepto a lo cual Noah comenzó a hacer su baile nuevamente.

"Le avisaré que iremos" dijo feliz y salió de la habitación.

Rachel se sentó en su cama y negó con una sonrisa en su cara, a pesar de tener 22 años seguían siendo unos niños, disfrutaban de los videojuegos, a Noah le encantaba tocar la guitarra y ver películas de acción y superhéroes mientras que ella era fanática delas series como Naruto, Dragon ball Z y de los dibujos animados como Bugs bunny, ambos disfrutaban de las fiestas y divertirse con los amigos.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Rubia culona, levanta tu trasero y vámonos a la fiesta que necesito mi dosis de alcohol como cada fin de semana" decía Santana entrando a la habitación de Quinn con una vestido ceñido al cuerpo color rojo que remarcaba sus atributos delanteros, mientras que Brittany vestía uno de color calipso también ajustado con un escote en la espalda.

"No sé qué ponerme" decía frustrada.

"Pero como no vas a tener que ponerte, ¡tienes un armario del porte de una pieza completa!" decía levantando sus manos.

"Yo te ayudaré a elegir uno" le dijo Britt y se metió al gran armario pasaron 10 minutos en los cuales volaban prendas de aquí para allá hasta que salió con una hermoso vestido plateado que tenía una pequeña rosa al lado izquierdo "ponte este, es hermoso" dijo la rubia de ojos azules emocionada.

Quinn se puso la prenda y se miró en el espejo "perfecto" espetó tras un momento al ver que aquel vestido se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas, pechos y trasero.

"Me imagino que el "pito corto2 no irá" dijo la morena mirando fijamente a su amiga.

"No lo sé, solo le dije que saldría con ustedes, pero sabes que tampoco se pierde una fiesta" dijo mientras se delineaba los ojos "pero no te preocupes, no creo que nos moleste"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?, sabes que el niñito de papi no te suelta no para ir al baño" dijo seria.

"Porque si va es más que seguro que ira con sus amigos y sabes cómo es cuando anda con ellos, es como si no existiera" explicó guardando sus cosas y tomando su bolso.

"Bueno, ¡it's time bitches!" dijo la latina levantando los brazos saliendo de la habitación y provocando una risa por parte de su novia y amiga.

Las chicas salieron de la mansión y tomaron un hermoso Hummer H2 negro con los vidrios blindados, regalo de parte de Russel y Judy para Quinn en su cumpleaños 21 y se fueron con destino a la mansión Motta.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Vamos Rach, ya quiero estar en esa fiesta" la apuraba el chico desde el piso de abajo.

"Ya voy" le gritaba ella mientras buscaba un polerón por si luego hacia frio "Noah, ¿has visto mi polerón negro, ese que tiene el estampado de Death Note?".

"Como lo voy a ver si es tuyo, además ni siquiera me cabe".

Rachel siguió buscando hasta que al fin lo encontró entre todo el desorden que tenía en su pieza, lo tomó bajó ya que Puck se estaba impacientando "¡Ya! Vamos".

Ambos subieron a la camioneta y se fueron con destino a la fiesta. Les tomó cerca de 30 minutos llegar a la gran mansión Motta, al otro lado de la ciudad, era de color crema, con grandes ventanales y una camino de cerámicas blancas flanqueadas por algunas farolas que alumbraban la mayor parte del ante jardín en donde ya se podían ver vasos botados, latas de cervezas y una que otra botella vacía, además las parejas buscaban los lugares más oscuro para estar cómodos o tener un poco de privacidad.

"Woow, esto sí que es una fiesta" dijo Puck mirando como algunas chicas iban entrando a la gran casa "Ahí no vemos Rach, el gran Puckzilla entrará en acción" dicho esto se arregló su chaqueta de cuero y se fue tras el grupo de mujeres.

"¿Nunca cambiara?" preguntó alguien a su espalda y ella se volteó a ver quién era.

"Hola Santana, no esperaba verte en esta fiesta" lo dijo con ironía.

"Hola Rachie" Britt la abrazó

"Hey Britt, tanto tiempo sin verte" devolvió el abrazo para luego percatarse de aquella rubia que se encontraba atrás de sus dos amigas, a la cual sonrió.

"Ya enano, suelta a mi novia, antes de que te parta las bolas"

"Sany, no seas asi con Rachie" le dijo la rubia de ojos azules regañando a su novia.

"Lo siento cariño" dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

"Mandada" susurró la morena bajita.

"Britt, ¿la has oído?"

"Ya Sany, tranquila" le dio un dulce beso en los labios que tranquilizó a la latina "Oh Rachie, ella es nuestra amiga Quinnie" dijo la ojiazul presentándole a la rubia que seguía oculta tras de ellas.

"Eh…hola…" dijo con la misma cara de boba mientras saludaba con la mano.

"Hola" respondió Quinn con una sonrisa…_** ¿siempre tendrá la misma cara de boba?...aunque se ve adorable**_…

"Dios pero que bobas…" dijo Santana suspirando frustrada "Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, bueno ahora que se conocen ¿podemos entrar a la fiesta?" ya se estaba desesperando.

"Uhm" asintieron las tres y comenzaron a caminar hasta entrar en la mansión en donde la música resonaba por todos lados, chicos bailando desenfrenadamente, parejas besándose como si el mundo fuera a terminar, otros pocos en los sillones durmiendo.

"Sany, ven, vamos a bailar" dijo Britt tomando la mano de la latina y llevándola al centro en donde todos bailaban.

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron paradas en el mismo lugar, sin saber que hacer o decir, la morena se miraba las zapatillas mientras que la rubia miraba el techo y las paredes.

"Y ¿desde cuándo conoces a las chicas?" preguntó Quinn para terminar con ese incomodo momento.

"Eh… creo que…" puso una mueca pensativa "como hace dos años, cuando Brittany se compró un Jaguar C-X75 y quiso cambiarle el color, era negro pero lo queria celeste platinado, y Santana necesitaba su chequeo mensual y su mecánico cerró el taller" explicó.

"Valla, se nota que amas tu trabajo" le dijo mirándola.

"Es lo que más amo en esta vida, claro luego de Noah" afirmó encontrándose con aquellos hermosos ojos.

"Obviamente amas más a tu novio que a tu trabajo" dijo un tanto irritada al saber que la morena tenia novio.

"No…no, él no es mi novio, Noah es mi hermano, o sea, no somos hermanos de sangre pero hemos estado juntos desde pequeños" negaba con una sonrisa.

"Ah" dice la rubia y baja la mirada a sus manos… _**pero que me pasa, porque estoy tan nerviosa**_…

…_**es tan hermosa, no puedo creer que esté hablando conmigo**_… pensaba Rachel toda emocionada "¿quieres algo de beber?".

"Te acompaño" dice y la morena asiente para luego dirigirse al mesón con bebidas en donde hay un barman.

"Dame un whisky doble por favor y para la señorita…"

"Una primavera por favor"

"Enseguida les traigo sus tragos" dice el barman y se va para prepararlos mientras que nuevamente las chicas no saben que decir.

"Y ¿Cómo conocen a Sugar?" trataba de romper aquel incomodo momento.

"Noah y yo le limpiamos su piscina, conversamos un momento y supongo que le caímos bien porque desde ese momento nos invita a sus fiestas"

"Pero nunca antes te había visto en estas fiestas"

"Es primera vez que vengo, siempre era Noah quien venía, yo prefería quedarme arreglando mi moto"

"¿Tienes una moto?, a mí me encantan, cuando era más joven tenía una Scooter" decía emocionada.

"La mía es una Harley - Davidson Estradeira, es mi bebé" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Aquí están sus tragos" decía el barman dejando las bebidas de las chicas.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel dándole un sorbo a su whisky "¿quieres tomar asiento?" ofreció viendo que uno de los sillones estaba desocupado, la rubia asintió y se fueron a sentar.

"Y ¿Qué tipos de autos te gustan?" le preguntó Quinn, queria seguir averiguando más sobre la morena.

"Me gustan los deportivos, de hecho tengo pensado comprarme el Ford Mustang Saleen S281en negro"

"Pero ese es un modelo muy costoso"

"Lo sé, pero puedo darme ese gustos ya que toda mi vida he ahorrado" levantó los hombros.

"Nunca pensé que me engañaras con una mujer" se escuchó a la espalda de la morena y Quinn miró con el ceño fruncido a quien había dicho esas palabras.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Holiii! aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia...muchas gracias a todas (os) por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir publicando este fic y a publicar mas seguido... los quiero un montón.**

**raquesofi:** bienvenida nueva lectora!... me encanta que te encante esta historia :P te prometo que el próximo capitulo tendrá un poco de acción :D

**Nay - M:** jajaja, veremos si es el... espero que te guste este capitulo :)

**spyireland:** gracias por tu review, espero que este tambien te guste :D

**bichoboagron:** aqui tienes otro capitulo, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando XD

**SoDamnBeautiful1:** si habrá amistad frannie - rachel, gracias por comentar :D

**Advertencia: este es un fic G!P Rachel así que si no te gusta no leas.**

**Aclaraciones: negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos y cursiva es algo que se lee en alguna parte o alguna conversación a través de algún medio. **

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, pero esta historia si es mía. **

**y sin mas los dejo para que lean, espero que les guste y como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios, recomendaciones, favoritos y follows, los quiero :P**

* * *

"Vamos, ¿porque te quedas callada?" decía el chico, quien estaba pasado de copas.

"Finn, ¿Qué crees que haces?" se levantó furiosa del sillón bajo la atenta mirada de la morena.

"¡Me dijiste que estarías con Santana y Brittany!" le gritó haciendo que un par de chicos se voltearan a ver que estaba pasando y entre ellos se encontraban Noah, Santana y su novia.

"¡Hey! Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama" se levantó molesta la morena.

"¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que debo hacer?, enana" sonrió con sorna.

"Puedo ser enana, pero tengo más cerebro que tu idiota" la morena no queria armar un numerito con toda esa gente presente, pero el chico la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"Jajaja, miren chicos, la ratita parece que está buscando que le den su merecido" dijo Finn a sus amigos los cuales solo rieron.

"Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana, bola de grasa" aparecía Noah a un costado de la morena.

"No te metas, esto es entre ella y yo" dijo mirando serio a Puck.

"Bueno, pero ella no está sola, asi que mejor lárgate con tu grupito y no ahorras mancharnos las manos con tu apestosa sangre" cuando alguien se mete con la familia de Noah Puckerman, ese alguien la paga.

"¡Ja!¿Y tú crees que podrán contra nosotros?" ellos eran cinco mientras que solo eran Puck y Rachel.

"¡Basta! Aquí nadie va a pelear" dijo que ya estaba más que furiosa con su novio "Finn, será mejor que te vayas o no querrás saber lo que tengo que decirte" sonaba muy amenazante.

"¿Crees que tengo miedo? Anda, dímelo" la retó.

"Tú lo elegiste, terminamos, no quiero volver a verte por mi casa" lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Jajaja, buen chiste" el chico no lo creía.

"No es un chiste, no te amo u nuca lo hice, lo siento pero esto se acabó"

"No durarás ni un minuto sin mí, veremos que dice tu padre de que andes con esta y más si es una mujer" decía todo alterado "y por lo que veo no tiene ni un peso, debe ser una pobretona que no tiene en donde caerse muerta" rió y Noah estuvo a punto de tirársele encima si no fuera porque Rachel lo sostuvo de los brazos.

"¡No permitiré que le hable así! Además si ando o no con ella no es asunto tuyo"

Antes de que el chico dijera algo más Santana decidió interrumpir.

"O te vas de inmediato o saco las miles de navajas que tengo guardadas en mi peinado y te dejo sin herencia" los amigos del grandote se fueron enseguida mientras que Finn lanzó una mirada asesina a Rachel y se fue.

"Lo siento Rachel, de verdad no pensaba que se aparecería por aquí y mucho menos que armaría un escándalo" se disculpaba la rubia.

"No…no te preocupes, no pasó nada en realidad" sonrió con tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para los demás.

"Rach, si quieres nos podemos ir" le dijo Noah al ver un poco tensa a su amiga.

"Uhm, será lo mejor" le dijo "bueno, no vemos luego" dijo despidiéndose de Santana y Brittany "un placer conocerte" se despidió moviendo la mano.

"Rachel" la llamó Quinn "me gustaría que si puedes fueras a limpiar la piscina de mi casa" dijo un poco nerviosa, no entendía por qué lo hacía.

"Claro, cuando pueda iremos" sonrió.

Después de eso, ambos chicos salieron del lugar y subieron a la camioneta rumbo su hogar.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Q, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Santana. Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en uno de los sillones.

"Mejor que nunca" afirmó la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Y eso a que se debe?" preguntó un poco intrigada.

"Acabo de terminar con Finn, eso es motivo suficiente"

"¿No será que te gusta alguien por ahí?"

"Pero que cosas dices" soltó una risilla nerviosa.

"Vamos Quinnie, dinos, somos tus amigas" decía Britt con un puchero.

"Rachel…"

"¡Oh por dios, te gusta el enano!" gritó la morena.

"¡No! como se te ocurre" negó rápidamente "es solo que la encuentro…sexy"

"Tienes razón, Rachie es muy sexy, ¿le has visto el tatuaje de tribal?" acotaba la rubia de ojos azules.

"Dios, morí cuando lo vi" dijo mordiéndose el labio.

"Ya, está bueno ¿no?, mi novia opinando que un gnomo de jardín es sexy y mi mejor amiga, que por cierto acaba de terminar una relación de un año, esta que tiene un orgasmo pensando en ella" se hizo la molesta.

"No le digas asi a Rachie, ella es una buena amiga" retó a su novia a lo cual la latina solo guardó silencio.

"A ustedes no puedo mentirles, no sé qué me pasa con Rachel, de tan solo verla siento miles de mariposas revoloteando por mis tripas, ¡y eso que solo la he visto tres veces!... pero no sé qué hacer, ella es una mujer, NUNCA me ha gustado una mujer antes" Quinn en realidad se encontraba muy confundida.

"Tu misma lo dijiste, nunca ANTES te había gustado una mujer…aunque en ese aspecto estaría un poco en duda ya que ella tiene un inmenso p…" Britt la cayó con un codazo.

Ambas chicas sabían de la condición de Rachel, de hecho se enteraron una vez que una impaciente Santana entró en su habitación y la vieron desnuda con algo inmenso entre sus piernas, pero la morena bajita las hizo jurar que no le dirían a nadie y ellas aceptaron.

"Quinnie, no te debe importar quién te gusta, no te debe importar si es hombre o mujer, tu corazón es el que manda y debes escucharlo" decía Britt mientras le tomaba la mano "Rach es una buena chica, quedarás encantada cuando la conozcas a fondo, al igual que nosotras"

"Bueno, ni tanto así" dijo la morena ganándose un codazo por parte de su novia.

"¿Pero que dirán mis padres, los amigos de la familia?"

"Si sigues en ese plan nunca serás feliz, sabes cómo es Russel, solo aceptará a alguien millonario" le dijo Santana.

Quinn se quedó pensando, sus amigas tenían razón, siempre había hecho todo por complacer a su padre, había estudiado leyes a pedido de él, aceptó el noviazgo con Finn porque él le dijo que era un excelente partido, había perdido muchas amistades en el instituto por que no eran de la misma clase social que ella.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Rach… ¿te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Noah cuando llegaron a la casa.

"Si, no te preocupes, solo me siento un poco mal" sonrió con tristeza, pero no contaba con que Noah la conocía como la palma de su mano.

"No estés asi, lo que dijo ese imbécil no tiene ninguna importancia" la abrazó.

"Pero tiene razón, fui una estúpida la fijarme en alguien como Quinn, ella es de otra clase social, y yo soy una pobretona, lo que tengo es gracias a mis esfuerzos y ahorros, en cambio ella puede tener todo lo que quiera con solo pedirlo" comenzó a sollozar.

"Hey, tu misma lo dijiste, todo lo que tenemos es por nuestro esfuerzo, en cambio todo lo que tiene es grandulón es porque es un niñito de papi" le hablaba calmado para poder tranquilizarla "mírame" le pidió y la morena lo miró "no quiero que le hagas caso, quizás Quinn no es igual a todos lo ricachones".

"¿Y qué pasa si es igual a todos?, no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella" sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse.

"Esa no es la Rachel Berry que yo conozco, mi hermanita es una mujer decidida que lucha por lo que quiere ¿acaso te rendirás en esta oportunidad?" la morena sorbió y negó con su cabeza "eso me gusta, ahora ve a dormir, mañana iremos a limpiar la piscina Fabray y podrás ver a tu rubia" le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora.

"Te amo hermano, gracias por estar conmigo" le dio un apretado abrazo.

"También te amo enana" terminaron el abrazo y cada uno se fue a su pieza.

Rachel se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama que contaba de una camiseta blanca y su bóxer, se metió debajo de las sabanas y se quedó pensando en aquella hermosa rubia, ahora sabia su nombre y apellido, conoció nuevos aspectos de ella como por ejemplo que le gustan las motos y los autos de lujo.

…_**¡Ains!...¿qué me estás haciendo Quinn? Tan solo te he visto tres veces y ya apareces en cada pensamiento que tengo, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza**_…

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Hasta mañana Quinnie" le dijo Brittany despidiéndose de su amiga, las chicas se quedarían a dormir en la casa de la rubia ya que era muy tarde y Santana estaba un poco pasada de copas.

"Hasta mañana chicas, que descansen" se despidió y entró en su habitación, se puso su pijama que contaba de una pequeño short celeste de seda y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y material, se sentó frente al gran espejo que tenía en su cuarto y se cepilló el pelo mientras la imagen de la morena nuevamente invadía sus pensamientos…_**¡Dios! Rachel que me estás haciendo, ni siquiera puedo tener un minuto de tranquilidad porque enseguida inundas mis pensamientos con tu adorable carita**_… pensó un poco frustrada, dejo su cepillo encima del mueble y se metió debajo de las sabanas. Mañana le pediría el número de la morena a Santana, aunque no sabía con qué excusa llamarla, pero luego se le ocurriría algo.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Holaaa! si lo se, me demoré pero les pido disculpas, mi mama tuvo un accidente y se esquinzo el tobillo y no puede caminar durante una semana así que yo me quede a cargo de las cosas de la casa y eso no me daba tiempo para escribir, pero aquí estoy :)... miles de gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos.**

**spyireland, SoDamnBeautiful1, Botas, denis(guest), allison green, Andrea1229(guest), Nay - M(guest), raquesofi**... muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo en en lo que va de historia y pedido de ustedes alargare un poco mas los capitulo XD

**oskar017(guest) y Francisca Becerra:** bienvenidos nuevos lectores! me alegro que les haya gustado la historia :D

**Advertencia: este es un fic G!P Rachel así que si no te gusta no leas.**

**Aclaraciones: negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos y cursiva algo que se lee en alguna parte o alguna conversación a través de algún medio.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy y Fox, pero la historia si es mía. **

**sin mas los dejo para que lean, espero que les guste el capitulo y como siempre estoy ansiosa por sus reviews :D**

* * *

"Rachel, ya es hora de levantarse" le decía Noah entrando en su habitación.

"5 minutos más" pedía volteándose en la cama quedando boca arriba.

"woow veo que el _"gigantón"_ ya está más que despierto" decía en tono de burla, la morena abrió los ojos y miró su entrepierna, su miembro estaba completamente erecto bajo su bóxer.

"¡Oh dios!" exclamó para luego tomar una almohada y tapar su erección.

"Jajaja, creo que cada vez está más grande, ¿Cuánto mide? ¿Unos 27 cm?" dijo molestándola haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

"De hecho mide 26 cm" dijo apenada "eso fue lo que me dijo el doctor Stevens en la última consulta".

"Woow me ganas por 4 cm ¡rayos!" sonrió "bueno, te dejo para que te ocupes de eso" apuntó la entrepierna de Rachel "y para que te cambies, recuerda que vamos a limpiar la piscina Fabray"

"Está bien" Noah se fue de la habitación y la morena se volvió a recostar en su cama soltando un largo suspiro_**… dios y todo porque soñé con Quinn**_… pensaba mirando su gran erección, decidió meterse al baño para ocuparse del asunto y darse una ducha rápida. Al cabo de 45 minutos salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y otra envuelta en su cabeza para secarse el pelo, escogió su ropa que constaba de una polera blanca sin mangas con un estampado de Avenged Sevenfold, su grupo favorito de música, bajo esta un top del mismo color que llevaba diseños en negro, un short negro con diseños plateados y unas sandalias planas, se vistió y bajó al comedor en donde Puck ya tenía el desayuno preparado.

"Mmmm, huele delicioso" dijo Rachel llegando al mesón de la cocina.

"Pensé que Manuela te había tragado" bromeó.

"Que chistoso" dijo fastidiada lo que hizo que Noah soltara una carcajada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó a la morena, después de todo él sabía que las palabras de Finn habían afectado a su pequeña hermana, al ver la cara de tristeza que llevaba la morena la noche anterior le dieron unas ganas inmensas de ir a buscar al chico y romperle la cara por haber herido a su pequeña, pero debía reconfortarla.

"Estoy mejor, entendí que yo valgo más que aquel idiota" dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche.

"Asi es, y hoy volverás a ver a tu hermosa rubia y quiero que hagas todo lo posible para conquistarla" la animó.

"Noah, no creo que sea tan simple" dijo insegura.

"Claro que es simple, si te gusta tienes que hacer algo y si a ella no le gustas pues, ella se pierde a una maravillosa persona con unas hermosas piernas" dijo subiendo sus cejas.

"Siempre sabes cómo tranquilizarme" sonrió.

"Para eso está la familia" terminó de comer su tostada "bueno, te estaré esperando en la camioneta, tengo todas las cosas que necesitaremos" dicho esto salió de la casa con sus lentes puestos.

Rachel, se bebió su leche, comió sus tostadas y salió tras al chico y asi ambos se fueron dirección a la mansión Fabray.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Maldita resaca" decía una latina recién levantándose y llegando al comedor en donde se encontraban Britt, Quinn y Judy desayunando.

"Te dije que no tomaras tanto" le dijo su novia a lo que la morena gruño y se sentó en un banquillo junto a ella, Judy y Quinn soltaron una risilla.

"No se rían, de verdad siento que muero" dijo dramáticamente haciendo un puchero.

"Ya latina llorona, no seas tan dramática" le dijo Quinn "por cierto ¿podrías darme el número de Rachel?" no hallaba la hora en que la latina se levantara para poder pedírselo y llamar a la morena.

"¿Y para que lo quieres? ¿Acaso te gusta?" dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿es cierto eso hija? Al fin dejaras a ese chico ¿Cómo se llama?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Se llama Finn mamá, y anoche terminé con el" le respondió.

"Gracias al cielo" exclamo levantado los brazos haciendo que sus amigas rieran.

"No seas exagerada" trataba de ocultar su risa.

"Ese chico era un pesado y creído" a Judy no le gustaba que su hija anduviera con el chico, desde el principio de la relación se lo hizo saber a Quinn pero ella no le hizo caso.

"¿Bueno, me darás su número? ¿Tengo que buscarlo por internet?" de dirigió a su amiga"

"Que pesada, anota" le dijo y le dio el numero el cual Quinn guardo en la memoria de su celular. Las chicas continuaron desayunando, Judy le preguntó a su hija el motivo de porque había terminado con su novio ya que Santana la comenzó a molestar con el chico diciendo que tenía una cara de terror cuando Puck lo amenazó, la rubia le contó lo que hizo que su desagrado hacia el chico creciera más.

Una vez terminaron las chicas decidieron ir a la piscina para tomar un poco de sol y aprovechar el agua ya que hacia bastante calor, se pusieron sus trajes de baños y se tendieron en las recostaderas hasta que el guardia le avisó a Quinn que tenía visita a lo que la rubia ordenó que los hicieran pasar.

"¿Esperabas a alguien Q?" le preguntó la latina a su amiga quien negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba los hombros "espero que no sea el saco de papas".

"¡Rachie!" gritó Brittany y se fue a abrazar a la morena quien se acercaba al lugar junto a Noah.

Quinn se sorprendió de ver a la morena en su casa, pero luego vio que traía un recolector de hojas en la mano y supo que venía a la limpieza de la piscina. No pudo negar que Rachel se veía muy sexy, como siempre, con aquel short negro y la polera negra que le quedaba un poco grande, se dedicó a examinar el cuerpo de la morena y se dio cuenta que la morena tenía otros dos tatuajes, uno en cada brazo ubicados en la parte baja de este (entre la axila y el codo) pero no pudo ver bien que eran.

"Hola" saludó la morena con su típica cara haciendo reaccionar a la rubia.

"Hola" saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa.

"He…vinimos a lo de la piscina" explicó sonrojada "trajimos todo para hacerlo" dijo mostrando las cosas.

"Uhm" fue lo único que atinó a decir, las chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente como si nada más existiera a su alrededor mientras sus amigos las miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios. Rachel se fijó en aquel diminuto pero hermoso bikini que llevaba puesto la rubia, era de color celeste, el top llevaba algunos diseños con amarillo y naranjo; la morena se encontraba embobada mirando aquel abdomen plano y bien formado y sus piernas largas y bien definidas… _**es hermosa**_… pensaba mientras subía su mirada hacia los senos de la rubia, era del tamaño perfecto y acorde a la figura de Quinn… _**dios no me hagas esto ahora**_… suplicaba en su mente al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco.

"Relájense un rato, disfrutemos de esta exquisita piscina y luego puede hacer su trabajo" dijo la latina sacando de su mundo a las chicas.

"¡Siii!" decía Brittany aplaudiendo.

"A mí me parece bien" dijo Puck sacándose la polera para meterse en la piscina.

"¿Y a ti? ¿Te gustaría?" le preguntó Rachel a Quinn. La rubia se quedó pensando pero solo para agregarle un poco de suspenso a la situación ya que desde que Santana abrió su bendita boca para dar esa opción supo que su respuesta seria un rotundo sí. Rachel la miraba expectante y por la tardanza de la rubia creía que no le gustaría la idea de compartir la piscina con ella.

"Me encantaría"…_** un momento, ¿escuche bien?**_... Rachelpensó un poco confundida lo cual demostró su ceño "eres realmente adorable" se le escapó a la rubia quien se sonrojó inmediatamente.

Rachel sonrió, aquel sonrojo le quedaba hermoso "y tú te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas" le dijo inconscientemente haciendo que la rubia se sonroja más si es que era posible.

"Ya, déjense de cursilerías y vengan un rato a la piscina" Santana como siempre interrumpiendo momentos.

"Yo…prefiero quedar aquí" dijo la morena, necesitaba alejarse un poco de Quinn o su amiguito se despertaría por completo y no sabía cómo reaccionaría la rubia.

"Vamos Rachie, ven al agüita" decía Brittany chapoteando.

"Si enana, ven a refrescarte un rato, además creo que lo necesitas" dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna de la morena en donde una erección ya estaba naciendo.

Rachel supo que Santana tenía razón, el agua fría la ayudaría a bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

"Uhm, está bien" aceptó y se sacó la polera quedándose con su top blanco y su short negro dejando a Quinn con la boca abierta, antes había visto a la morena de la misma forma, pero ahora la tenía frente a ella, si estirara su mano podría tocar ese glorioso abdomen. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y entró en la piscina antes de que cometiera una locura.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa y refrescante agua mientras jugaban con un balón de voleibol, risas inundaban el espacio pero por sobre todo miradas furtivas. Rachel y Quinn no dejaban de mirarse y regalarse pequeñas pero hermosas sonrisas. La rubia cada vez que se miraban mordía su labio inferior y eso estaba volviendo loca a la morena que deseaba ser ella quien mordiera ese y rosáceo labio.

Los chicos siguieron jugando durante un tiempo más hasta que decidieron que ya habían pasado tiempo suficiente dentro del agua. Santana, Brittany y Noah se recostaron en la recostaderas mientras la morena y Quinn se secaban con las toallas. Rachel no necesitaba mirar su entrepierna para descubrir que una potente erección asomaba en ese lugar y no ayudaba en nada que la rubia la mirar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

Quinn se encontraba recostada mientras la miraba directo a los ojos y con sus manos esparcía un poco de bloqueador sobre sus piernas y luego abdomen mientras se mordía nuevamente su bendito labio, Rachel necesitaba sentir ese labio entre los suyos así le dijo a Quinn si le podría mostrar el baño recibiendo un _"claro" _por parte de la rubia. Las chicas se adentraron en la casa y siguieron por un pasillo hasta el fondo en donde se encontraba el baño.

"Te esperamos en la piscina" dijo con una sonrisa pero en un solo movimiento se encontraba dentro de la habitación, arrinconada en la puerta y envuelta por los fuertes brazos de la morena Quinn la miraba fijamente a los ojos "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó un poco atontada.

"No sé lo que me has hecho, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, a cada segundo te pienso ¡ni siquiera puedo dormir por pensarte!" decía un poco frustrada pero sin soltar a la rubia quien no pudo aguantar sentir el cálido aliento de Rachel golpear sus labios y se lanzó atrapando los suaves labios de la morena entre los suyos.

A Rachel la acción la tomó por sorpresa pero al sentir la legua de Quinn pidiendo permiso para entrar no dudó ni un segundo y entre abrió sus labios dejándole el paso libre a aquel delicioso musculo para que saboreara cada rincón de su boca, el beso era demandante y apasionado, la rubia pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la morena mientras esta la apegaba más hacia su cuerpo por la cintura, un gemido salió de la rubia al sentir su piel chocar con la de la morena. Rachel buscó más contacto e inconscientemente empujó sus caderas haciendo que Quinn notara su dureza y se sorprendiera deshaciendo rápidamente el beso. Rachel comenzaba a preocuparse… _**¡eres una idiota!, ahora si la cagaste**_… se lamentaba mentalmente al ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

"Quinn yo…" no sabía que decir.

"Rachel tu… ¿t-tienes un…?" no podía creer lo que estaba viendo entre las piernas de la morena, un gigante bulto sobresalía de esa zona.

"Si" suspiro derrotada "tengo un pene Quinn" afirmó esperando lo peor, que Quinn le gritara, que le digiera que nunca más se acercara a ella, pero nada pasó "¿no vas a decir nada?".

"¿Y qué podría decir?" le respondió con otra pregunta, el saber que la morena tenía un pene la había tomado por sorpresa, pero al ver la cara de terror que tenía la chica suspiró y ordenó sus ideas, el que Rachel tuviera aquel grandote miembro entre sus piernas no cambiaba nada, no la hacía peor persona y ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo por la chica. Le sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a la morena que estaba sentada en la orilla de la tina.

"Te entiendo si no quieres verme más" dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

"¿Por qué no te querría ver más?".

"Porque soy anormal" le respondió frustrada.

"¡Hey! No te trates así, eres una hermosa persona, y el que tengas un pene no cambia las cosas" dijo consolándola "Rachel, me gustas y mucho" le confesó y la morena la miró rápidamente no creyendo lo que oía "quisiera conocerte más, estar más tiempo contigo" Quinn había decidido sacar todos los sentimientos y decírselos a la morena.

"¿Quieres estar…c- conmigo?" preguntó incrédula.

"Si, de verdad me gustas mucho Rachel y si me das la oportunidad quiero conocerte mucho más" dijo tomando una de las manos de la morena "¿quieres?".

"Me encantaría" respondió con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos. Quinn se acercó y le dio un último beso para luego levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta.

"Será mejor que te deje sola un momento" dijo apuntando la erección de la morena "te espero en la piscina" dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Rachel estaba un poco sonrojada por lo dicho por la rubia pero más que nada estaba totalmente feliz y embobada con aquella hermosa chica, no se lo podía creer, Quinn Fabray, una chica de clase deseaba conocerla y estar con ella. Rachel se dio un apretón en el brazo para saber si estaba soñando pero al sentir el dolor supo que eso no era un sueño, que aquella rubia la esperaba en la piscina junto a sus amigos y ella no la haría esperar.


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola! aquí vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia, quería agradecer por los buenos deseos hacia mi mama, ya esta mucho mejor y de a poco esta volviendo a caminar así que me ha dado un poco mas de tiempo para escribir, gracias a todas (os) por sus reviews, follows y favoritos...

**bichoboagron, spyireland, SoDamnBeautiful1, Botas, denis(guest), allison green, Andrea1229(guest), Nay - M(guest), raquesofi, oskar017(guest) y Francisca Becerra, guest: **gracias por sus reviews, sin duda son las(os) mejores lectoras (es), gracias por su apoyo y sus consejos XD

**Catalina(guest), Kiky(guest), SAMANTA, alpha XD: **bienvenidas nuevas lectoras, espero que les siga gustando la historia :D

**Advertencia: este es un fic G!P Rachel así que si no te gusta no leas.**

**Aclaraciones: negrilla y cursiva, pensamientos, cursiva, conversación telefónica o algo que se lee en alguna parte.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy y Fox, pero la historia es mía. **

**sin mas los dejo para que lean, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews, saludos XD**

* * *

"Buenos días madre" una Quinn con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro aparecía en el comedor para desayunar junto a su mamá y sus amigas.

"Buenos días hija" la saludó su madre "¿A qué se debe esa hermosa sonrisa?" preguntó ya que nunca había visto esa sonrisa en su hija menor.

"Tiene esa sonrisa de idiota porque ayer se andaba besuqueando con la enana" dijo la latina molestando a su amiga.

"¿Besuqueando?, ¿Quién es la enana?" Judy no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando Santana.

"No es nada mamá, sabes que a Santana le gusta molestar, no le hagas caso" siguió tomando café.

"¿Cómo que no es nada? Mira Judy, ayer tu hijita por fin se atrevió y besó al gnomo de jardín" le sacó la lengua a su amiga "por eso trae la cara de idiota" decía mientras tomaba una tostada.

"¿Quién es el muchacho?" preguntó Judy para tratar de entender.

"No es un muchacho, bueno es una chica pero tiene un enorme pe…" Brittany se unía a la conversación pero Quinn la interrumpió.

"¿Es una chica?" la señora Fabray estaba un poco sorprendida ya que nunca su hija había demostrado algún tipo de sentimiento hacia otra mujer que no fuera ella o su hermana.

"Si, digo no" no sabía que responder ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre.

Judy vio la indecisión en el rostro de su hija, era cierto que ellos eran una familia muy católica pero también entendía que en las cosas del corazón uno no mandaba, incluso ella aun no entendía como pudo haberse enamorado de Russel Fabray, un hombre frio y ambicioso, pero lo amaba con todo su corazón "hija, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo no te juzgaré" dijo estirando su mano hasta alcanzar una de la rubia para transmitirle seguridad y confianza.

"Yo…ella se llama Rachel, es una chica bajita pero hermosa…no sé que me pasa con ella pero cada vez que la veo quiero tirármele encima y llenarla de besos, ella es muy tierna" cuando hablaba de la morena una chispa se encendía en sus ojos lo que no pasó desapercibido para su madre.

"¿Te gusta?, esta chica, Rachel ¿te gusta?" le preguntó con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia menor "si te gusta y ella te hace feliz, yo no tengo problemas, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ustedes"

"Gracias mamá" dicho esto se levantó y fue a abrazar a su madre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban muy felices, Judy por un lado estaba muy contenta de que Quinn pudiera confiar en ella ya que su relación nunca fue muy buena, y por otro lado Quinn estaba en las nubes ya que su madre la apoyaba en sus sentimientos hacia la morena, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que su padre también la aceptara, cosa que es muy difícil.

"Ya, basta de tanta azúcar, me están provocando diabetes" como siempre Santana rompiendo los momentos "rubia culona, tomaras tu celular y marcaras al gnomo para pedirle una cita"

"¿¡Que!?" gritó Quinn "no yo, no seré capaz"

"Entonces hasta aquí llegó lo que alguna vez pudiste tener con la enana"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó confundida.

"Porque la conozco y sé que es lo demasiado vergonzosa e idiota" afirmó.

Quinn se quedó pensando, en realidad lo poco que conocía de la morena era que es demasiado introvertida y vergonzosa, claro estaba que ella no tomaría el primer paso asi que no le quedaba de otra.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Rachel se levantaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ayer luego de que se ocupara de su "asunto" volvió con sus amigos y disfrutaron un rato más del poco sol que quedaba, limpiaron la piscina y decidieron volver a su casa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y ella y Noah estaban con la ropa mojada pero no sin antes que Quinn le entregara un papelito con su número anotado y un "llámame" escrito junto a él.

La morena se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió para un nuevo día laboral, tomó desayuno junto a Noah y se fueron al taller.

"Que tal chicos" los saludaba Mike.

"Hola viejo" chocaba los cinco con Puck.

"Hola Mike" le deba una sonrisa "¿Qué tenemos para hoy?"

El chico les explicó cuántos autos tenían que ver asi que se pusieron sus overoles y comenzaron a trabajar, Noah y Mike estaban trabajando en una camioneta Ford Ranger mientras que la morena se ocupada de su motocicleta, extrañaba tanto a su bebé, una semana que estaba en el taller sin que la pudiera reparar ya que tenían mucho trabajo, pero al fin estaba desocupada y lista para ocuparse de ella hasta que su celular vibró avisándole de un llamada entrante.

"¿diga?" contestó pero nadie respondió "¿Quién es?" preguntó pero nuevamente nadie respondió, hasta que escuchó que alguien decía _"o hablas o pateo tu refinado culo"_ y supo de inmediato quienes estaban al otro lado de la línea.

"_¿Rachel?" _preguntó temerosa _"S-soy Quinn"_

"Oh, hola" en cuanto escuchó que era la rubia quien hablaba una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro.

"_Yo…bueno me gustaría…"_

"_Tanta estupidez me sube la presión"_ se escuchó como Santana hablaba _"vamos rubia culona, dilo de una vez"_

"_Yo queria saber si quisieras salir conmigo" _dijo ya que la latina la estaba hartando. Rachel escuchó y más cara de boba puso.

"M-me encantaría" dijo casi babeando.

"Paso por ti hoy a las 8" le dijo.

"NO…digo yo paso por ti a las 8" habló Rachel.

"Está bien, te espero" y la rubia cortó la llamada dejando a una morena en el mismísimo cielo.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Dios, ¿enserio has tenido novios? Porque déjame decirte que pareciera como si por primera vez fueras a salir con alguien" la molestó la latina.

"Déjame" le dijo guardando su celular "solo con Rachel me ha pasado, es algo que no puedo controlar" se sonrojó.

"Me estoy imaginando la cara de idiota que debe tener la enana en estos momentos" dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"Ya Sany, no la molestes" habló Brittany que estaba viendo monitos animados en la tele.

"Bueno y ¿Qué te pondrás?" le preguntó a la rubia.

"Un vestido, creo" realmente estaba nerviosa, el tener una cita con Rachel la llenaba de ilusión pero también la llenaba de nervios.

"Tú no tendrás problema con la ropa, pero la enana si lo tendrá" dijo pensativa "¿has visto como se viste? Creo que solo tiene poleras con estampados de animes o algún dibujo animado"

"A mí me gusta como viste" nuevamente Britt salía en defensa de la morena.

"Porque son las series que tú ves cariño" le dijo la latina dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo no veo series y también me gusta cómo se viste" hablaba Quinn.

"Eso es porque estas embobada con ella" definitivamente Santana tenía un explicación para todo "creo que la iré a ayudar" tomó su bolso "vamos Britt-Britt, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

"Santana, no la molestes" dijo Quinn refiriéndose a Rachel.

"Tranquila Q, tu solo espera el resultado" ambas se despidieron de la rubia y salieron de la mansión Fabray con destino, el taller de Rachel mientras Quinn se quedaba sentada a los pies de su cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Miró la hora, 6:35, aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que se empezara a arreglar asi que decidió tomar un baño con esencias para relajarse un poco.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Rachel se encontraba de vuelta en su casa ya que eran las 7:15, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo debía vestir para una ocasión asi ya que nunca antes había tenido una cita, siempre que estaba con mujeres era cosa de una noche y había mucho alcohol. Caminaba de un lado para otro, buscando que podría vestir, pensó en ponerse unos jeans negros, una polera blanca, sus converse y una chaqueta de cuero negro pero de inmediato lo descartó ya que se veía muy informal.

Ding dong…

Escuchó el timbre sonar y se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose con que quienes buscaban eran Santana y Brittany.

"que tal gnomo" dijo entró en la casa seguida de la rubia que venía comiendo un helado de chocolate.

"Eh…hola" las saludó con la mano.

"Nos enteramos que tienes una cita con la rubia culona" dijo sonriendo "y venimos a ayudarte"

"No, no necesito ayuda, ya casi estoy lista" dijo sonrojada.

"¿Ah sí?, no me digas que vas a ir con tus típicas poleras de monitos" la morena asintió "enana, esta es una ocasión especial, es tu primera cita con Q y te tienes que ver bien" dicho esto salió de la casa y volvió con unas bolsas en sus manos.

"Rachie, te verás muy linda" Britt terminaba su helado.

Las tres chicas subieron al cuarto de la morena por petición de la latina, una vez en la pieza Santana sacó de las bolsas un pantalón de tela, una camisa celeste, una corbata azul, unos zapatos negros y un saco negro.

"Nosotras te ayudaremos a vestirte" dijo una emocionada Brittany.

"No es necesario" negó la morena con la cabeza.

"haber gnomo, si mi chica dice que te vestiremos es porque lo haremos asi que ahora desvístete" la morena le tenía un respeto máximo a la latina, por no decir miedo, asi que antes de que Santana terminara de hablar Rachel ya se encontraba solo con unos tiernos bóxer de Batman y un top negro "¿estas segura que esos bóxers no te quedan chicos?" dijo la latina al ver que el bóxer realmente le quedaba apretado a la morena en la entrepierna.

"Son los más grandes que encontré" respondió sonrojada.

"Está bien, comencemos" dicho esto ambas chicas comenzaron a vestir a la morena, mientras Brittany le ayudaba a ponerse la camisa, Santana se ocupaba de los pantalones, aprovechando para rozar el miembro de la morena y hacer que se sonrojara llevándose varios retos de parte de su novia. Después de 20 minutos la morena estaba impecable en el traje negro, llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola que le asentaba muy bien.

"Te ves tan linda" decía Brittany tiernamente.

"G-gracias" respondía sonrojada.

"Enana, esta es tu primera cita con Quinn asi que tienes que ser como tu eres, pero no tan idiota"

"¡Santana!" la retó Britt "solo tienes ser como tú eres, ella te amará" le aseguró la rubia y Santana rodó os ojos.

"Ahora, ¿en dónde iras a buscar a Q?"

"Eh, Noah está ocupando su camioneta y mi moto está aun en el taller, creo que iré caminando" levantó los hombros.

"Jajaja, muy buena enana" rió hasta que vio que Rachel hablaba enserio "¿estás loca? Como puedes llevar a la rubia caminando, olvídate de una segunda cita" dijo dramáticamente.

"¿Qué tal si le prestamos mi auto?" Brittany como siempre al rescate.

"Me parece bien, enana, vendrás con nosotras" dicho esto empujó a Rachel hacia fuera de la pieza y las tres salieron de la casa con dirección al departamento de Santana y Brittany.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Estas hermosa hija" Judy miraba desde el marco de la puerta como Quinn se terminaba de maquillar para su cita.

"¿Tú crees?, ¿no es un poco corto este vestido?" decía mirándose en el espejo.

"Para nada, es perfecto para un primera cita" dijo tranquilizándola "quedará embobada contigo"

"Gracias mamá" le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Tu hermana me llamó hoy, me avisó que ya estaría aquí la próxima semana para tomarse unas largas vacaciones"

"¿Enserio?" no podía ser mejor, tendría una cita que una hermosa chica y su hermana estaría devuelta en una semana luego de no verla en un año.

"Si" escuchó el timbre "creo que tu cita ya está aquí" Quinn miró su reloj, 8:00, sí que era puntual.

"Deséame suerte" sí que estaba nerviosa.

"No la necesitas mi amor, eres encantadora, solo se tu" le dijo su madre dejándole un beso en la frente para luego salir de la habitación.

Quinn se miró una última vez en el espejo, soltó un largo suspiro y salió de su cuarto para ir hacia la puerta en donde Racel ya la estaba esperando.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola!... dios al fin llego con el capitulo, escribí este capitulo 3 veces y no quedaba satisfecha pero al fin me gusto...espero que a ustedes les guste, miles de gracias por sus reviews y follows y favoritos.**

**Andrea1229(guest), bichoboagron, spyireland, guest, raquesofi, Francisca Becerra, SoDamnBeautiful1, Nay - M(guest), allison green, alpha XD:** muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por seguir apoyándome en esta historia, de verdad significa mucho para mi... :D

**Advertencia: este es un fic G!P Rachel asi que si no te gusta no leas.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy y Fox, pero la historia si es mía.**

**muchas gracias por su apoyo con mi mama y espero que les guste este capitulo, y como siempre espero sus comentarios... besos XD**

* * *

La rubia abrió la puerta y se quedó maravillada con aquella morena que se encontraba con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas esperando en la puerta y un impecable traje negro.

"Estas hermosa" dijo la rubia a Rachel quien no se había percatado que estaba en la puerta ya que la morena se encontraba tratando de soltar un poco su corbata… _**que tierna**_… pensó Quinn "¿necesitas ayuda?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Eh…hola" se sonrojó ante la vista de una hermosa rubia con un con un vestido celeste ceñido al cuerpo y un poco corto, para la sanidad mental de Rachel, unas sandalias de tacón a juego con el vestido, el cabello rizado y un maquillaje ligero "yo…eh…Santana…ella me apretó mucho" se refería a la corbata.

"Déjame ayudarte" dicho esto se acercó a la morena y le soltó un poco la corbata "¿está mejor?" preguntó y recibió un asentimiento por parte de la bajita.

"Esto…yo te traje estas flores" dijo escondiendo su rostro tras las flores para que Quinn no viera el sonrojo.

"Están hermosas" las tomó "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó ya que escucho a la morena balbucear algo.

"No más hermosas que tu" giró su rostro.

Quinn solo sonrió, le encantaba la forma de ser y actuar de Rachel, se comportaba como un niña pequeña cuando estaba con ella, aunque no conocía su forma de ser con otras personas, pero por lo que pudo ver cuando pasaron la tarde en la piscina, la morena siempre era igual y eso la traía loca y perdidamente hipnotizada por aquella morena bajita que tenía enfrente.

Rachel por otro lado cada vez que estaba cerca de la morena no sabía actuar, era como si todo sus sentidos decidieran abandonarla y solo dejara su cuerpo con una cara de boba, que por alguna razón pareciera atraer más a la rubia, no entendía cómo, pero cada vez que Quinn tan solo la miraba sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas parecían como si en cualquier momento fueran a desvanecerse.

"¿Vamos?" Quinn había decidido que era hora de comenzar su tan esperada cita.

"Eh…claro" Rachel no se explicaba en que momento Quinn había ido a dejar las flores y había vuelto con un tapado crema cubriendo su espalda ya que comenzaba a hacer frio.

Rachel guió a la rubia hasta el auto que Brittany le había prestado, Quinn se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, ambas se subieron y la morena comenzó a manejar siguiendo las instrucciones que la rubia le daba. Luego de 20 minutos ambas entraban a un hermoso restaurant, pero sencillo ya que Quinn queria que Rachel se sintiera cómoda, en donde se acercaron hasta la recepción.

Mientras Quinn verificaba la mesa Rachel miraba el lugar, las luces eran tenues, lo que le daba un ambiente acogedor al lugar, eran alrededor de 40 mesas que se ubicaban de distintas formas, todas arregladas con un mantel blanco que caía, un candelabro en medio de esta y un florero con unas cuatro rosas.

"Bonito lugar" murmuró la morena, se encontraba nerviosa ya que nunca antes había cenado en un lugar como ese.

"Síganme por favor" un camarero se acercaba a ellas y las guiaba hasta su mesa que estaba un poco más alejada de la entrada lo cual les brindaba más privacidad.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó una vez que el camarero se había marchado en busca de una botella de vino a petición suya.

"Si, es muy…bonito"

"Me gusta que te guste" soltó una pequeña carcajada que sonó como el canto de un ángel para Rachel dejándola embobada "¿te he dicho que me encanta la cara que pones?" eso hizo Rachel se sonrojara nuevamente "eres tan tierna, pareces una niña pequeña". Quinn se encontraba maravillada con Rachel, no lograba entender como unas cuantas conversaciones, unas miradas y un beso podían hacer que estuviera perdidamente enamorada de aquella chica, sí, porque estaba enamorada, durante el viaje desde su casa hasta el restaurant se fijó en cada detalle del rostro de la morena, cada gesto que hacía con sus cejas y sus labios, los vaivenes de su pecho al respirar, su pelo castaño y sus hermosos ojos.

"Aquí tiene señorita, una de las mejores botellas de vino de este restaurant" dijo el camarero sirviendo ambas copas "¿Ya saben que pedirán?"

"¿Qué pedirás tú?" le preguntó Rachel a Quinn.

"Yo pediré… ensalada cesar y un trozo de lasaña vegetariana con crema de champiñones"

"¿Eres vegetariana?"

"Si, ¿te molesta?"

"Claro que no, yo también soy vegetariana" ambas se sonrieron "quiero lo misma que ella" le dijo al camarero quien asintió y se fue.

"Ya tenemos algo en común" dijo Quinn sorbiendo un poco de vino "haber, cuéntame de ti" incentivó a la morena.

"Eh… ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Hmm…edad, color favorito, comida favorita, que haces en tus tiempos libres, todo, quiero saberlo todo de ti"

"Bueno, tengo 23, verde, pizza vegana, juego videojuegos" respondió y tomó un poco de vino "las mismas preguntas para ti"

"Tengo 24 años, celeste, rollitos de primavera con salsa blanca e en mis tiempos libres salgo con las chicas, estoy en la piscina, voy de compras o lo que me apetezca" llegaba el camarero con los platos "cuéntame de tus padres" al terminar de decir eso vio como el semblante de la morena se volvió triste.

"Ellos…murieron cuando tenía 10 años, desde ese entonces vivía en una orfanato, en donde conocí a Noah y el padre Agustino" explicó sin entrar en detalles.

"Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar"

"No…no te preocupes, tu querías saber todo de mi" dijo con una sonrisa "a pesar de que mis padres murieron, siempre me sentí apoyada y querida, el padre Agustino siempre se preocupaba de mí, además el doctor Stevens siempre estuvo controlando mi salud, él era un muy buen amigo de mis padres"

"El doctor Stevens ¿es tu médico de cabecera?" preguntó interesada.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¿Que si se encarga de toda tu salud, incluso del "mini"?"

"Si, él es el que se encarga de eso, siempre haciéndome exámenes, cuando tenía 15 me explicó que mi condición se debía a una alteración en el cromosoma 23, dice que de cada 100.000 personas 1 es como yo" explicó comiendo de su lasaña.

"¿O sea que hay más mujeres que tienen tu condición?"

"No solo mujeres" tomó un sorbo de vino "también hay hombres que tienen vagina" levantó los hombros mientras seguía comiendo.

"Woow, eso no lo sabía…y dime ¿eres virgen?" la morena se anduvo atragantando un poco con la comida ante tan inesperada pregunta asi que se tomó casi toda la copa de vino para pasar la comida.

"Eh…no" dijo sonrojada "pero solo lo he hecho con un par de mujeres"

"¿Un par de mujeres?" no pudo evitar sentirse celosa aunque sabía que antes no conocía a Rachel asi que no tenía ningún derecho sobre la vida amorosa de la morena.

"Si, pero solo fueron tres, mi primera novia en la secundaria y las demás fueron cosa de una noche" explicó haciendo que la rubia se tranquilizara un poco "supongo que tú no eres virgen" no pudo evitar que su voz saliera un tanto irritada.

"Supones bien, pero solo lo hice un par de veces con la misma persona"

"¿El idiota de tu novio?" cuando queria era muy directa.

"No…mi ex novio, Sam, estuvimos juntos durante 2 años pero él se mudó a Inglaterra y no lo he vuelto a ver"

"¿Lo amabas?"

"No sé si lo amaba, pero me hacía sentir querida" ambas terminaban su cena y se quedaban mirando "¿Amabas a tu novia?"

"No…estuvimos 1 año juntas, me sentía bien con ella y una noche solo se dio, no habíamos planeado que pasara, sus padres no estaban en su casa y comenzamos con caricias y luego pasó" levantó los hombros.

Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda con lo que acababa de relatar la morena sobre cómo fue su primera vez con otra chica "Y… ¿siempre te han gustado las chicas?"…_**que estúpida pregunta**_… se regañó mentalmente.

"Eso creo, digamos que con lo que tengo entre las piernas no me quedan muchas opciones" rió aligerando el ambiente "¿y tú?, ¿es primera vez que tienes una cita con una chica?"

"Si, es primera vez que siento algo tan fuerte por una mujer" se sinceró "Rach…sé que tan solo hemos hablado un par de veces pero no puedo explicar todo lo que me haces sentir, cada vez que te veo siento como una corriente recorre todo mi cuerpo"

"Nunca he sido buena en esto de los sentimientos, pero tú haces que me tiemblen las piernas con solo verte, cuando veo tus ojos no puedo evitar tener cara de boba y perderme en ellos, no sé qué me has hecho, pero te aseguro que nunca antes había sentido esto con nadie" Rachel estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía sin sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza y eso hacía que la rubia se maravillara más con ella.

"Señoritas, ¿se les ofrece algo más?" el camarero las sacaba de su mundo.

"No, ¿podría traerla cuenta por favor?" pidió la morena recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico quien se fue en busca de lo pedido.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Quinn al ver que Rachel sacaba dinero.

"Pagar la cuenta" dijo como si fuera obvio.

"Rach, yo te invité, yo debo pagar" no queria que la morena gastara su dinero, ella la había invitado y ella pagaría.

"Déjame, por favor" dijo acariciando una de las manos de la rubia logrando convencerla.

"Está bien, pero la siguiente pago yo" la morena asintió y pagó la cuenta para luego salir del restaurant hacia el auto "Y bien, aún es temprano ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" no queria que la noche terminara tan rápido, queria estar más tiempo con la morena.

"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el parque?" a Rachel le encantaba caminar por el parque, amaba la tranquilidad y sentir el aire fresco golpear su rostro, muchas veces cuando no podía dormir por las pesadillas sobre el accidente de sus padres salía a caminar en compañía de Noah hasta que el sueño llegaba a ella y volvían a su hogar.

"Me encantaría si es contigo" dijo para luego acariciar la mano de la morena que estaba sobre los cambios.

Rachel encendió el auto y manejó hasta un parque cercano, ambas se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar mientras entablaban una amena conversación, Rachel le contaba sobre sus gustos, el día de su cumpleaños, que tipo de películas le gustaba ver, las series que veía, la música que prefería mientras Quinn la escuchaba atentamente, cada cosa que la morena le contaba era como un preciado tesoro para ella, estaba tan contenta de que Rachel fuera tan abierta con ella y decidiera contarle cosas de su vida.

Mientras iban caminando por un puente que cruzaba por encima de un pequeño lago Quinn no aguantó más y tomó la mano de Rachel entrelazando sus dedos, la acción tomó por sorpresa a la morena pero no hizo nada para deshacerla de hecho ella tenía pensado tomarle de la mano, pero no estaba segura de como reaccionaria la rubia asi que no lo hizo.

Las chicas siguieron caminando por el parque, ahora era Quinn quien contaba cosas sobre su vida, como era la relación con su familia, le contó que había sido la capitana de las porristas en la secundaria y que era abogada, también le contó sobre las películas que prefería, la música que le gustaba y muchas cosas más. Ambas chicas se sentían muy a gusto con la otra, se conocían mucho más y eso las hacia inmensamente felices. Dio la medianoche y ambas decidieron que sería lo mejor volver a sus casas.

Rachel condujo hasta la mansión Fabray y la dejó en la puerta de esta.

"Gracias por esta maravillosa noche" le dijo Quinn con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti por haberme invitado, creo que si no lo hubieras hecho aún estaríamos en las mismas" decía mientras se rascaba el cuello, señal de vergüenza.

"Me encantas" dicho esto Quinn tomó a Rachel de la camisa y la besó tiernamente en los labios, fue un beso un poco corto para el gusto de ambas pero que las dejó suplicando por un poco de aire.

"Tu…también me encantas" dijo la morena tratando de tomar aire.

"Nos vemos luego, conduce con cuidado" le dejó un ligero beso en la mejilla y se entró en la mansión.

"Nos vemos" susurró la morena cuando veía como la rubia entraba en su casa, se dio media vuelta y se fue al auto para ir a su casa.

Ambas llevaban la sonrisa más grande que nunca tuvieron y eso se debía a que habían conocido a la persona más maravillosa de sus vidas y no le pensaban dejar escapar nunca.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola! perdon chicas, se que no hay excusas pero mi notebook murió y no tenia en donde escribir ni subir el capitulo y como mi hermano es tan buena gente, me presto el suyo para que pudiera escribir un momento y subirlo...miles de gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews, no saben como me alegran... bueno sin mas los dejos leer...recuerden que este es un fic g!p Rachel y los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mia y como anduve viendo que hay una persona que esta plagiando las historias es mejor dejarlo en claro por cualquier cosa... los re kiero y espero que les guste.**

* * *

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y Quinn se levantaba con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, luego de que Rachel la hubiera dejado en la puerta de su casa y aquel beso que llevaba aguantando toda la noche, era imposible no estar contenta. Se levantó y se fue a dar un ducha, le tocaba un día pesado ya que sería el juicio de Matthew Johnson, al menos esperaba conseguir una fianza ya que aquel hombre había hecho un desfalco millonario en la empresa de su hermano.

Salió de la ducha y buscó su conjunto preferido para los juicios que contaba con una falda ceñida al cuerpo negra, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca, una chaquetilla a juego con la falda, se puso unos botines de tacones negros y para finalizar un leve maquillaje y una coleta apegada a la nuca, se miró en el espejo, tomó unas carpetas, su bolso y salió de su habitación, se despidió de su madre y sus amigas, que aún estaban en su casa, tomó su Hummer y se dirigió al Bufet Fabray, de camino se compró un café negro y unas galletas, al llegar estacionó su auto y entro en las oficinas.

"Buenos días Srta. Fabray" Susana, su secretaria.

"Buenos días Susana, ¿el señor Johnson ya llegó?" preguntó mientras avanzaba con dirección a su oficina flanqueada por su secretaria.

"Si, la está esperando en su oficina"

"Gracias, avísale al abogado Thomas que en media hora partimos para el juzgado" dicho esto Quinn entró en su oficina "señor Johnson, veo que se ha levantado temprano" no le caía muy bien ese hombre, pero era un muy buen amigo de su padre así que tenía que soportarlo.

"Hola Quinn, es solo que no tenía nada más que hacer" respondió sin darle importancia al tono usado por la rubia.

"Bueno Matthew, quiero que sepas que lo máximo que podemos obtener será una fianza un poco alta y quizás tengas que firmar mensualmente, eso implica que no podrás salir del país durante el tiempo que el juez estime conveniente" le aclaró las posibilidades.

"Pero…" la rubia no lo dejó continuar.

"Es eso o la cárcel, y yo creo es mejor seguir teniendo las comodidades de tu casa a pasar varios años entre delincuentes" dijo Quinn y siguió ordenando algunos papeles para el juicio.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Eran las diez de la mañana y Rachel aún no se despertaba, seguía soñando con aquella rubia de hermosos ojos verdes con unos pequeños destellos dorados.

"¡Enana!" la morena escuchó aquel grito y un fuerte movimiento en su cama cosa que la hizo levantarse enseguida pero una rubia de ojos azules la estaba abrazando.

"pero que… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, tan temprano?" la latina rodó los ojos.

"Hobbit, son las diez de la mañana" se sentó a los pies de la cama.

"Rachie, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Quinnie?" le preguntó Brittany. Ante la pregunta la morena se puso colorada y trató de esconderse debajo de las sabanas pero falló en el intento ya que Santana se levantó y tiró de la sabana y el cobertor dejando a la morena al descubierto solo con una musculosa blanca y unos bóxers plomos con estampado de Bugs bunny.

"Woow enana, es la carpa más grande que he visto en mi vida" exclamó la latina mirando la gran erección de la morena quien apenas vio su entrepierna tomó una almohada y la puso para cubrirse "creo que si te bajaras los bóxers saldrían hasta monos en bicicleta de ahí" seguía con sus bromas haciendo que la morena se sonrojara más.

"Ya Santi, déjala tranquila" Brittany salía en defensa de Rachel fulminando con la mirada a su novia.

"Está bien, bueno a lo que hemos venido, Q no nos quiso contar como les fue en la cita así que, como sabemos que eres nuestra amiga" utilizaba un tono de voz dulce, para conseguir lo que quería "queríamos que nos contaras que paso"

"Eh…fuimos a comer" fue todo lo que dijo.

"Enana, queremos saber los detalles sabrosos" rodaba los ojos.

"¿Sabrosos?, la lasaña estaba sabrosa" tan ingenua.

"¡Dios Hobbit! ¿Se besaron?, eso es lo único que nos importa saber… ¿tuvieron sexo desenfrenado en el baño?...oh dios, supongo que usaste preservativo, gnomo si no te pusiste condón estas muerta, no quiero ser tía tan joven y dudo mucho que a Russel le guste la idea…" divagaba Santana en voz alta caminando de un lado para otro y haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara a niveles increíbles y negara con la cabeza.

"No…nosotras no…"trataba de hablar pero la latina seguía con su divagación.

"Oh por dios, Russel, seguro que te castra por haberte acercado a su hija, Q….Quinn, de seguro esta toda adolorida, y quien no si te meten esa cosa gigante" se refería al miembro de la morena.

"¡Santana!" oh, oh, Brittany está molesta "deja de molestar a Rachie o te quedas sin tus "_jueguitos" _por una semana"

"No Britt, ya me callo" tan dominada.

"Ya Rach, no le hagas caso a Sany, cuéntanos que paso" ella también era un cotilla.

"Eh…fuimos a comer, después al parque y luego la fui a dejar a su casa, eso es todo lo que hicimos" se le olvidaba un detalle "ah, también nos besamos" dijo con un adorable sonrojo.

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿para esa mierda vinimos?" Santana como siempre tan señorita.

"Yo no les dije que vinieran" elevó los hombros.

"Vamos Britt, tenemos cosas que hacer" dicho esto la latina salió de la habitación, Brittany se despidió de la morena y la siguió.

Rachel se quedó acostada en su cama sin entender a que venía todo eso, ¿Santana se había molestado por que no había pasado nada en la cita?… _**pero que le pasa a esta mujer**_… de verdad no entendía que había pasado. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a dar una ducha bien helada ya que su amigo parecía no querer bajar.

Luego de 45 minutos salía de su habitación con un jean negro desgastado en las rodillas, una polera ploma con estampado de Death Note y sus converse negras, empezó a buscar a Noah por la casa pero no lo encontró, seguramente ya estaría en el taller. Se preparó el desayuno, unas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche, se terminó todo y decidió ir al taller ya que eran un poco más de las 11 de la mañana.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Quinn Fabray salía del juzgado junto a Matt Johnson, la rubia había acertado en el fallo, el juez había determinado una buena suma de dinero para la fianza del hombre y en vez de firmar mensualmente debía hacerlo quincenal cosa que no le gustó mucho al hombre, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Se despidieron y la rubia partió hacia su oficina, quería arreglar un par de papeles y así tener la tarde libre para poder ver a la morena, era curioso las ganas que tenia de verla, necesitaba ver su tierna carita y escuchar su voz.

Llegó lo más rápido posible a su oficina y luego de media hora salía de esta avisándole a su secretaria que tendría la tarde libre así que no le pasara ninguna llamada de trabajo a su celular, salió del edificio y tomó su Hummer.

"San, necesito que me des la dirección del taller de Rachel" ni siquiera un hola.

"_Hola Quinn, muy bien ¿y tú?" dijo con sarcasmo._

"Jajaja, ¿ahora eres tú la de los modales?"

"_Está bien, enseguida te mandó un mensaje, Britt Britt es la que se sabe la dirección_" sin más cortó.

La rubia siguió conduciendo en círculos hasta que le llegó el mensaje de la latina con la dirección del taller, apenas lo leyó se dirigió hacia el lugar ya que se encontraba ansiosa con ver a la morena, tenía tantas genas de tomar su mano, que Rachel la abrazara y así poder oler aquel exquisito aroma a vainilla que desprendía la mecánica. Condujo lo más rápido posible hasta que se encontró fuera del taller de Rachel y Noah, según lo que decía el mensaje. Se bajó de su Hummer y se dirigió a la entrada.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Rach, ¿Qué tal en tu cita de anoche con Quinn?" le preguntó Noah una vez que estuvieron desocupados.

"Bien, digo…fue perfecta, ella es tan…" volvía a poner su cara de boba.

"Valla, creo que te dio fuerte" bromeó su amigo.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntaba confundida.

"Amor Rachel, te enamoraste de la rubia" le afirmó muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Yo…no sé que es el amor, nunca he estado enamorada así que no sé lo que se siente" decía un poco apenada.

"¿Qué sientes cuando estas con la rubia?"

"Yo…siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla, no puedo dejar de perderme en sus hermosos ojos, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto" explicó.

"Ves, estas enamorada" le afirmó cosa que dejó pensando a la morena, todas las cosas que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Quinn eran nuevas para ella, nunca antes las había sentido con nadie.

Rachel siguió metida en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido del timbre la sacó de su mundo, se limpió la grasa de las manos, se amarró el overol a la cintura y fue a abrir. No contaba con encontrarse con la hermosa rubia que hace un rato atrás ocupaba por completo sus pensamientos, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa inmediata.

"Veo que te alegra verme" dijo Quinn al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la morena.

"Mucho" se le escapó son pensar, sonrojándose en seguida.

"También me gusta mucho verte" le dijo la rubia dejándole un beso en la comisura de los labios los cual subió a las nubes a Rachel.

"Eh…pasa" dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la rubia entrara.

La morena cerró la puerta y ambas se dirigieron hasta donde estaban Noah y Mike descansando después de un largo y pesado día de trabajo.

"¡Hey rubia!" la abrazó Puck "Rach, no me dijiste que tu novia vendría" le dijo molestándola, haciendo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran.

"Yo…he…ella no es mi…" trataba de aclarar que no era su novia pero la rubia la interrumpió.

"Yo no le he avisado que vendría y no somos novias, aún" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que la morena se sonrojara mas.

"Quinn, el es Mike, es un amigo de nosotros que trabaja aquí" le presentó el moreno.

"Mucho gusto Mike" ambos se dieron la mano.

"¿Se te averió el auto?" preguntó Rachel ya que si Quinn estaba allí era porque lo más probable es que algo anduviera mal con su Hummer.

"No, de hecho venia a verte a ti" la señaló con el dedo "me gustaría que fuéramos a dar una vuelta, si es que no estás ocupada" era imposible que Rachel se negara a alguna petición hecha por la rubia así que se disculpó un momento y se fue a sacar el overol, se lavó la cara, las manos y volvió con los chicos, lista para irse.

"Woow, veo que tenias prisa" bromeó Puck al ver que la morena ya estaba lista para irse, haciendo que se sonrojara y la rubia soltara un pequeña risilla.

Ambas se despidieron de las chicas y salieron del taller, Quinn ya tenía preparado las actividades que harían esa tarde, siempre se destacaba por ser una mujer muy bien preparada y lista para cualquier ocasión, pero no contaba con que alguien se aparecería y arruinaría sus planes.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola! aqui vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo, muchas pero muchas gracias a todas/os por sus reviews, bienvenido a los lectores nuevos... espero que me sigan apoyando como ahora ya que para mi son muy importantes sus opiniones... bueno como saben este es un fic g!p Rachel, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

**espero que les guste y como siempre espero ansiosa sus reviews, los re quiero un montón, nos vemos luego.**

* * *

Las chicas ya estaban en la cine, pasarían _"los juegos del hambre: 2",_ la rubia se había decidido por esa película ya que a ella le gustaban las románticas y a Rachel las más sangrientas y como esa película era la combinación perfecta eligió esa. Compraron palomitas, bebidas y entraron para ubicarse en sus asientos.

Durante la película Quinn tomaba la mano de la morena, le acariciaba el brazo con sus dedos y se abrazaba a ella fingiendo que le aterraba la sangre que se mostraba en la cinta. Luego de dos horas y algo salieron de la sala tomadas de las manos. Quinn necesitaba sentir a Rachel lo más cercana posible, estar cerca de la morena la hacía sentirse tan bien, tan completa, le encantaba sentir aquel calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su aroma a vainilla, el tacto suave de sus manos que a la vez eran ásperas por el trabajo.

Siguieron caminando por las calles hasta que el estomago de la morena comenzó a rugir sacando una carcajada a la rubia.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" le preguntó la rubia aguantando la risa.

"Eh…" mas rojas no podía estar "bueno" respondió sobándose la nuca.

"Vamos, por acá cerca hay un Mc Donald's, siempre veníamos con mi familia, los fines de semana" siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al local de comida rápida, ambas pidieron una hamburguesa vegetarianas, una bebida y Rachel le agregó una papas fritas. Ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, degustaban su comida mirándose a los ojos en donde transmitían todos sus sentimientos.

"Veo que no pierdes el tiempo" el grandote nuevamente llegaba a arruinar las cosas.

"¿Acaso no entiendes que no te quiero ver más?, creo que te gusta que te rechacen" decía Quinn sin prestarle mucha atención.

"No te pongas de esa manera" decía con sorna para luego mirar a la morena "así que era verdad que andabas con esta ratita" sus amigos reían ante lo dicho por el chico.

"No te atrevas a hablar así de ella" decía levantándose de su asiento enojada, nadie tenía el derecho de tratar a la morena así menos el estúpido de Finn quien era un niñito mimado incapaz de hacer algo por los demás, siempre pensaba en el mismo sin importarle el daño que hacía a su paso.

"No puedo creer que la defiendas de esa manera, ¿Qué te puede dar esta?, mírala por dios, viste igual que un niño pequeño y se nota que no tiene donde caerse muerta" el grupito secundaba las bromas de su amigo.

Rachel escuchaba atenta todas las cosas que decían de ella, era cierto que no tenía dinero como el grandulón, era cierto que no podría darle los lujos a Quinn que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero estaba segura que nadie amaría a la rubia como ella, si, porque ella amaba a Quinn Fabray y como le prometió a su hermano que lucharía por ella. Siguió escuchando hasta que la rubia perdió la paciencia y le gritó al chico.

"¡Que te calles idiota!" le dio una cachetada a Finn, lo cual hizo que todos sus amigos hicieran silencio y el chico se enfureciera empujándola contra la silla en la cual antes estaba sentada.

"Que ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla de nuevo" con esto dicho Rachel se fue contra Finn, asestándole un par de golpes en la cara, rompiéndole el labio y la ceja izquierda, siguió golpeándolo mientras el chico solo atinaba a cubrirse la cara con sus brazos hasta que los amigos de este la tomaron por los hombros y la alejaron de su amigo "vuelve a tocarla y te juro que te peor" trataba de soltarse para seguir golpeándolo.

"Rach, cariño, tranquila" Quinn le tomaba la cara con ambas manos para poder tranquilizarla "vamos Rachel, respira, no sigas" dicho esto le plantó un beso que surtió efecto de inmediato ya que la morena en seguida se tranquilizó y puso su hermosa cara de boba.

"Esto no se quedará así hija de puta, te juro que me las pagaras" dijo Finn mientras sus amigos lo ayudaban a levantarse y lo sacaban del lugar.

Las chicas no tomaron en cuenta la amenaza del chico pero si se pusieron rojas al percatarse de las miradas de la gente sobre ellas así que, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del local. Quinn se aseguró de que la morena no tuviera ninguna herida pero con lo único que se encontró fue con un pequeño moretón en las costillas y un poco de sangre en el labio, quiso curarle la herida, pero Rachel dijo que solo era un rasguño así que siguieron caminado con dirección a su Hummer.

"Me…me llamaste cariño" Rachel aun estaba embobada por el termino que usó la rubia con ella.

"¿Te molesta que te llame asó?" preguntó un poco preocupada, no se había percatado del término que había usado ya que lo único que quería era tranquilizar a su morena.

"No, no me molesta" negaba con su cabeza "me gusta…que…me llames así" decía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Eres tan adorable" le dejó un beso en la mejilla y ambas subieron a la camioneta ya que había llegado al lugar en donde la habían dejado.

Quinn se dirigió hasta la casa de la morena, allí la dejó en la puerta de su casa junto con un sentido beso en los labios, no podía mantenerse alejada de sus exquisitos labios, y luego regresó a su casa.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Hey Rach" la saludó Noah mientras comía un sándwich y se sentaba en el sillón.

"Hola" le respondió y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué mierda te pasó en el labio?" preguntaba cuando se percataba del poco de sangre que esta tenía en el.

"Nos encontramos con el ex novio de Quinn" explicó "él la empujó y yo le pegue, pero el logró darme un golpe en la cara rompiéndome el labio y otro en las costillas" dijo levantándose la polera dejando a la vista un par de moretones más que antes no estaban.

"Ese imbécil se atrevió a tocarte" estaba más que enojado "no será bueno para el si me lo encuentro porque quedará sin dientes" se hacía tronar los dedos.

"Déjalo así, creo que le di su merecido, además no quiero que nada te pase" decía levantándose del sillón "me iré a tomar una ducha caliente y a dormir un poco, estoy sintiendo como me duele el cuerpo" decía caminando a su habitación.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Al fin te apareces rubia" Santana y su forma de saludar.

"¿Aún están aquí?" no estaba para las bromas de la latina después de lo sucedido con el idiota de Finn.

"¡Hey!, pero, ¿Qué te hemos hecho?...mejor dicho ¿Qué te pasó?" Santana conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que algo había sucedido, además que la cara de fastidiada que llevaba era muy notoria.

"Fui a buscar a Rachel al taller" la latina alzó las cejas y la rubia siguió explicando "fuimos al cine y luego a comer, estábamos disfrutando de la comida hasta que el imbécil de Finn apareció con su grupito de idiotas" decía apretando la mandíbula.

"¿Acaso no se cansa de dar lastima?" Santana presentía lo que había pasado.

"Nos pusimos a discutir y le pegue una cachetada cuando empezó a insultar a Rach"

"Me lo imaginaba" rodó los ojos "Lo único que hacían era discutir cuando estaban juntos y como ahora encontraste a la enana, que por cierto tiene mucho mas tamaño que él…" se calló ante la mirada fulminante de la rubia "continua".

"Después de eso me empujó contra una la silla y Rachel se le tiró encima golpeándolo" una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en su morena defendiéndola de esa forma.

"¿Y quién ganó?, porque déjame decirte que a pesar de que Finnepto es grande Rachel le saca mucha ventaja, supongo que has visto sus brazos, ¡Dios! Si estuviera soltera me pasaría el día colgada de ellos y acariciando sus abdominales que están de muerte… ok mejor me callo" Quinn estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

"Rachel ganó la pelea, pero también recibió algunos golpes, ella me dijo que no eran nada, pero vi que en sus costados tenia algunos moretones y el labio roto" realmente estaba preocupada, quería volver a la casa de la morena y estar con ella hasta que las marcas desaparecieran, pero también entendía que la mecánica necesitaba su espacio.

Santana vio la cara preocupada que tenía su amiga, ella se había dado de que la rubia estaba enamorada de Rachel, nunca antes había visto eso sonrisa tan brillante en la cara de su amiga y se sentía sumamente feliz de verla de esa manera "Aún no me has contado que te preocupa" dijo leyendo el pensamiento de su amiga. Quinn soltó un sonoro suspiro y habló.

"Antes de irse, Finn amenazó a Rachel diciéndole que se las iba a pagar y tu sabes que lo cumple" eso era lo que más le aterraba, que el chico pudiera hacerle algún daño a su morena, ella no podría perdonárselo nunca ya que por defenderla a ella el chico la tenía en su lista negra.

"Ya veo" se puso seria, la latina sabia de lo que era capaz el grandulón, cuando era novio de Quinn muchas veces su amiga le había contado que el chico había mandado a su grupo de amigotes a darle una golpiza a algún chico que se acercara a la rubia. Pero no podía demostrar su preocupación, tenía que calmar a su amiga y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque no estaba muy segura "Vamos Q, debes estar tranquila, sabes que Finnepto no se atrevería a dañar al Gnomo, además Noah ni se despega de ella, y déjame decirte que esos dos juntos son dinamita pura" trataba de aligerar el ambiente sacándole un ligera sonrisa a su amiga.

"Tienes razón, Rach sabe cómo defenderse y sé que no dejará que el imbécil de Finn le haga daño" trataba de convencerse "¿y Britt?" necesitaba cambiar de tema.

"salió de compras con Judy, no quise ir porque no tenía ganas" alzó los hombros.

"¿Santana López sin ganas de ir de compras? Woow, eso es raro" la molestaba mientras reía.

"Tengo algo que decirte" ahora sí que estaba seria y demostraba un poco de nervio, Quinn al ver el cambio en sus amigas se acomodó en el sillón e invitó a la latina para que la siguiera.

"Cuéntame que te pasa" vio a Santana soltar un sonoro suspiro.

"Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Britt" Quinn se quedó procesando la noticia, su amiga Santana López, la chica que hasta hace poco no paraba de mirarles los pechos a las mujeres descaradamente, estaba hablando de proponerle matrimonio a Brittany. No se lo podía creer. "¿no vas a decir nada?" preguntaba nerviosa.

"Woow, esto es… Woow, nunca pensé que vería a Santana "_soltera por siempre_" López, hablando de matrimonio"

"Brittany es mi complemento" decía con ilusión y adoración en sus ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su amiga "ella es la mujer de mi vida, es con ella que quiero formar una familia, es la mujer que siempre soñé"

Quinn miraba como su amiga había cambiado, hace un par de meses era una mujer que iba de cama en cama con cuanta mujer se le presentara, aunque siempre ha estado enamorada de la rubia, hasta que Brittany le confesó sus sentimientos ya que no soportaba ver a su latina en los brazos de otra y así ambas habían decidido empezar a salir para ver si funcionaban, ahora no podían estar sin la otra, se necesitaban y se amaban ante todo. Quinn admiraba el amor de sus amigas y pensaba si su amor con Rachel llegaría a ser como el de ellas, pleno, comprometido y hermoso.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

_Al día siguiente_

Rachel se despertaba adolorida, se levantó de su cama, levantó su polera de dormir y miró su torso en el espejo, allí habían unos cinco moretones, no muy grandes pero notorios, volvió a bajar su polera y se metió al baño para darse una ducha, por suerte su hermano le había dicho que no era necesario que fuera a trabajar esa día ya que era mejor que se quedara en casa para que se recuperara de los golpes… _**es un exagerado**_… pensó la morena a la vez que giraba los ojos, Noah era muy sobre protector. Salió de la ducha media hora después y miró hacia su cama, nunca pensó ver a su rubia sentada de espaldas a ella mirando unos posters de series anime que tenía en la pared que daba a la cabecera de la cama.

"¿Quinn?" preguntó un poco insegura, estaba segura que aun seguía dormida y eso era un sueño.

"Hola" la rubia se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la morena pero en cuanto lo hizo quedó con la boca abierta. Frente suyo se encontraba Rachel con una toalla blanca que solo cubría desde sus caderas hasta las rodillas, dejando así a la vista sus pequeños pechos y su marcado abdomen, sin pudor alguno, literalmente se le hizo agua la boca a la rubia cuando imaginó su lengua recorriendo uno por uno los seis cuadritos que estaban bien marcado en el estomago de la mecánica. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar eso pensamientos y se enfocó en los moretones que se notaban en este.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" enseguida se pateo mentalmente por lo brusco de la pregunta.

"Necesitaba saber cómo estabas, ayer me quedé un poco preocupada" dijo apuntando los moretones

"No te preocupes, en un par de días estoy como nueva" dijo dándole un hermosa sonrisa para tranquilizar a la rubia.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, ninguna sabia que mas decir, por un lado Quinn trataba de no mirar el cuerpo de la morena ya que si lo hacia una vez mas estaba segura que la poca cordura que le quedaba desaparecería por completa y se abalanzaría sobre la mecánica para calmar el fuego que estaba sintiendo entre sus piernas y por el otro lado Rachel tampoco sabía que decir, nunca esperó ver a Quinn ahí, en su habitación mientras ella se encontraba solo con una toalla atada a su cintura, eso la hizo reaccionar, debía vestirse de inmediato o podría cometer una locura y le haría el amor en ese mismo instante a la rubia.

"Eh…Quinn…" la rubia la miró "¿p-podrías darte vuelta?" la rubia entendió y se giró de inmediato con un color carmesí en sus mejillas. La morena buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, se puso unos jeans negros ajustados, sus converse plomas y una polera celeste con estampado de Bugs bunny "ya puedes voltearte" le dijo para que la rubia la mirara.

Quinn se giró y sonrió ante una adorable Rachel vestida con la polera de sus dibujos animados "estas muy guapa" le dijo haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

"Y tu estas hermosa" devolvió el cumplido, ahora era Quinn quien se sonrojaba. Nuevamente silencio, pero este era un silencio cómodo, ambas se miraban a los ojos transmitiendo miles de sentimientos.

"¿Debes trabajar?" le preguntó rompiendo el silencio pero no el contacto de sus ojos.

"Uhm" negó con la cabeza "Noah me dijo que era mejor que me tomara el día para que me recuperara de los golpes" explicó "es un poco exagerado" alzó os hombros.

"Perdón Rach, nunca pensé que el idiota de Finn fuera a aparecer y menos que iba a hacer una escena de ese tipo" realmente estaba apenada con lo ocurrido.

"Hey, tranquila, no pasó nada" se sentó en la cama al lado de Quinn "y no me arrepiento de haberte defendido de hecho, lo haré miles de veces más si es necesario" dijo acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

"¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?...no sé que me has hecho, pero no puedo estar un día sin ti, te necesito cerca, necesito sentir tu calor, tu aroma, todo el tiempo quiero besarte"

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" le preguntó "yo también necesito estar cerca de ti, quisiera pasar cada segundo contigo, que me tomes de la mano, que te abrases a mi brazo y créeme cuanto te digo que me es casi imposible aguantarme las ganas que tengo de besarte" dijo mirando los sabrosos labios de la rubia.

"Entonces no lo hagas, no te aguantes porque yo tampoco puedo" lo dijo en un susurro para luego cerrar las distancias entre sus bocas en un sentido y tierno beso que duró varios segundos hasta que sus pulmones aclamaban por un poco de oxigeno y las obligaron a separarse.

"Quiero que seas mi novia" Rachel no aguantaba más "Por favor, ¿se mi novia?" lo dijo con su cara de boba que le provocó el beso.

"Me encantaría se tu novia cariño" respondió Quinn para luego volver a cerrar las distancias en un nuevo beso un poco mas demandante.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo... miles de gracias por seguir apoyándome con sus comentarios los re quiero un montón... recuperé mi computador así que actualizaré mas seguido...desde este capitulo la historia comienza a tener mas acción (si saben a lo que me refiero 1313) así que en el próximo capitulo, quizás, haya una sorpresa.**

**como saben, este es un fic G!P Rachel, los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si es mía.**

**sin mas los dejo que lean, espero que les guste este capitulo y como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios, cuídense mucho los quiero.**

* * *

Las novias se encontraban recostadas en el sillón-cama, en el living de la casa de Rachel, viendo una película de acción a petición de la morena. Rachel se encontraba recostada a lo ancho mientras que Quinn se encontraba recostada a su lado con su brazo en la cintura de su novia y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la morena mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo y le dejaba pequeños besos en la frente.

"Me encanta estar así contigo" decía la rubia "no quiero que este momento nunca se acabe" al terminar de decir eso recibió un nuevo beso de su novia.

"Yo tampoco quiero que se acabe, quisiera quedarme toda la tarde contigo, así, abrazadas" le acariciaba el brazo que estaba en su cintura con los dedos. Ambas volvieron a concentrarse en la película.

Media hora después la película había terminado y ellas seguían en la misma posición.

"Rach" dijo la rubia para luego enfrentar a su novia.

"Uhm" respondió esos hermosos ojos verdes que la volvían loca.

"Cuéntame de tus padres" le pidió con toda la cautela posible.

"Mmm… mi padre era una abogado muy prestigioso, Leroy Berry, era un hombre muy apasionado con su profesión, amaba el campo y pescar en el rio, él era un hombre libre de espíritu y por sobre todo amaba a su familia" le contaba sobre su padre con una sonrisa en los labios "mi madre era una actriz de Broadway, su pasión era la actuación y el canto, estuvo en cientos de musicales como "_Wicked", "Funny Girl" y "Les miserables" _entre otros, fuera de los escenarios era una mujer cálida, una esposa y madre excepcional, en sus tiempos libres siempre me leía historias y tocaba el piano mientras mi padre tocaba la guitarra y me cantaban" lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer por sus ojos no pasando desapercibido para su novia.

"Tranquila cariño, si no quieres no tienes que contarme" le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Quiero hacerlo, quiero contarte todo sobre mi" le dijo dejándole un beso en la frente "siempre íbamos a la casa de campo, era una cabaña hermosa, según recuerdo, no era una mansión pero era acogedora. La mayoría de los fines de semana nos íbamos hacia la cabaña, allí mi padre me enseño a pescar y a andar en moto, recuerdo que una vez, cuando recién estaba aprendiendo, me fui contra un sauce, la moto quedó inservible y nos demoramos 3 fines de semana completos en dejarla como nueva mientras que mi madre ensayaba sus líneas para el siguiente musical" contaba rememorando como se divertía con sus padres y se daba cuenta cuanto los extrañaba.

"Que hermosa infancia" decía mientras veía como la morena rememoraba los momentos con sus padres. Sintió una especie de envidia, ya que su infancia no fue ni siquiera un cuarto parecida a la de ella "Cariño ¿Qué pasó con esa casa?" le preguntó ya que le llamó la atención.

"No lo sé, cuando mis padres murieron me enviaron a un orfanato, y no supe qué pasó con las cosas que tenían" realmente no tenía ni idea que había pasado con las propiedades de sus padres.

"Hmmm" eso le causó curiosidad ya que se supone que al ser la única heredera, Rachel, pasaría a ser la única dueña de todos los bienes de sus padres… _**esto tengo que investigarlo**_… pensó.

"Ahora es tu turno, cuéntame sobre tu familia" decía acomodando un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

"Bueno, mi padre es una abogado ambicioso, Russel Fabray, es un hombre frío, no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás, ni siquiera a su esposa e hijas, lo único que le interesa es el dinero y el poder" le explicó con un poco de tristeza recibiendo una caricia de su novia "mi madre, Judy Fabray, es una mujer sencilla, a pesar de tener bastante dinero, siempre preocupada de sus hijas, le gusta leer y cocinar, nuestra relación es un poco difícil pero últimamente no hemos llevado mejor, y por ultimo mi gemela, Frannie Fabray" Rachel abrió los ojos ante la mención de la gemela de Quinn.

"¿Tienes una gemela?" estaba sorprendida.

"Si, es un poco más baja que yo, siempre nos llevamos bien, era mi pilar en la preparatoria aunque somos muy diferentes, a ella no le importa lo que lleva puesto, estudió medicina y hace un año que está en Haití, de misionera, junto a unos amigos que también son doctores" dio un largo suspiro "realmente la extraño pero para mi suerte llega la otra semana así que tú" señaló a la morena con el dedo índice "me vas a acompañar al aeropuerto a recogerla"

"Eh… ¿yo?" se apuntaba con el dedo y la rubia asentía "está bien" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes que eres adorable?" Decía dándole un beso en la nariz a la morena.

"Y tú eres hermosa, aún no logro entender como una mujer como tu puede estar con alguien como yo" le acariciaba los dorados cabellos.

"Porque eres la mujer más hermosa, tierna y adorable que he visto en mi vida y me has conquistado desde la primera vez que vi tu adorable carita de bobita" se acercó a los labios de su novia y mordió el inferior sacando un pequeño gemido de ella "me vuelves loca" dijo cuando lo soltó recibiendo un cálido beso por parte de la morena.

"Ejem" alguien se aclaraba la garganta y sacaba a las chicas de su mundo "veo que estas muy bien acompañada" Noah las miraba con una sonrisa picara en los labios, ambas chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder y se levantaron en el sillón "hola Quinn" saludaba a la rubia.

"Hola Noah" devolvía el saludo un poco apenada.

"¿Y por qué tan cariñosas? Si se puede saber" se ubicaba en el sillón individual frente a ellas.

"Eh…" la rubia no sabía cómo responder.

"Quinn y yo…" a Rachel le daba un poco de vergüenza decirle a su hermano, respiro hondo y habló "Quinn es mi novia" apenas salieron esas palabras ambas se pusieron rojas a niveles insospechados.

"Jajaja, deben haber visto sus caras, era como si un maniático las estuviera persiguiendo" el chico se afirmaba el estomago de tanta risa hasta que recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de la morena que lo obligó a dejar de reír "ok, perdón" se secaba un par de lagrimas "bueno, lo único que me queda para decir en esta situación es… ¡Felicidades!" se levantó para abrazar a las chicas y felicitarlas "Ah y también, Quinn, cuida a mi hermanita, ella es lo único que tengo y no quiero verla sufrir" le dijo a la rubia.

"No te preocupes, la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo" le dejó un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

"Bueno tortolitas, me iré a bañar" se encaminó hacia el baño "Por cierto Rach, como tu moto estaba lista me tomé la libertad de traerla, está en la camioneta" dicho esto desapareció hacia su pieza.

A la morena le brillaron los ojos, extrañaba su moto y debido al trabajo no había podido terminar de repararla, pero gracias a su hermano y a Mike ahora estaba a punto de volver a verla.

"¿Quieres verla?" parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo por algún juguete, esta actitud embobó más a la rubia.

"Me encantaría cariño" dicho esto la morena le tomó de la mano y salieron hasta el garaje en donde estaba la camioneta de Noah.

Luego de 10 minutos la moto de Rachel ya se encontraba fuera de la camioneta y estaba revisándola para ver si faltaba algo.

"Esta como nueva" terminaba la revisión "¿quisieras dar una vuelta?" ofreció a la rubia mientras se ponía su casco.

"Uhm" asintió para luego tomar el casco que le ofrecía Rachel.

Dieron unas vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, pasaron por aquel parque de su primera cita y luego fueron a la mansión Fabray ya que era de noche y Judy quería hablar con su hija sobre algunas cosas.

"¿Te veré mañana?" preguntaba Quinn, ambas estaban en la puerta de la mansión Fabray.

"Es lo que más quiero" dijo Rachel abrazándola por la cintura mientras la rubia enredaba sus brazos en su cuello.

"Entonces no vemos para la hora de almuerzo" dijo para después darle un profundo beso finalizándolo con un leve mordida al labio inferior de la chica "te quiero" le dijo para luego entrar en su casa.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

_Al siguiente día _

"Rubia hueca, necesito que me acompañes a elegir el anillo para Britt Britt" Santana irrumpía en la cocina en donde estaban Judy y Quinn desayunando.

"Buenos días Santana" la saludaba Judy.

"Hola Judy" encaró a Quinn "¿vamos?" le preguntó impaciente.

"Está bien, pero que sea rápido por qué debo ir a la oficina por unos papeles y luego voy a almorzar con mi novia"

"¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!" la latina se había ahoga con una tostada que estaba comiendo mientras Judy miraba a su hija sin entender nada "¿escuché bien?, ¿estás de novia?" preguntaba incrédula.

"Así es, ayer Rachel me pidió ser su novia y yo, obviamente, acepte" decía con una inmensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Woow, sí que es rápida la enana"

"Rachel es la mecánica que te trae loca ¿cierto?" preguntaba su madre.

"Si madre" le respondió.

"Me alegro mucho hija" la dio un abrazo "avísale a la chica que quiero conocerla, podrías traerla esta noche a cenar" Judy estaba entusiasmada en conocer a la morena, quería conocer a la chica que andaba trayendo a su hija por las nubes y era la razón de la hermosa sonrisa que llevaba plantada todos los días en su rostro.

"Está bien, le propondré que venga, pero no te aseguro nada, ella es un poco tímida" le explicó terminando su desayuno.

"¿Un poco tímida dices?, si en un poco más de una semana ya es tu novia" decía la latina, Quinn solo rodaba los ojos.

"Bueno mamá, nos vemos" le dejaba aun beso en la mejilla a su madre y ambas salían de la mansión.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Rachel y Noah se encontraba en el comedor ambos aún en pijamas, bóxers y una camiseta blanca, desayunando de lo más tranquilos ya que ese día no irían a trabajar debido a que se estaban haciendo un par de reparaciones y también se estaban ampliando.

"¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?" le preguntó la morena a Puck.

"Nada, me la pasaré todo el día en el sillón viendo los partidos de futbol y comiendo pizza" alzaba los hombros "¿Y tú?, ¿algún plan con tu amorcito?" la molestaba. Desde que Rachel había regresado de la mansión Fabray, el chico la había molestado con su nueva situación sentimental diciéndole que ahora era una dominada, que debía pedir permiso para poder salir a una fiesta, que ahora era el perrito faldero de la rubia, por supuesto que todas estas bromas hacían sonrojar a la morena a niveles insospechados haciéndola esconder su cara en su polera.

"Uhm, iremos a almorzar y después no sé, supongo que iremos a algún lugar que Quinn quiera" dijo dando un sorbo a su leche con chocolate.

"Jajaja, sí que eres una dominada" le decía el chico dándole palmadas en la espalda.

"¡Ring! ¡Ring!" era el celular de la morena, lo tomó y vio que era su novia quien llamaba "Aló" contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

"_Hola cariño"_ saludaba _"¿estás trabajando?"_

"No, se están haciendo algunas construcciones así que tengo dos semanas libres" le contaba.

"_Me encanta, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntas"_ Santana que se encontraba sentada de copiloto rodaba los ojos ante la conversación de sus amigas, escuchaba todo lo que decían ya que la rubia estaba conduciendo y había puesto el altavoz _"¿aun sigue en pie al almuerzo?"_ debía asegurarse.

"Claro que si amor" lo dijo inconscientemente haciendo que la sonrisa más grande se posara sobre el rostro de la rubia.

"_¿Paso por ti?" _tenía muchas ganas de ver a la morena y llenarla de besos.

"Está bien, aquí te espero"

"_Bueno, nos vemos en un rato cariño, te quiero"_ se despedía.

"También te quiero" colgaba la llamada y veía como Noah trataba de aguantar una carcajada "¿de qué te ríes?" no sabía qué era lo tan gracioso.

"Nada…es que… tenias una cara de boba" el chico comenzaba a reír en voz alta, la morena solo rodó los ojos y se fue a su cuarto para darse una ducha y prepararse para cuando su novia llegara por ella mientras que Noah se tuvo que quedar limpiando todas las cosas que ocuparon.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

_En la camioneta de Quinn luego de la llamada telefónica._

"¡Dios! ¡Podrían ser menos empalagosa?, si sigo cerca de ustedes me enfermaré de diabetes" sin duda era Santana.

"No seas exagerada" decía Quinn mientras seguía conduciendo hacia la joyería.

"No soy exagerada rubia oxigenada" se miraba las uñas "además ustedes son iguales a un par de ositos de gomita, tan pegajosos que dan asco" Quinn solo rodó los ojos ante los dichos de su amiga, conocía tan bien que sabía que la latina disfrazaba su alegría en bromas pesadas ya que era muy difícil que demostrara sus sentimientos, pero Brittany era la excepción.

Llegaron a la oficina de la rubia en donde solo ella se bajó de la camioneta para ir a buscar los papeles que necesitaba, demoró diez minutos en volver a la camioneta para emprender viaje hacia la joyería.

Quinn estacionó la camioneta y ambas bajan para dirigirse hasta la joyería Tiffany's, la joyería más famosa y lujosa de New York.

"Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?" pregunta la muchacha que atiende.

"Necesito un anillo de compromiso, el más caro de toda la ciudad" dice moviendo sus manos.

"Síganme, aquí están los anillos de compromiso" dice la muchacha y las chicas la siguen.

La vendedora les muestra un mesón de cristal en donde hay varios anillos de compromiso hechos de oro con piedras preciosas, oro blanco y plata. Había anillos para todos los gustos pero uno solo llamó la atención de ambas chicas. Un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de plata y un diamante azul, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño.

"Ese es perfecto" Santana señalaba la pieza en el mostrador "no me importa cuánto cueste, me lo llevo" estaba emocionada. La vendedora tomó el anillo y fue a envolverlo para que la latina se lo llevara "¿No es hermoso Q?"

"Si lo es, a Brittany le va a encantar" dijo la rubia.

Santana fue a pagar y ambas salieron con el anillo de compromiso hacia la camioneta ya que era tiempo de que Quinn fuera a buscar a Rachel para ir a almorzar, dejó a Santana en su departamento y emprendió camino hacia la casa de su novia. Estaba impaciente por verla, por abrasarla y llenarla de besos por toda la cara.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Woow, no sabía que tenias camisas" se burló Noah al ver que Rachel vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa del mismo color manga corta.

"Para que veas que si" le sacó la lengua a su hermano, a veces eran muy inmaduros "no solo tengo mis preciosas poleras"

"Ahora si pareces mas adulta que una niña pequeña, aunque la estatura no te ayuda mucho" seguía bromeando.

"Pero fíjate que yo, así como me ves, tengo a la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo" nuevamente le mostraba la lengua "y tú no" aunque se viera como una adulta seguía siendo una niña pequeña.

"¿Enserio es tu novia?" recibió un asentimiento por parte de la morena "yo creí que te había encontrado en una tienda de recuerdos y te había comprado como llavero" y seguía con las bromas.

"Ya párale" se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

"Jajaja, no aguantas ni una broma chiquita" dijo abrazándola.

"Es que de repente te pasas con las bromas" seguía con el puchero.

"¡Ding dong! ¡Ding dong!" se escuchaba el timbre de la casa "anda, debe ser tu novia" dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Rachel se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrir se quitó el polvo imaginario de la camisa y el pantalón, se arregló la ropa respiró hondo y abrió con una inmensa sonrisa la cual se borró de inmediato ya que Quinn se abalanzó hacia ella y le plantó un apasionado beso que dejó sin aire a la morena.

"Hola cariño, te he extrañado un montón" le dijo cuando se separaron.

"Ho…hola" aún seguía embobada por el beso.

"¿Alguna vez dejaras de ser tan adorable?" le preguntaba tomando el labio inferior de la morena entre sus dientes.

"Ejem" Noah rompiendo el momento.

"Se te está haciendo costumbre el interrumpir cuando estoy con mi novia" dijo Rachel dando un suspiro.

"¡Hey! Son ustedes que se empiezan a comer en frente de mi" decía defendiéndose.

"Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, vuelvo más tarde" se despidió la morena.

"Nos vemos chicas, por favor usen protección" dicho esto cerró de inmediato la puerta ya que Rachel se le iba a tirar encima.

Quinn solo reía ante la actitud de ambos chicos, sin duda aún tenían alma de niños y eso lo que más le gustaba de su chica, que era como una niña pequeña y ella la protegería hasta la muerte, ante todo.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola! aqui que les dejo el siguiente capitulo...no tienen idea de como me costó escribir este capitulo, nunca he escrito una escena de sexo y traté de hacerla lo mas romántica que pudiera ya que era su primera vez juntas de esa forma, pero les prometo que las siguientes serán mas agresivas, espero que les guste...miles de gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir apoyando esta historia...como saben este es un fic G!P Rachel y los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

**bueno, espero que les guste y como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios para ver que les pareció la escena. los quiero un montón nos leemos en la próxima actualización XD**

* * *

Rachel iba manejando en esta ocasión, a petición suya, y Quinn estaban encantada con la cara de concentración de su novia. La rubia aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tomarle de la mano, abrazarse a su brazo o dejarle pequeños besos en la mejilla, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara un poco.

Ambas eligieron un local en donde vendían comida mexicana ya que tenían ganas de comer tacos y según muchos esa era uno de los mejores locales de comida mexicana en New York.

Entraron y eligieron una mesa que estaba junto a los ventanales con vista a la calle, pidieron su orden y esperaron mientras el mesero les traía una bebidas.

"Es muy lindo este lugar" decía la morena viendo su entorno.

"Si, los fines de semana veníamos con mi familia, lo único malo era la cara de Russel ya que venía obligado por mi madre" le contaba acariciando la mano de la morena con una mueca triste.

"No me gusta verte triste, me gusta cuando tienes tu hermosa sonrisa en el rostro" con su mano libre acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia.

"No te preocupes cariño, cuando estoy contigo todo es mucho mejor, tú me haces sonreír todo el día con tan solo pensar en ti" esa confesión hizo sonroja r a la morena.

"Tú también haces que pase todo el día con una sonrisa pegada"

"No te lo había dicho, pero te ves muy guapa con esa camisa y esos jeans apretados" decía con una sonrisa picara haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

El mesero llegó con sus tacos y unas ensaladas para luego retirarse y dejar a las chicas solas. Se pasaron el tiempo almorzando y conversando sobre algunas cosas de sus vidas para seguir conociéndose más.

Eran las 4:30 de la tarde cuando iban saliendo del local de comida, Quinn debía estar en su oficina a la 5:00 debido a una reunión con algunos de los socios de su padre pero no quería separase de su hermosa morena y Rachel tampoco lo quería.

La morena condujo nuevamente hasta su casa y ambas se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de la morena.

"¿Te veré mañana?" le preguntó la rubia enredando sus brazos por el cuello de su novia mientras esta la abrazaba por la cintura y tenía su rostro en el cuello de esta.

"No" respondió mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello de la rubia.

"¿No?" preguntó confundida.

"No nos veremos mañana, sino hoy" le dijo saliendo de su escondite regalándole un sentido beso en los labios "A las 8:00 paso por ti, tendremos nuestra segunda cita" le besaba las mejillas.

"¿Y qué debo ponerme?" preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

"No importa, aun que te pongas una bolsa te veras hermosa" le besaba el cuello.

"Uhm…que ricos tus besos" dijo mientras Rachel recorría su quijada con sus labios. La morena siguió besando el rostro de la rubia, su nariz, sus parpados, su frente y para finalizar beso los labios de esta, el beso poco a poco comenzó a tomar un poco mas de ritmo, los labios se alternaban entre inferior y superior mientras Quinn enredaba sus manos en el pelo castaño de su novia mientras esta se aferraba más a su cintura, como si quisiera fundirse y volverse uno.

"Que caliente" decía una persona a espaldas de las chicas.

"¡Consíganse una pieza!" les gritaba otra, haciendo que las chicas se separaran de un salto.

"Sany, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" hacia un puchero "es caliente verlas besarse" dijo mirando a las chicas.

"Lo sé cariño" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla "pero solo quería que se asustaran un poco" sonrió al ver logrado su cometido.

"Quinnie ¿nos prestarías a Rachie para hacer un trió?" preguntaba inocentemente.

"Jajaja, ni lo sueñen, esta morena es mía y nadie más que no sea yo la va a tocar" dijo agarrando a la morena de la cintura apegándola a ella.

"Pero que egoísta que eres rubia oxigenada".

"Bueno, ¿a que han venido?" les preguntó Quinn.

"Pero ¿esa es forma de recibir a tus mejores amigas?" se ponía la mano en el pecho con fingida tristeza.

"No seas exagerada" la rubia rodaba los ojos.

"Que amargada" decía la latina "bueno, con Britt Britt veníamos a contarles que…"

"¡Nos vamos a casar!" gritaron ambas al unísono mientras Britt mostraba su anillo de compromiso.

"¡Felicidades!" Rachel y Quinn iban a abrazar a sus amigas para felicitarlas por su compromiso.

"Sany" Britt llamaba a la latina "Rachie tiene un trasero durito" decía la rubia mientras apretaba las nalgas de la morena.

"¡Brittany! Saca las manos del trasero de mi chica, ¡ahora!" Quinn llegaba cerca de las chicas y quitaba las manos de la ojiazul de su novia.

Rachel se encontraba toda sonrojada ante la acción de su amiga.

"No te preocupes Britt, yo ya lo he probado" dijo lamiéndose los labios para provocar a la rubia.

"Ni se te ocurra volver a repetir eso" le dijo Quinn a la latina "y tú" apuntaba a su novia "no vuelvas a dejar que estas pervertidas te vuelvan a tocar ¿entendido?" la morena solo asentía rápidamente.

"Jajaja, sí que eres una dominada Hobbit" reía Santana recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Quinn "Pero que antipática" tomaba de la mano a su prometida "bueno, nosotras las dejamos, necesito mi dosis de sexo de las 5:00" decía la latina despidiéndose y marchándose junto a Britt quien se despedía con la mano.

"Dios, quien me manda a tener a unas desquiciadas sexuales como amigas" se lamentaba la rubia, miró la hora en su reloj pulsera y vio que solo faltaban 15 minutos para las 5 de la tarde "Cariño, debo irme o llegaré tarde a la reunión" le decía a su morena quien no se quería separar de ella y escondía su rostro en el cuello de su novia "vamos cielo, nos veremos en un par de horas" dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

"Está bien" se separó de la rubia "recuerda, a las 8 paso a buscarte" le dio un sentido beso en los labios.

"Te estaré esperando" dijo la rubia dejando un beso en los labios de la morena para luego ir a su camioneta e irse a su reunión.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"¡Hey! Pensaba que estarías con la rubia" la saludaba Noah al entrar en la casa.

"Tenía una reunión de trabajo así que se fue pero a las 8 debo ir a buscarla porque tendremos nuestra segunda cita" decía con una sonrisa boba.

"Esa es mi hermanita" chocaban las manos.

"Por eso necesito que me prestes la camioneta, no puedo llevarla en la moto" le pidió mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones.

"Está bien, hoy saldré con los chicos así que puedes ocuparla, pero eso sí, me la cuidas como si fuera tu propio hijo" le advirtió.

"Sabes que lo haré, muchas gracias hermanito" le palmeó la espalda "necesito que me ayudes a preparar la cita"

"¿Ok?" no entendía a lo que se refería la morena.

"Quiero prepararle algo aquí, una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, quiero que sea algo privado, solo de nosotras" explicó.

"Ya entendí y no te preocupes por mí, hoy no llegaré a casa, sabes cómo se ponen las fiestas que hace David" dijo riendo.

"Gracias" dijo abrazándolo.

"No tienes porque" se levantó del sillón "muy bien, manos a la obra" dijo sobando sus manos para luego empezar a preparar el lugar para la cita.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Quinn iba saliendo de la extenuante reunión, se despidió de todos y se fue lo más rápido a su casa. Al llegar le avisó a su madre que saldría con Rachel y subió a su cuarto a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, eligió un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo abierto en la espalda hasta le altura de la cadera con un escote no tan pronunciado pero que dejaba muy bien marcados sus dotes, unas sandalias de taco alto a juego un leve maquillaje y su pelo caía por sus hombros ondulado.

"Estas hermosa hija" decía Judy mirándola desde el marco de la puerta.

"Gracias mamá" le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Le dijiste que quiero conocerla?" le preguntó.

"Oh, se me olvidó, pero te aseguro que ahora le digo" le dijo "no te preocupes, estará encantada".

"¿Qué tal si viene a almorzar mañana?"

"Sería perfecto" dijo con una sonrisa.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Media hora les tomó dejar todo el living preparado, salieron al supermercado por las cosas de la comida y por una botella de vino blanco. Rachel preparó arroz con salsa de champiñones y carne vegetal, la mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco, tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas en el centro junto a un candelabro con tres velas.

Eran las 7:30 y ya tenían todo listo, Noah se fue junto a sus amigos mientras la morena se duchaba y cambiaba de ropa, eligió unas converse blancas, un pantalón apretado del mismo color y un polera negra con el estampado de una corbata, tomó las llaves de la camioneta y salió hacia la mansión de su novia. 20 minutos después llegó a su destino, se bajó de la camioneta y tocó el timbre de la mansión.

La puerta se abrió dejando a Rachel atontada, no podía creer como su novia cada día estaba más hermosa.

"¿Cada vez que me veas con vestido pondrás esa adorable cara?" dijo la rubia al ver como estaba su novia recibiendo un asentimiento por ella.

"Estas hermosa" dijo con una sonrisa y regalándole una rosa.

"Es imposible no quererte" dijo Quinn para luego besar a su novia.

Las chicas se separaron y Rachel la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta la camioneta en donde le abrió la puerta para luego ella subir y conducir hasta su casa.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" le preguntó la rubia cuando iban de camino.

"Es una sorpresa" respondió con una sonrisa.

Llegaron hasta la casa de la morena y la rubia la miró confundida pero siguió a su morena quien la llevaba de la mano. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver las luces apagadas y lo único que sobre salía era la mesa arreglada e iluminada por velas.

"Woow esto es…woow" estaba sin palabras.

"¿Te gustó?" le preguntó un poco nerviosa.

"Me encantó, esto es maravilloso" dijo mirando todo "¿lo has preparado tu?".

"Tuve un poco de ayuda, pero yo cociné"

"Te quiero" le dijo para luego darle un beso.

Entraron a la casa y Rachel le abrió la silla a Quinn para que se sentara mientras ella iba por la comida. La morena sirvió los platos y comenzaron a comer entre risas, caricias, una le daba comida a la otra, tomaban pequeños sorbos de vino hasta que terminaron todo.

"¿Y qué tal estuvo?" le preguntó la morena.

"Exquisito, sin duda tiene una muy rica mano para la cocina" la halagó.

"Gracias, me gusta que te guste" dijo riendo. Ambas se quedaron mirando intensamente, en sus ojos se notaba el amor que se profesaban, la comodidad de estar junto a la otra "eres hermosa, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo" rompió el silencio.

"Tú también lo eres" decía mientras acariciaba la mano de la morena.

Rachel se levantó de la mesa bajo la mirada atenta de su novia y caminó hacia el equipo de música en donde puso música romántica haciendo que Quinn la mirara con su ceja alzada.

"¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?" le preguntó con su mano tendida.

"No sabía que supieras bailar" le respondió mientras aceptaba gustosa la mano tendida y se abrazaba al cuello de la morena.

"No sé, pero quiero intentarlo contigo" encogió los hombros y se aferró a la cintura de la rubia mientras seguía los pasos de esta "_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…__y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad__serán de verdad_" le cantaba al oído mientras amabas seguían el ritmo de la música.

Poco a poco sus bocas se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un lento pero apasionado beso, Quinn enredó sus dedos en el pelo de la morena mientras esta acariciaba los costados de la rubia mientras hacia el beso más profundo. La rubia lamió los labios de la morena hasta introducir su lengua en la cavidad de esta, el beso cada vez subía mas de tono manos curiosas recorrían el cuerpo de la otra mientras buscaban sentir algo de contacto piel con piel.

Quinn fue la más osada y coló una de sus manos bajo la polera de la morena acariciando su abdomen marcado mientras su otra mano la atraía más en el beso.

La música seguía sonando de fondo mientras las chicas seguían metidas en su mundo, la rubia de vez en cuando arañaba suavemente el abdomen de la morena haciéndola gemir en el beso mientras que Rachel ubicaba sus manos en las nalgas de esta acercándola más a su cadera buscando algo de alivio ante la gran erección que se le estaba formando.

"Hmm" gimió la rubia al sentir el bulto de la morena chocar con su centro que comenzaba a palpitar ferozmente "dios, eres tan caliente" decía separándose se los labios de su novia recibiendo un gemido de frustración "tranquila tigre" le decía con una sonrisa dándole un corto beso.

"Lo…lo siento, creo que se me fue de las manos" dijo disculpándose y separándose de su novia.

"No, tranquila, es solo que no creo que nuestra primera vez juntas sea muy cómoda en el living de tu casa" dijo con una sonrisa picara "vamos a tu cuarto" fue la voz más sexy que alguna vez en su vida pudo escuchar la morena.

Rápidamente paró la música, apagó las velas y dirigió a la rubia hasta su habitación. Al entrar le dio un poco de vergüenza ya que estaba un poco desordenada, pero sabía que eso no importaba en esos momentos. Volvió a tomar a Quinn por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo besándola tranquilamente.

No tenían prisa, querían que fuera una experiencia maravillosa, querían hacer el amor.

La morena fue besando el rostro de ex porrista bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello en donde daba pequeñas mordidas para luego lamer el lugar, Quinn se estaba volviendo loca ante las caricias de su amada necesitaba sentirla, quería la piel de su novia contra la suya así que tomó la polera de la morena por el borde y tiró de ella sacándosela por la cabeza dejando a Rachel en un top deportivo de color negro. Volvió a acariciar ese abdomen que tanto le gustaba, se relamía los labios mientras pasaba sus manos entre los cuadritos que resaltaban allí. La mecánica no aguantó más y giró a su chica para poder quitarle el vestido, fue bajando el cierre poco a poco hasta que la rubia lo dejó caer hasta sus pies quedando solo en un hermoso sostén de encaje blanco al igual que un diminuto calzón.

"Nunca pensé que llegarías a ser más hermosa" Rachel admiraba el perfecto cuerpo de su novia. Se volvieron a acercar para que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto mandando una fuerte corriente a través de ellos.

"Quítate los pantalones, están estorbando" la rubia con cabía en su desesperación. Desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre del pantalón, fue bajándolo lo más rápido que pudo para luego quitárselo por completo dejando a la morena con un tierno bóxer de Bob esponja haciéndola soltar una pequeña carcajada de lo adorable que llegaba a ser su novia.

"No te rías" dijo apenada.

"Eres encantadora" dijo para volver a besarla.

Después de varios minutos el beso se había transformado en una batalla encarnizada en donde ambas lenguas luchaban por ver cuál de las dos era la que mas placer daba a la otra, las manos ya no tenían barreras, navegaban sin restricción alguna por el cuerpo de la otra sacando pequeños suspiros de placer por cada lugar que recorrían.

Rachel recostó a la rubia en su cama delicadamente y se ubicó encima de ella apoyándose en sus manos evitando aplastar a su chica.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" le preguntó a la rubia quería estar segura de que su novia lo deseaba y quería tanto como ella.

"Si mi amor, quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero que me hagas tuya y quiero que seas mía" le dijo y a la morena no le quedó ni un resquicio de duda, volvió a besar a su rubia mientras acariciaba sus muslos lentamente, fue creando un camino de besos por el cuello de Quinn, beso su clavícula hasta llegar entre sus pechos en donde desabrochó aquella estorbosa prenda dejando aquellos hermosos pechos, redondos y bien formados, puso una mano en cada ceno y vio que eran un poco más grandes que sus manos, llevo su boca al ceno derecho mientras seguía amasando al otro.

"Uhm…Rach" gemía mientras sentía a la morena degustando de su pezón como si fuera la paleta más rica de todo el mundo, la morena lamió, mordió y succionó hasta que el botón esta rosado y erecto, cambio de ceno dándole la misma atención que a su hermano dejándolo en el mismo estado "cariño…te necesito" decía entre gemidos y arqueando su espalda en busca de mas contacto.

"Tranquila amor" susurro muy cerca de los labios de la rubia mientras acariciaba el abdomen plano de esta y llegaba hasta el borde la ultima prenda que cubría al cuerpo de la rubia. Fue bajándola lentamente hasta dejar completamente desnuda a su novia.

"Eres realmente hermosa" susurró Rachel mientras contemplaba aquella maravillosa parte de su novia, rodeada de delicados y finitos vellos dorados se encontraba la flor más exquisita que en su vida pudo probar la morena "y hueles delicioso" decía mientras se impregnaba del olor que desprendía aquel centro. Dio un lametón lento haciendo que la rubia se arqueara en busca de mas contacto provocando que la morena enterrara su cara en aquel lugar "dios, sabes tan bien" decía mientras saboreaba aquel sexo como si fuera la fruta más exquisita.

"Rach" Quinn se encontraba en el cielo, el sentir la lengua caliente de Rachel sobre su centro la estaba llevando a nivele insospechados de éxtasis, aquella lengua tan experta degustaba sus fluidos y le brindaba el mayor de los placeres. La morena le dio una cuantas mordidas a aquel clítoris que ya se encontraba duro y palpitante y se alejó un poco de la cama, su erección la estaba matando y el bóxer no la ayudaba así que en un rápido movimiento se lo quitó dejando al aire su gran pene que se encontraba erecto completamente "Oh dios, es muy grande" la rubia no cabía en sí de la impresión.

"Tranquila cariño, te prometo que seré cuidadosa" dicho esto fue hasta la mesita de noche y sacó un preservativo, rompió el envoltorio y los deslizó por su miembro bajo la atenta mirada de su novia quien se mordía el labio y se preparaba para lo que venía.

Rachel se volvió a la cama y se ubicó entre las piernas de la rubia "Avísame si te hago daño" dijo para luego agarrar su pene y ubicarlo en la entrada de su novia, lo pasó varias veces por los labios vaginales para lubricarse un poco y cuando estaba lista fue metiéndolo lentamente mientras veía las expresiones en el rostro de la ex porrista "¿estás bien?" le preguntó al ver un poco de dolor en ella.

"Hmm, solo déjame acostumbrarme, eres muy grande" acarició el rostro de la morena para tranquilizarla. Pasaron varios segundos y la rubia poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando tener más contacto con su novia, Rachel entendió a la perfección y comenzó con el vaivén de cadera haciendo gemir a su chica quien se aferraba a su espalda dejando algunas uñas marcadas "Oh Rach" jadeaba mientras sentía el pene de la morena entrar y salir de ella.

"Estas tan apretada" decía Rachel acelerando poco a poco el ritmo de sus envestidas. Se fundieron en un beso desesperado mientras la morena seguía con sus movimientos sobre su novia. Ambos cuerpos cubiertos por una leve capa de sudor, la habitación se llenaba de jadeos y gemidos de placer por parte de ambas, aquella cama era testigo del amor que se profesaban las chicas. Rachel salía por completo de su novia y luego volvía a entrar con un golpe sordo que hacía que la rubia se acercara más al clímax.

"Dios Rach…eres tan jodidamente deliciosa" se aferraba mas a la espalda de la morena y enterraba sus uñas haciendo que esta soltara leves gemidos de dolor que a la vez la impulsaban a acelerar el ritmo de sus envestidas y masajeaba sus senos.

Quinn estaba en el paraíso, sentir el miembro grande y duro de la morena moviéndose dentro de ella era la mejor sensación que había probado en su vida, la morena la llevaba a niveles de placer que jamás pensó conocer. Sus músculos comenzaron a temblar mientras las paredes de su vagina se apretaban más en torno al pene de su chica provocando que la morena soltara gemidos de placer.

"Oh Quinn…estoy…me voy a correr" aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras colaba una de sus manos entre ellas y acariciaba el clítoris de la rubia.

"Sigue así…yo también estoy por llegar" la morena la embestía duramente haciéndola llegar a lo más alto del cielo hasta que se corrió, Rachel dio unas cuantas embestidas mas y terminó depositando todo su semen en el condón, cayó agotada sobre el cuerpo de su jadeante novia. Les tomó algunos minutos volver a reponerse de los estragos que el orgasmo dejó en sus cuerpos. Rachel sacó con cuidado su miembro flácido de la vagina de la rubia, se sacó el condón, le hizo un nudo y lo tiró al basurero para luego volver a la cama con su novia, se cubrieron con las sabanas y cayeron rendidas ante el cansancio de la nueva experiencia que acababan de vivir.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo...miles de gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia y dejan sus comentarios también gracias a quienes recién están empezando a leerla y le dan follow y favorito...me estoy cambiando de casa ya que me voy a universidad y estoy un poco liada así que las próximas actualizaciones serán un poco demorosas pero tratare de no demorarme mucho... gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste este nuevo cap...como saben este es un fic G!P Rachel y los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mía.**

**como siempre , espero ansiosa sus comentarios y a los que no lo hacen...animense, hacen feliz al autor cada vez que dejan su opinión o aunque sea un simple hola... bueno los dejo leer... cuídense un montón los re quiero...chau :D**

* * *

Pequeñas rayos de luz se colaban por entre las cortinas de la pieza de Rachel dándole justo en la cara a la rubia haciéndola removerse entre las sabanas en busca de quitar esa luz de su cara, pero para su mala suerte no le funcionó. Lentamente abrió sus ojos buscando a la maravillosa morena que hace una horas atrás le había hecho el amor como nunca nadie en su vida. La morena estaba profundamente dormida, según indicaba su respiración profunda y pausada, se encontraba dormida boca abajo y uno de sus brazos se aferraba a la cintura de la rubia.

Quinn encontró la escena muy tierna, amaba con locura a la mujer que yacía dormida a su lado completamente desnuda. Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la espalda de esta, delineaba cada musculo marcado y cada tatuaje que recién estaba descubriendo, primero delineó un tatuaje de Bugs bunny, era demasiado adorable, luego continuó con uno que parecía ser un retrato de un hombre, el padre de Rachel y el siguiente era el de una mujer, muy parecida a la morena, la madre de esta. Luego continuó con el tribal del costado para luego fijarse bien en el tatuaje que se ubicaba por debajo de su ante brazo, _"Leroy Berry"_ se leía mientras que en el otro decía _"Shelby Berry"_, la morena no solo tenía el retrato de sus padres grabado en su piel sino que también sus nombres.

También se fijó en los rasguños que tenia la chica en el lugar, producto de la noche de amor que ambas vivieron al entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona amada.

Corrió lentamente el pelo del cuello de la morena y comenzó a dejar una hilera de besos que llegaban hasta el lóbulo de la oreja en donde dio una pequeña mordida haciendo que la mecánica diera un leve gemido.

"Despierta dormilona" le susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

"Hmm…5 minutos mas" decía adormilada para luego voltearse y abrazar el cuerpo de la rubia enterrando su cara entre los pechos de esta sin abrir sus ojos.

"Vamos cariño, es hora de levantarse" decía con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la actitud inmadura de su novia.

"No" fase berrinche activado "me quiero quedar todo el día contigo"

"¿Quieres que nos quedemos todo el día en la cama?" preguntaba con una sonrisa ya que sabía a donde quería llegar su novia, y no está de más decir que la erección de la morena que se encontraba en uno de sus muslos lo dejaba en claro. Recibió un asentimiento de la morena.

Quinn soltó una pequeña risilla mientras acariciaba los oscuros cabellos. Rachel abrió sus ojos y se encontró de frente con esos suculentos pechos que tanto había disfrutado hace unas horas atrás, una sonrisa picara se formó en su rostro y acercó su boca a uno de los pezones y comenzó a succionar, esto tomó por sorpresa a la rubia quien soltó un gemido.

"Dios cariño, eres tan buena haciendo eso" decía mientras enredaba sus dedos en la oscura cabellera.

"Y tú eres tan deliciosa" llevaba una mano hacia el otro seno y comenzaba a masajearlo. La rubia soltaba pequeños gemidos que excitaban cada vez más a la morena haciendo que su pene se endureciera a tal grado que palpitaba y comenzaba a dolerle "cariño, necesito estar dentro tuyo" se levantó y tomó un condón, lo deslizó por su pene, bombeó un par de veces para que no se fuera a salir y se acercó a la entrada de su novia.

"Amor te necesito" gemía mientras sentía como Rachel frotaba la punta de su miembro contra su clítoris hinchado, la morena terminó de lubricarse y penetró a su chica de una sola vez haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

Rachel embestía rápidamente contra Quinn mientras seguía amasando sus pechos "Me encantan tus pechos" succionaba el pezón de uno mientras seguía con las embestidas.

"Y a mí me encanta sentir como te mueves dentro mío" jadeaba mientras sentía que Rachel tocaba ese punto mágico dentro de ella con su pene "¡Oh dios!, eres asombrosa" gemía cada vez mas fuerte acercándose al clímax.

"Estas tan apretada cariño" sentía como las paredes vaginales de la rubia se apretaban a su alrededor "Oh Quinn" la ex porrista la agarraba de las nalgas para permitir una penetración más profunda.

"Así amor, justo ahí" ambas se encontraba con el cuerpo totalmente sudado "Oh Rach…estoy por…acabar" sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y luego una fuerte explosión en su bajo vientre lo cual la llevó al orgasmo.

La morena seguía embistiéndola "Ya casi cariño" apretaba sus dientes y aceleraba la fuerza de las penetraciones mientras que Quinn sentía como un nuevo orgasmo invadía su cuerpo "Oh…aaahh" sintió sus testículos tensarse y liberó su semen dentro del condón.

"Rach eres grandiosa" dijo acariciándole el pelo una vez que pudo recuperarse del exquisito orgasmo doble.

"Lo sé" decía elevando ambas cejas.

"Jajaja, eres adorable" se besaron tiernamente "Rach… ¿nunca te cansas?" le preguntó a sentir una nueva erección de su morena contra su muslo.

"No oh" dijo sonriendo pícaramente y se abalanzó nuevamente a su novia para iniciar una nueva sesión de amor.

_Dos horas después _

"¡Dios Rachel!" Quinn había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que la morena le había producido "cariño eres insaciable nunca me imagine que tendrías un lado salvaje" decía mientras se recuperaba de los estragos en su cuerpo "aunque me encanta este lado tuyo"

"Es imposible estar contigo en la misma cama, desnudas, y no hacerte el amor" se excusaba la morena con una sonrisa coqueta "¿otra?" acariciaba uno de los senos de su chica.

"Cariño, necesito descansar, hace más de un año que no tenía relaciones y no ayuda el hecho de que seas muy grande" le acariciaba las mejillas.

"¿Te duele?" le preguntó con preocupación mientras acariciaba la vulva de la rubia.

La rubia no quería preocupar a la mecánica, debía aceptar que si le dolía un poco y sentía la piel tirante, pero solo era cosa de costumbre "No amor, solo necesito una buena ducha y estaré como nueva" le sonrió.

"Está bien, prepararé el desayuno mientras te bañas" le dejo un tierno beso en los labios, se puso unos bóxers negros con letras amarillas y una musculosa blanca "en el armario esta mi ropa, usa lo que quieras" le sonrió para luego salir de la pieza.

Quinn soltó un largo suspiro con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño para darse una relajante ducha con agua tibia. Luego de 15 minutos salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se puso su ropa interior y una polera de la morena que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las caderas haciendo que se viera jodidamente sexy. Bajó a la cocina y encontró a su hermosa morena terminando de cocinar el desayuno.

"Uhm, huele delicioso" dijo mientras la abrazaba por atrás.

"No tan delicioso como tú" giró su cabeza y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios "ven, vamos a desayunar" le tomó de la mano y se fueron a sentar a la mesa.

"¿Tú sola ordenaste todo lo de anoche?" le preguntó ya que vio que todo estaba igual que hace unos días, ni rastro de los arreglos para la cita.

"Si, no quiero que hagas nada, eres mi consentida" dijo dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Eres hermosa" le devolvió el beso y comenzaron a comer su desayuno que constaba de tostadas con mermelada, había café, leche cereales y jugo de naranja.

"Cariño, mi madre quiere conocerte, así que hoy iremos a almorzar con ella"

"¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!" al escuchar que su suegra la quería conocer, y más encima ese "conocer" era hoy, sintió como la leche que estaba tomando tomaba un camino diferente.

"Más despacio amor" le decía mientras le palmeaba la espalda. La morena respiró hondo y se calmó.

"¿Hoy?" preguntaba esperanzada pensando que había escuchado mal ya que no tenía una buena experiencia conociendo suegros.

"Si cielo, hoy iremos a almorzar con mi mamá" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Tengo que ir?"

"Por supuesto, te quiere conocer a ti tontita" le dejaba un beso en la nariz para luego levantarse e ir a lavar las cosas que ocuparon.

Rachel estaba en trance, no había tenido una buena experiencia conociendo a sus suegros anteriores, de hecho, la sacaron a patadas de su casa cuando se enteraron que había "corrompido" a su hija y desde ahí que nunca más había tenido que enfrentarse a una situación igual. Pero esta vez sería diferente, amaba a Quinn y estaba dispuesta a luchar contra todo aquel que las quisiera separar, solo esperaba que la madre de la rubia no fuera una de esas.

Ambas chicas limpiaron todo y subieron al cuarto de la morena a cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para ir a la mansión Fabray. Quinn se puso el mismo vestido que la noche anterior ya que no tenia mas ropa en casa de la morena mientras que esta se puso unos pantalones grises apretados, una camisa negro y sus converse del mismo color.

"¿Estas lista?" le preguntó la rubia al ver a su morena ya lista.

"Eh…creo" dijo insegura.

"No estés nerviosa, veras que mi madre te va a amar" le dijo acariciándole la mejilla "solo tienes que ser tu misma y la enamoraras como lo hiciste conmigo" le beso tiernamente los labios.

"Está bien, vamos" dijo tomándola de la mano, salieron de la casa y se subieron en la camioneta para emprender camino hacia la mansión Fabray.

Durante el camino Quinn llamo a su madre para avisarle que iban de camino hacia allá. Minutos después aquella gran mansión aparecía frente a ellas. Rachel al verla aparecer comenzó a temblar pero la rubia la calmó con pequeñas caricias sobre su brazo y su mano, se bajaron de la camioneta y entraron en la casa.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó Quinn ya que no veía a su madre por ningún lado.

"En la cocina" respondió la mujer. Quinn tiró de la mano de su morena y se encaminaron hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba Judy terminando de preparar la comida.

"Hola mamá" saludó Quinn a la mujer quien al escuchar a su hija volteó inmediatamente.

"Hija, que bueno que vinieron" abrazó a su hija mientras Rachel veía toda la interacción entre ambas mujeres.

"Mamá, ella es Rachel" dijo Quinn dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mecánica "mi novia".

"Mucho gusto señora Fabray" la saludó extendiéndole la mano.

"Nada de señora, llámame Judy" eso tomó por sorpresa a la morena y menos se esperó aquel abrazó que le brindó su suegra.

Quinn estaba tan feliz de que su madre aceptara su relación con Rachel y que la tratara tan amablemente. Judy terminó de cocinar y comenzó a servir mientras las chicas ordenaban la mesa, un vez listo las tres estaban sentadas, Judy en la cabecera y las chicas una a cada lado.

"Quinn, me llamó tu hermana, su viaje se adelantó ya que terminó antes así que llega mañana" le informó a la rubia.

"¿Enserio?" recibió un asentimiento de parte de su madre "No te preocupes, nosotras la iremos a recoger al aeropuerto" dijo mirando a su novia quien solo asentía mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca.

"Y cuenta Rachel, aparte de mecánica ¿Qué mas haces?" le preguntó a la morena.

"Eh…solo eso" respondió apenada "no terminé la secundaria ya que mis padres murieron cuando tenía 10 años y toda mi vida la pasé en un orfanato, es lo único que sé hacer gracias a mi padre, el me enseñó todo acerca de los autos y las motos" le contó.

"¿Y cómo se llamaban tus padres?"

"Leroy y Shelby Berry"

"¿Shelby Berry? ¿La famosa actriz?"

"Si, ella, y mi padre era abogado" explicó mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

"Al igual que Quinn" sonreía.

"Uhm" asintió con cara de boba mirando a su novia.

"¿Y cómo se llegaron a conocer más?" preguntaba mirando al interacción entre su hija y la morena. Estaba encantada con Rachel, se notaba una chica modesta pero muy enamorada de su hija y qué decir de su hija, Quinn tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida y la forma en que miraba a la mecánica era especial, un brillo se notaba en sus ojos.

"Luego de que fuéramos a su casa nos encontramos en la fiesta de Sugar y después se fueron dando las cosas" explicó acariciando la mano de su novia por encima de la mesa.

"Están muy enamoradas" fue una afirmación.

"Si" respondió de inmediato la morena a pesar de que no haya sido una pregunta "nunca antes he sentido lo que siento con Quinn, con solo verla me alegra los días, su hermosa sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos, sus gestos…todo en ella me enamora cada día más, su exquisito olor me provoca querer abrazarla siempre" decía mirando a los ojos a su chica quien solo se sentía la mujer más dichosa de todo el planeta por tener a alguien como Rachel a su lado.

Judy estaba atenta a cada palabra que la morena soltaba y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como esta se expresaba de su hija, realmente Rachel era la persona adecuada para su hija y ella no tenía ninguna duda en que la haría inmensamente feliz.

Las tres mujeres siguieron disfrutando de su comida entre risas, provocadas por las anécdotas que Judy contaba sobre su hija, sonrojos, caricias y miradas furtivas de las enamoradas, luego de terminar de comer Quinn y Rachel subieron a la habitación de la rubia para tener algo de privacidad.

"Cariño… no creo que…se adecuado hacerlo aquí" Rachel trataba de poner resistencia a los besos desesperados de su rubia.

"Vamos bebé, nadie se enterará" comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de su chica.

"Quinn, tu madre podría venir" no hallaba como hacer entrar en razón a la chica, bueno digamos que no hacia mayor esfuerzo.

"Rach…necesito a "mini Rae" dentro de mi" decía con voz sexual tirando de la camisa de la morena y lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Mini Rae?" preguntó entre besos.

"Suena más lindo que decir que quiero tu pene dentro de mi" se justificó mientras tiraba de su vestido y quedaba solo en ropa interior dándole una mirada lasciva y terminando de calentar a la mecánica quien se tiró sobre ella para comer le la boca "Cielo, quítate los pantalones" le ordenó y como la morena era un novia obediente de inmediato se los desabrochó y volaron por la habitación "¿Todos los bóxers que tienes son de monitos animados?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Si, me gustan" se encogió de hombros mirando sus bóxers del _Pato Lucas_.

"Eres encantadora" nuevamente se abalanzó sobre ella.

Continuaron besándose hasta que la mano curiosa de la rubia recorrió el abdomen marcado de la morena, repasando el contorno de cada cuadrito hasta que se internó dentro del bóxer agarrando el miembro duro de Rachel "Oh" exclamó con sorpresa la mecánica pero enseguida sintió como la mano de la rubia subía y bajaba por su miembro brindándole un placer inexplicable, el sentir la mano caliente de su chica masajeando la cabeza de su pene y esparciendo las gotas de líquido pre-seminal que brotaban era un sensación exquisita "Oh dios, eres tan buena" gemía ante las caricias de su chica.

"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó Quinn dando pequeñas mordidas en su cuello mientras seguía masturbando a su novia.

"Dios, si, me encanta" jadeaba. Sentía como estaba cerca pero aún no quería terminar "cariño…detente, no me quiero correr en tu mano" le dijo sacando la mano de la rubia de su bóxer "quiero estar dentro de ti cuando lo haga" le susurró para luego ir hasta su pantalón, sacar un condón y deslizarlo sobre su glande hasta cubrir por completo el tronco, bombeó un par de veces para asegurarlo y volvió hasta Quinn. La tomó en brazos haciendo que esta la rodeara con sus piernas permitiendo una mayor profundidad. Tomó su pene y penetró a la rubia de un solo golpe provocando que ambas dieran un sonoro gemido.

"Dios Rach…eres tan grande" gemía mientras la morena la penetraba.

"Y eso te encanta" seguía con las penetraciones mientras la agarraba del culo para sostenerla.

"Aaahh, así cariño" se aferraba al cuello de la morena mientras esta se dirigía a la cama y la recostaba sin parar de penetrarla"

"Oh Quinn…estas tan apretada" sentía como las paredes vaginales apretaban a su miembro llevándola cada vez más cerca del orgasmo y peor se puso cuando vio como Quinn colaba una mano entre ellas para acariciarse el clítoris en busca de un alivio rápido "dios, terminaras matado de excitación" siguió penetrando con mayor velocidad.

"Amor, me voy a correr…dios… ¡Rachel!" gimió fuerte cuando llegó al orgasmo.

"Mierda Quinn, eres endemoniadamente sexy cuando te corres" cada vez penetraba más fuerte y rápido en busca de alivio ya que sentía como sus testículos dolían, necesitaba correrse urgente, la rubia la ver esto pasó sus mano por la espalda de la morena hasta llegar a su culo, una la dejó allí haciendo presión y la otra bajó hasta los testículos de la mecánica para acariciarlos "así cariño, sigue así" decía apretando sus dientes mientras sentía como el orgasmo azotaba su bajo vientre y liberaba su semilla en el condón mientras Quinn sentía como un nuevo orgasmo la invadí y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su chica "¡Argh!" exclamó la morena ante la combinación de dolor que le producían la uñas incrustadas en su piel y la sensación del orgasmo.

Luego de varios segundos después, Rachel terminó de liberar su semen en el condón, digamos que la chica liberaba una buena carga de espermatozoides, dejando llenos los preservativos, y calló rendida sobre el cuerpo de la rubia quien le acariciaba los cabellos mojados por la transpiración.

"Cariño eres asombrosa" le besaba la nuca a la morena mientras ambas recuperaban el aliento.

"Nunca me cansaré de hacer el amor contigo" se apoyaba sobre sus codos y miraba a su novia "sin duda, estar dentro tuyo es el mejor lugar del mundo" dijo para luego besarla sacando un sonrisa en su novia "y lo segundo es besar a mis nenas" decía arrancando el sostén de la rubia para luego tomar un pezón en su boca estando, aún, dentro de esta.

"Dios Rach, quieres volverme loca" se arqueaba mientras sentía como el pene de la mecánica volvía a crecer dentro suyo.

"A ti te llamaré… ¿tienes otro nombre?" le preguntó mirándola.

"Lucy, mi nombre completo es Lucy Quinn Fabray" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"A ti te llamaré Lucy" dijo hablándole a seno derecho "y a ti Barbra" esta vez le hablaba a seno izquierdo.

"¿Tu nombre es Barbra?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Segundo nombre" le corrigió "Ahora no me interrumpas en mi sesión con Lucy y Barbra" le dijo para seguir disfrutando de esos regordetes y suaves pechos que tenía su novia.


	14. Capitulo 14

**hola! aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, traté de demorarme lo menos posible, espero haberlo logrado...miles de gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos...he notado que los comentarios han bajado un poco así que los invito a que se animen, un comentario hace feliz a un autor y lo motiva a seguir con la historia, no dejaré la historia pero me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece o un simple hola, significa mucho... bueno como saben este es un fic G!P Rachel y los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mía...**

**en el siguiente capitulo empezará el drama, pero no se preocupen, como saben que a mi no me gusta mucho el drama así que solo durará unos dos a tres capítulos así que tranquilos :D**

**bueno los dejo para que lean... espero que les guste el capitulo y como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios... lo re quiero cuídense mucho... nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban enredadas en las sabanas mientras se acariciaban y besaban tiernamente luego de aquel momento de pasión desenfrenada que había vivido en el cuarto de la rubia.

"Te amo" dijo Quinn mientras acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de la morena quien se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho.

Rachel se sorprendió con aquella confesión ya que nunca nadie le había dicho que la amaba. Miró a su novia y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, aún no podía creer que tan maravillosa mujer estuviera con ella y menos que la amaba.

"Yo también te amo" le confesó haciendo que de los hermosos ojos verdes de la rubia brotaran una lágrimas de felicidad "no llores" decía con tristeza.

"Lloro porque soy inmensamente feliz" le explicó dándole un sentido beso en los labios.

Iban a comenzar una nueva sesión de amor, Rachel se acomodó entre las piernas de su novia mientras se besaban apasionadamente hasta que un par de locas entraron si avisar en la habitación.

"Rubia oxigena…" Santana se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba en algo privado "oh por dios" exclamó tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Rachel y Quinn se separaron inmediatamente, la rubia se cubrió hasta el cuello con la sabana mientras la morena trataba de tapar su inminente erección.

"¡Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar!" le reprochaba la rubia quien estaba demasiado enfadada, por haberle frustrado su nuevo orgasmo.

"¡Pero qué íbamos a saber que estaban teniendo sexo!" le devolvió gritando "Madre de dios" seguía sorprendiéndose "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con genuina preocupación mirando a la rubia.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" estaba fastidiada.

"Porque, por si no lo has notado, tu noviecita tiene un mástil completo colgando de su entrepierna…esa cosa podría partirte en 4" como siempre exagerada "De hecho creo que utilizaron una de las chimeneas del titanic para ponérselo entre las piernas"

"No seas idiota" dijo riendo ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Ambas chicas estaban tan metidas en su conversación que ninguna se dio cuenta de que Brittany estaba demasiado cerca de la morena intentado levantar las sabanas y así poder ver al, para nada pequeño, miembro erecto de la mecánica.

"Déjame verlo Rach" le pedía a la morena mientras jalaba de las sabanas y lo único que hacia esta era negar con la cabeza y sujetar con todas sus fuerzas aquella ropa de cama.

"¡Brittany, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!?" oh oh, alguien está en problemas.

"¿Yo?" preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

"Aléjate de mi novia y también de mini Rae" le advirtió.

"¿Mini Rae?" preguntaron la latina y su novia.

"Si, así le puse de nombre" explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, déjame decirte que de mini no tiene nada" se burló la latina haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara. Quinn dio un sonoro suspiro para tranquilizarse ya que aún estaban desnudas en la cama.

"Chicas, por favor, ¿podrían salir de la pieza?, necesitamos vestirnos"

"Si Sanny, será mejor que las dejemos solas un rato, mini Rae aun requiere atención" dijo señalando la carpa que tenia la morena entre sus piernas y ambas salieron riéndose.

"Ya cariño" le dijo acariciándole la mejilla para luego dejarle un corto beso en los labios "Iré a tomar una ducha"

"¿Puedo bañarme contigo?" preguntó esperanzada.

"Si nos ducháramos juntas no saldríamos nunca del baño" le guiñó un ojo y entró en el lugar moviendo sensualmente las caderas.

La morena dio un largo respiró y se tendió en la cama boca arriba "Creo que por el momento no recibirás atención así que debes tranquilizarte" le hablaba a su, aún, erecto pene, pero lo que no vio venir fue que Judy entrara a la habitación de su hija y se encontrara con tan magna sorpresa la cual hizo que pegara un grito.

Rachel de inmediato se tapó con las sabanas mientras veía a su novia salir corriendo del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y un poco de Shampoo aun en su cabello.

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó asustada ya que su madre no decía nada.

"Eh… tu…tu madre conoció a mini Rae" explicó rascándose la nuca mientras buscaba por todos lados su bóxer.

Quinn dio un largo suspiro y fue hacia donde estaba su madre, aún sin decir nada "¿Madre?" la movió un poco para que reaccionara.

Judy pestañeó un par de veces y miró a su hija "Quinn, Rachel tiene…ella tiene…" no salía de su estupor.

"Si mamá, Rach tiene un pene, ella es intersexual" le explicó.

"¿Es hombre?... oh dios, ¡estas saliendo con un travesti!" chilló ante la sorpresa haciendo que la rubia menor soltara una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su madre.

"No, ella es mujer solo que cuando estaba en el vientre hubo una alteración genética" le explicó una vez que había dejado de reír.

"Entonces se trató de una enorme alteración genética" otra que bromeaba con el tamaño del miembro de la morena.

"En eso tienes razón" madre e hija se juntaban para avergonzar a la morena quien solo faltaba que se pusiera la camisa y las zapatillas mientras escuchaba como su novia y suegra bromeaban sobre el tamaño de su pene haciéndola sonrojar "¿Santana y Brittany?" le preguntó por sus amigas.

"No lo sé, solo se despidieron y salieron de la casa" le respondió la mayor.

"Eh…Quinn" no encontraba por ninguna parte su camisa, por más que la buscaba.

"Si cariño" se volteó hacia su novia mientras su madre las miraba.

"Eh… ¿has visto mi camisa?" preguntó buscando debajo de la cama.

"No, no me fijé donde la tiré" dijo sonriendo pícaramente. La morena se sonrojó y siguió buscando su camisa que se encontraba colgada del ropero "listo" se terminó de abrochar la camisa y se puso las zapatillas.

"Bien, yo terminaré de bañarme" decía entrando en el baño, Rachel se sentó en la punta de la cama dando un largo suspiro.

"¿Y que se siente tener un pene?" trataba sacar un tema de conversación, aunque no muy brillante.

"Eh… no lo sé, toda mi vida lo he tenido, así que para mí es normal" se encogía de hombros.

Nuevamente el silencio llegaba a la habitación, Judy aun estaba impresionada, nunca pensó que Rachel tendría un pene y menos que aquel miembro fuera de un gran tamaño, pero le daba lo mismo que la morena tuviera esa pieza extra ya que lo que importaba era la escénica no el físico.

"Bueno, iré abajo a preparar la cena ¿supongo que te quedaras?"

"Claro que se quedará" respondió Quinn por ella mientras salía del baño secándose el pelo. La rubia mayor asintió y salió de la habitación.

"Ese ha sido el momento más incomodo de mi vida" se dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntaba confusa.

"Porque es tu madre, mi suegra…y me vio desnuda… y para colmo con una erección" le pasaba las manos por la cara.

"Creo que no le molestó para nada mini Rae" se sacaba la toalla quedando desnuda mientras buscaba ropa limpia para vestirse.

"Dios, fue tan incomodo" se incorporaba en la cama mirando a su novia.

"Me lo imagino, pero te aseguro que mi madre solo estaba sorprendida…bueno digamos que estaba bastante sorprendida" decía riendo levemente "pero de seguro se le pasará" decía sentándose en las piernas de la morena "aunque creo que hubiera sido más incomodo si nos encontraba en plena faena" levantaba sus cejas sugestivamente.

"Eso hubiera sido mucho peor" beso a la rubia "cariño, el que estés denuda no ayuda a mi pobre amiguito" dijo mirando su entrepierna en donde se notaba una gran carpa que se había formado al ver a su novia denuda y recién salida de la ducha.

"O sea que esto tampoco ayudaría" ponía cara de niña inocente mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre la morena haciendo que esta tirara su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el roce sobre su miembro.

"Quinn… no creo que se buena idea" vio como la rubia paraba sus movimientos y baja el cierre de su pantalón "Oh por dios" sentía la mano caliente de su chica sobre su miembro.

La ex porrista desabrochó el pantalón de la morena y liberó el pene de esta que enseguida rebotaba contra su abdomen "No sé cómo lo puedes mantener paradito después de lo que hicimos hace un rato" comenzaba a masturbarla.

"Si…así cariño…oh" gemía mientras veía como la rubia la seguía masturbando.

Quinn acarició su clítoris con el glande de la morena haciendo que ambas comenzaran a gemir ruidosamente "Amor, te necesito dentro mío". Ante la petición la morena tomó su miembro y se preparó para penetrar a la rubia pero esta la frenó "debes usar preservativo" dijo para recibir un gruñido por parte de su novia.

"No me gusta usar esas cosas, quiero sentirte…quiero sentir tus paredes apretándome, tus jugos bañándome"

"Vamos cariño, te necesito" suplicaba mientras se acariciaba el clítoris. La morena sacó un condón del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo puso, Quinn se volvió a sentar a horcajadas y la morena la penetró bruscamente a la rubia "¡Por dios!" dio un gritó ante la sensación que le provocó la brusquedad de la penetración.

Rachel siguió penetrándola mientras se deleitaba con los senos de su novia, los succionaba, mordía y lamia para luego volver a repetir el proceso con el otro.

"Oh Rach… estoy cerca" aceleraba sus movimientos de cadera, la mecánica también estaba cerca del orgasmo así que bajó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de la rubia llevándola así al orgasmo, la siguió penetrando hasta que corrió en el condón.

Les tomó algunos minutos para tranquilizar sus respiraciones, Quinn se separó lentamente de la morena rompiendo esa conexión intima, le sacó el condón usado y lo tiró al basurero.

La morena se levantó, se limpió con unas toallitas desechables y se abrochó los pantalones.

"Amor ¿estás enojada?" le preguntó Quinn mientras terminaba de vestirse con un short cortísimo y una camisa sin mangas.

"No, es solo que no me gusta ocupar condones, me aprietan mi cosita" hacía un puchero adorable.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" le acariciaba la mejilla.

"No lo sé" se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, iremos al doctor y veremos que otros métodos anticonceptivos hay para que usemos" le dijo dejándole un beso en los labios.

"Si quiere podemos ir con el doctor Stevens… es que con él me siento en confianza y cómoda".

"Claro, es mejor si ya te conoce"

"Entonces pediré una hora y te aviso" le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios para luego ambas salir de la habitación.

Cuando bajaron Judy ya tenía preparada la cena, las tres comieron mientras conversaban, la mayor le preguntaba cosas a la morena y esta se las respondía con gusto. Se hicieron las 9:45 de la noche y Rachel decidió que era hora de volver a su casa ya que no había visto a Noah en todo el día. Se despidió de su suegra y la rubia la fue a dejar hasta la camioneta.

"¿Estás segura que quieres irte?" le preguntaba la rubia mientras hacía un puchero.

"Debo ir a ver como esta Noah, no me ha mandado ni siquiera un mensaje en todo el día" le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Está bien, mañana paso por ti para que vallamos a recoger a mi hermana"

"Claro, te estaré esperando" le dio un beso en los labios y luego encendió la camioneta.

"Te amo" le decía la rubia despidiéndose.

"Yo también te amo princesa" dicho esto emprendió su viaje hacia su casa.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Noah, ¿estás en casa?" Rachel acababa de llegar y preguntaba por su hermano. Subió las escaleras y golpe la puerta del chico recibiendo un "pase" como respuesta "Hey" lo saludó una vez adentro.

"Hey, ¿Qué tal tu noche con la rubia?" pregunto dejando a un lado el comic que leía.

"Fue la mejor noche de mi vida" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y?, ¿pasó algo más que una simple cena?" preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

"Eso no te importa" tenía mucha confianza con el chico pero no le iba a contar sobre su intimidad con la rubia.

"Vamos, solo quiero saber si tuviste diversión" hizo un movimiento sugerente con su pelvis haciendo sonrojar a la morena "¡Ja! Lo sabía" brincaba en la cama.

"Ya, no seas inmaduro" reía "no quiero que digas nada cuando esté Quinn aquí" le advirtió.

"Promesa de hermanos" dijo juntando su meñique con el de la morena "Y dime ¿Qué dijo cuando lo vio?" le preguntó.

"¿Cuándo vio qué?" preguntaba confundida.

"Cuando vio al_ gigantón_" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh no, eso no lo diré, es mi intimidad con mi novia" se cruzaba de brazos.

"Pero que malhumorada" la molestaba "solo era una broma" le dio un leve empujón en su hombro.

"Además hoy conocí a mi suegra" dijo dando un largo suspiro.

"¿Enserio?" se incorporó en la cama y recibió un asentimiento por parte de la morena "¿Y qué tal te fue?"

"Bien, supongo, pero casi nos cacha en plena faena" dijo sonrojada.

"Jajaja, no lo puedo creer" el chico no podía aguantar la risa.

"No te rías, no fue para nada bonito"

"Pero es que…jajaja…tu suegra te vio…" seguía riendo.

"Pero lo peor de todo fue que vio mi cosita" se sonrojaba mas, si fuera posible.

"¿Qué?" poco a poco se tranquilizaba "supongo que estaba dormidito porque si no, pobre mujer le causaste un trauma" seguía con sus bromas recibiendo una negativa por la chica "oh dios" se lanzaba a reír nuevamente.

"Ya párale, no fue gracioso" le pegaba en el hombro.

"¡Ouch! Pero que agresiva" se quejaba.

"Para que te dejes de reír" estaba seria.

"Ya tranquila… ¿y qué pasó después?"

"Nada, ella salió de la habitación y luego bajamos a cenar" se encogía de hombros.

"Creo que eso es algo bueno, supongo"

"Uh hu" asentí "y mañana iremos a buscar a la gemela de Quinn"

"¿Tiene una gemela?" preguntaba sorprendido.

"Si, llega mañana de Alemania" le contó "Bueno me iré a dormir, estoy muerta"

"Como no, creo que la rubia te dejó seca" seguía burlándose mientras la morena solo rodaba los ojos y salía de la habitación.

Rachel se dio una ducha rápida, se puso unos bóxers azules con un estampado de Bob esponja y una camiseta blanca. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos pero sintió como su celular sonaba avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_Solo han pasado unos cuantos minutos y ya te extraño, que tengas dulces sueños cariño, te amo –Q_

Sonrió ante el mensaje de su novia y no perdió tiempo para responderle.

_Yo también te extraño mucho, estoy contando los minutos para volver a verte, te amo demasiado, nos vemos mañana…descansa princesa –R_

Dejó su celular en la mesita de noche y se durmió con una gran sonrisa en su rostros pensando en su hermosa novia y en lo mucho que la amaba mientras que la rubia en su habitación también cerraba sus ojos pensando en su adorable morena.


	15. capitulo 15

**Hola! si lo sé, vuelvo con otro capitulo de esta historia, gracias a sus reviews me animé a publicarlo hoy...miles de gracias a los que siempre me apoyan con sus comentarios y también muchas gracias a los que dejaron su primer review...como les dije en el cap anterior desde aquí empieza el drama, saldrán muchas cosas al aire pero no se preocupen solo serán 3 capítulos...Frannie no tiene nada que ver con el drama es una aclaración.. . XD**

**como saben este es un fig G!P Rachel y los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mía...**

**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios... no leemos en la próxima actualización, los re quiero XD **

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Quinn ya se encontraba lista para comenzar su nuevo día, pero lo que más quería era ver a su morena y como no, también vería a su hermana después de un año de separación. Bajó hacia la cocina en donde vio como su madre estaba desayunando.

"Buenos días mamá" la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse frente a ella.

"Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo amaneciste?" le preguntó la mujer dando un sorbo a su café.

"Excelente ¿irás con nosotras a recoger a Frannie?" decía mientras se servía un poco de café.

"Claro, no puedo esperar a verla, ¿Rachel irá?"

"Si, la pasaré a buscar, quiero que mi hermana conozca a mi novia"

"Ya quiero ver la cara de Frannie cuando vea que estas saliendo con una chica, sabes que no lo tomará mal pero ustedes siempre peleaban por los chicos" reía su madre.

"Eso fue en el pasado, cuando éramos pequeñas" rememoraba con una sonrisa "mamá, sobre lo del Rach"

"No pasa nada hija, sabes que no me importa la apariencia de las personas y veo que Rachel es una chica con un inmenso corazón y si te hace feliz me hace feliz a mi también" le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Gracias por apoyarme"

"Soy tu madre, yo quiero lo mejor para ti"

Ambas siguieron disfrutando de su desayuno mientras conversaban sobre cosas sin importancia.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Rachel comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco, se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

"Valla, la bella durmiente al fin despierta" Noah miraba desde el marco de la puerta a la morena.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó aun adormilada.

"Las 10:30"

"¿Qué?" se levantó rapidísimo de la cama "¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?" le recriminaba mientras se desnuda para ducharse.

"Traté de despertarte pero tienes el sueño muy pesado" se justificaba "además, creo, que tenias un sueño un poco mojado" levantaba las cejas sugerentemente y miraba la entre pierna de la morena.

Rachel siguió la línea de visual y se encontró que tenía una carpa en sus bóxers "Dios, no me puede pasar esto a mi" tomaba una toalla y se metía en el baño mientras Noah solo negaba con la cabeza y salía de la pieza.

Media hora después la morena salía toda apurada del baño, se vistió con una jeans gastado en las rodillas, una polera azul con el estampado de Calamardo y sus zapatillas de lona para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras y llegar hasta la cocina.

"¿Por qué tanto apuro?" preguntó Noah mientras veía como la morena se preparaba la leche rápidamente.

"Quinn llegará en cualquier momento, iremos a buscar a su hermana al aeropuerto" le explicó preparándose unas tostadas.

"Ok" fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba de su café con leche.

"¡Ding dong! ¡Ding dong!" sonaba el timbre.

"Vez, te dije que llegaría en cualquier momento" se bebió es resto de leche que le quedaba, se limpió la boca y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla.

"Mi amor, te eché de menos" la rubia se abalanzaba a abrazarla.

"Yo también princesa" le daba un tierno beso en el cuello.

"¿Estas lista?" le preguntó dejándole un dulce beso en los labios.

"Uhm, solo déjame avisarle a Noah" recibió un asentimiento por parte de su novia para luego volver a la cocina "hey, no sé a qué hora volveré, te aviso cualquier cosa"

"Claro, no te preocupes, solo procura que no te deje seca como la noche pasada" bromeó. La morena solo rodó los ojos y salió de la casa con dirección a la camioneta de su novia.

"Hola Judy" saludó a su suegra quien estaba en el asiento trasero.

"Hola Rachel" la saludó amablemente.

La morena se subió a la camioneta y la rubia partió con dirección al aeropuerto a buscar a su hermana.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

20 minutos les tomó llegar a su destino y solo faltaban 2 para que el avión en el cual venía Frannie arribara.

"Bueno, solo nos queda esperar" dijo la rubia mayor y las tres se sentaron a esperar.

"Creo que no he recibido mis buenos días como corresponde" decía Quinn con un puchero dirigiéndose a su morena.

"Con gusto te los daré" fue un beso tierno que duró varios segundos pero luego se separaron ya que Judy estaba presente y no le querían incomodar.

"_El vuelo desde Alemania acaba de arribar" _anunciaba la voz y las tres mujeres sabían que ese era el vuelo de Frannie.

Solo bastó esperar unos minutos más para que pudieran divisar a una rubia que se dirigía a ellas con una gran sonrisa, un bolso colgando de su hombro y una maleta negra siendo empujada por ella misma.

"¡Hija!" exclamaba Judy y abrazaba fuertemente a la rubia.

"Mamá, que alegría volver a verte" respondía la rubia.

"No sabes cuánto te extrañé"

"Yo también madre, pero ahora me quedaré por mucho tiempo" le confesó "Quinnie" se había percatado de su hermana y se separaba de su madre para abrazar a su gemela "Bicho, te extrañe tanto" la rubia rodó los ojos ante el apodo de su hermana.

"Yo también te he extrañado" se separaron del abrazo "Frannie, ella es Rachel, mi novia" dijo presentándola a la morena mientras le tomaba de la mano.

"¿Tu novia?" preguntó sorprendida "Woow nunca me imaginé que fueras a cambiar de bando, pero déjame decirte que está bien buena" decía molestando a su hermana. Desde pequeñas siempre fueron así, se molestaban entre ellas, bromeaban acerca de sus novios pero nunca se metían en la relaciones de a otra, siempre se cuidaban entre ellas.

"Mucho gusto" la saludaba Rachel con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por el cumplió de su cuñada.

"El gusto es mío" la gemela mayor le giñaba un ojo.

"Hey, cuidadito con mi novia" se hacia la ofendida.

"Jajaja, hay hermanita, no has cambiado nada" sonreía. Había extrañado tanto a su madre y hermana, no así como a Russel, nunca se llevaron bien.

"Bueno, supongo que debes venir cansada, será mejor que volvamos a casa para que descanses" aconsejó Judy y las demás asintieron.

Llegaron a la mansión Fabray y la gemela mayor dejó sus cosas en su antigua habitación mientras que Quinn y Rachel ayudaban a preparar la comida.

Luego de que todo estaba listo comenzaron a comer mientras Frannie contaba sobre su viaje, las ciudades que conoció, a las personas a las cuales atendió, etc.

Las cuatro lavaron las cosas que ocuparon en el almuerzo y cada una se dirigió a su habitación, obvio que Rachel fue con Quinn.

"Amor, se me olvidó avisarte que hoy tenemos hora con el doctor Stevens" habló la morena mientras ambas estaban acostadas en la cama, la rubia con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Rachel.

"Pero que rápido" acariciaba el abdomen de su novia.

"Son las ventajas de ser su amigo"

"Bueno y ¿a qué hora es la cita?" le preguntó. La mecánica miró su reloj y vio que eran las 3:30.

"Eh… en 15 minutos" se le había olvidado por completo que tenia la dichosa cita.

"¿Qué? Será mejor que nos vallamos ahora" ambas se levantaron y salieron de la casa no sin antes avisarle a Judy que saldrían para que no se preocupara.

15 minutos justos les tomó para llegar a la consulta del doctor Thomas Stevens, y para su suerte la enfermera recién salía a llamarlas.

"Síganme" la enfermera las guiaba hasta la puerta de la consulta "el doctor las está esperando" dicho esto se retiró y Rachel entró en la consulta seguida de la rubia.

"Pero si el Rachel Berry, tanto tiempo" saludaba efusivamente el hombre.

"¿Qué tal Thomas?" lo saludaba con un abrazo.

"No tan bien como tú por lo que veo"

"Thomas, ella es mi novia, Quinn Fabray" la presentaba.

"Señorita Fabray, es un gusto conocerla" le dio la mano.

"El gusto es mío" estrechaba la mano ofrecida y sonreía.

"Y bueno, cuéntenme que las trae por aquí" los tres tomaban asiento.

"Bueno nosotras veníamos porque a Rach no le gusta usar preservativos y yo nunca he tomado anticonceptivos así que quisiera saber que método anticonceptivo es el más efectivo"

"Bien veamos" sacó una planilla en donde tenía el historial médico de la morena "según los exámenes que te has realizado, ere totalmente fértil, es más, podría asegurar que lo eres incluso más que los hombres" aseguró "y no tienes ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual" seguía mirando los papeles "yo te recomendaría las pastillas anticonceptivas ya que son las más seguras y cuando quieras tener hijos solo basta con dejarlas, si quieres te puedo hacer la receta para que las compres y te anoto las indicaciones"

"Claro, me serían de mucha ayuda" respondió la rubia y el doctor comenzó a anotar en una receta el nombre de las pastillas y las indicaciones.

"¿Cómo te has sentido Rachel?" preguntaba mientras seguía escribiendo "¿has sentido alguna molestia? ¿Has tenido sexo sin condón con alguna mujer de paso?"

"No, me he sentido de maravilla y hasta el momento, siempre, lo he hecho con condón"

"Qué bueno" le entregó la receta a la rubia "las pastillas las puedes conseguir en cualquier farmacia y recuerda que debes tomártelas todos los días si no quiere quedar embarazada"

"Si doctor, muchas gracias" ambas se levantaron y se despidieron del hombre para luego salir de la clínica y dirigirse a la farmacia. Compraron las pastillas y volvieron a la mansión Fabray.

Ambas salieron de la camioneta y entraron en la casa, pero la rubia no esperaba encontrarse a esas dos personas ahí.

"¿Cómo que terminaste con Finn?" decía un muy enojado Russel viendo a su hija mientras el grandote de Finn se entraba a su lado con una estúpida en el rostro.

"¿Qué hace Finn en esta casa?" no quería que el chico volviera a armar un escándalo.

"Respóndeme" miraba a la morena "¿Quién es ella?" la miraba de pies a cabeza haciendo una mueca de desagrado por la forma de vestir de la mecánica.

"Ella es mi novia" le dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena que solo veía la escena.

"¿Estas bromeando cierto?" no lo podía creer.

"No, ella es Rachel Berry, mi novia"

"¿Berry?" el hombre se puso blanco al escuchar el apellido de la morena lo cual no paso desapercibido para su hija quien lo miró extrañada por la reacción, pero ahora no era el momento de encararlo.

"Si, ella es mi NOVIA y nadie hará nada para cambiarlo" miró a su ex "me das pena Finn, ¿creíste que por que mi padre no fuera a aceptar mi relación con Rachel, yo la dejaría?, que equivocado estabas"

"Tú no puedes estar con esa mujer" Russel no iba a dejar que su hija estuviera con la morena y menos siendo la hija de uno de sus más odiados enemigos "esa tipa no tiene donde caerse muerta" utilizaba argumentos vagos.

"Eso a mí me da lo mismo, yo no amo su dinero, la amo a ella y soy lo bastante graden para hacer lo que yo quiera y estar con quien amo" la rubia gritaba ya que estaba más que furiosa por las palabras de su padre.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Judy y Frannie aparecían en el living ya que habían escuchado los gritos de la rubia menor.

"¿Russel?" decía Judy "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Esta es mi casa mujer" respondía cortante.

"Lo sé pero pensaba que llegarías dentro de una semana"

"Decidí adelantar mi viaje de regreso ya que Finn me avisó que nuestra hija lo había terminado y no sabía la razón"… _**maldito mentiroso**_… pensaba Quinn mirando con odio al chico.

"¿Puede creerlo Judy? Quinn me dejó por esa maldita mujer, ella está corrompiéndola, es una pobretona" le hacia la victima ante la mujer mayor.

"¡No seas sínico, tu sabias que no te dejaba por Rachel!" refutaba Quinn mientras la morena la trataba de calmar acariciando su brazo.

"Finn, no te permitiré que trates a Rachel de ese modo, no importa si tiene o no dinero, si mi hija es feliz con ella yo lo aceptaré" defendía a su nuera haciendo que se le cayera el teatro al grandote.

"¿Tu lo sabías?" le preguntaba su marido.

"Si, y apoyaré siempre a mis hijas, ellas deciden con quien quieren estar" se enfrentaba a su esposo.

"¡Esto es el colmo!" gritaba el hombre agarrándose la cabeza.

"Señor Fabray yo amo a su hija" Rachel trataba de hacer entender a su suegro.

"¡No me hables! Te quiero fuera de mi casa en este instante" le ordenó.

"¡No tienes ningún derecho de echar a mi novia, el que está sobrando aquí es ese idiota" apuntaba a Finn.

"Esta es mi casa y yo decido quien se queda y quien se va" Quinn miraba como Finn tenía una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro y lo único que ella quería era partirle la cara.

"Tranquila amor, será mejor que me valla, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre" Rachel le acarició la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"No…tú no tienes porque irte cariño" no quería que la morena se fuera.

"Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien, nos vemos mañana" le dio un último beso "Buenas noches a todos" y sin más que decir salió de la casa.

"Es lo mejor que pudo hacer, ella no es parte de esta familia" decía el hombre con veneno.

"¡CALLATE!" Russel miraba a su hija menor sorprendido, Quinn nunca le había hablado así "él que no pertenece a esta familia, ese el idiota que se esconde detrás de ti y si tu no aceptas mi relación con Rachel, tampoco perteneces a mi familia" dijo fríamente para luego subir corriendo a su habitación.

Judy y Frannie miraban seriamente a Russel, se lo esperaban ya que era un hombre frio que solo le interesaba el dinero aunque eso significara que destruyera su familia, y eso era lo que estaba consiguiendo ya que pensaban que Quinn nunca perdonaría el hecho de tratar de separarla de la morena.

"¿Y ustedes que me miran?" les preguntaba a ambas.

"Que no puedes ser mas idiota" dijo Frannie para luego subir a la habitación de su hermana.

"Finn, quiero que te vayas de mi casa, y por favor, no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí" habló Judy mirando fríamente a su marido. El chico no dijo nada y se fue de la casa "Y tú" apuntaba al hombre "no quiero que vuelvas a decir esas cosas de Rachel, ella es la novia de tu hija y tendrás que aceptarlo o si no, sabes que la puerta es lo bastante grande para que quepan tus maletas" se volteó y subió, también, al cuarto de su hija.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Este es un fic G!P Rachel y los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

"¿Qué haces Quinn?" le preguntó su madre al entrar en la habitación y ver como su hija preparaba una maleta con ropa.

"Me voy donde Rachel, no pienso seguir un solo minuto bajo el mismo techo que ese hombre" guardaba algunos zapatos y útiles personales.

"Te entiendo hija" era lo único que podía decir, no podía obligarla a que se quedara si ella quería estar con su novia "¿Cuándo regresaras?".

"No lo sé, pero por lo pronto no quiero verle la cara, ni al estúpido de Finn" su madre notó la ira en los ojos de su hija, nunca la había visto de esa forma.

"Está bien pero avísame si necesitas algo" le dijo.

"Mamá, tengo 24 años y un buen trabajo, puedo encargarme de mi misma" decía mientras cerraba su maleta.

"Lo sé cariño, pero soy tu madre y quiero saber de ti… ¿me lo prometes?"

"Si madre" le dio una beso en la mejilla y salió de su habitación, puso su maleta y algunas carpetas de su trabajo en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a la casa de su morena.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Maldito hijo de puta" Noah ya se había enterado de lo acontecido en la mansión Fabray y no estaba para nada contento con que Finn se hubiera metido en la relación de su hermana.

"Vamos, cálmate" Rachel trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano, ella no era partidaria de la violencia y solo la utilizaba en casos extremos, no es que este no lo fuera, pero si el chico comenzaba a sulfurarse no habría salvación para el grandote.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Ese idiota quiere separarte de la rubia" nadie se metería con la felicidad de su hermanita.

"Estoy tranquila porque sé que no lo logrará" dio un suspiro "Quinn me ama y no importa que o quienes se metan en nuestra relación, sé que no me dejará" tenía toda la confianza en que su novia no la dejaría.

"Tienes razón, la rubia te ama y Finn es un idiota" se relajó, sabía que no estaba ayudando a la morena poniéndose de esa forma.

"Bueno, iré a darme una ducha" dijo la morena levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia su pieza.

Media hora después, Rachel bajaba hacia la cocina vestida solo con una bóxer blanco con estampado de Dragon Ball Z y una polera gris con estampado del pato Lucas. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y sacó fruta para luego y a sentarse al sillón y ver un poco de sus dibujos animados favoritos.

"¡Ding dong!" "¡Ding dong!" suena el timbre y de mala gana se va a abrir la puerta ya que no quería ver a nadie más, pero al abrirla una rubia que conocía muy bien se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Mi amor, perdón por lo que pasó, te juro que no sabía que el idiota de Finn haría algo así" se disculpaba con su novia.

"Hey tranquila, no pasó nada" la tranquilizaba mientras tomaba la cara de la rubia entre sus manos "Te amo y sé que nadie nos va a separar" le plantaba un beso tierno pero a la vez necesitado.

"Tenlo por seguro mi amor, nunca nadie nos va a separar y menos el imbécil de Finn y si mi padre no acepta mi relación contigo pues que se joda" decía recordando con rabia lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás.

"Ya princesa, dejemos ese tema por ahora, demasiado tengo con que se me venga a la cabeza cada dos por tres para seguir tratándolo" dijo para luego fijarse en la maleta y el bolso que cargaba Quinn "¿te vas de viaje?" preguntó confusa.

"Eh…no, es que yo…venia a quedarme contigo, no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que Russel" decía poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

"Sabes que no tienes que darme explicaciones, mi casa es tu casa y mejor si te tengo a mi lado para despertar junto a ti" le dejaba otro tierno beso en los labios.

"Es imposible que alguien no se pueda enamorar de ti" decía la rubia con una sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro. Decidieron entrar en la casa ya que debían entrar las maletas.

Quinn al notar que Rachel solo vestía un bóxer y una polera decidió disfrutar de la grandiosa vista, la morena se volteó y comenzó a llevar las maletas a su habitación y la rubia se fijó en el trasero de esta… _**¡dios! pero que bien le vienen los bóxers**_… pensaba mientras veía como el trasero de Rachel se marcaba redondito y firme.

Las cosas de Quinn ya estaban en la habitación de la morena, y ambas se encontraban acurrucadas en el sillón viendo una película, pero en realidad la rubia se encontraba pensando en la reacción de su padre al enterarse del apellido de su novia, nunca en su vida lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera, era capaz de compararlo con un papel de lo blanco que estaba y como pasaba sus manos, repetidamente, por su saco, signo de nerviosismo que ella conocía bastante bien.

"¿Princesa estas bien?" la voz de su amada la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

"Si, es solo que estaba recordando algunas cosas del trabajo, le mintió ya que no quería preocuparla, ella misma se encargaría de ver que sucio secreto guardaba Russel y qué relación tenía con Rachel.

"Bueno, pero no pienses en esas cosas ahora" se aferraba mas a ella dejándole besos en el cuello "Te amo" le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Yo también te amo, eres lo más hermoso que tengo en mi vida" le iba a devolver el beso pero el timbre comenzaba a sonar.

"¡Ding dong!" "¡Ding dong!" esta vez fue Quinn quién se levantó del sillón de mala gana.

"¿Santana, Britt?" preguntó al ver a sus amigas en la puerta.

"Pero que recibimiento mas efusivo" ironizó la latina abriéndose paso para entrar.

"Hola Quinnie, hola Rachie" saludó la siempre tierna Brittany recibiendo un saludo de parte de ambas aludidas.

"¿Y a que se debe su visita?" les preguntó la rubia mientras volvía a los brazos de su novia.

"Judy no informó sobre lo que pasó en tu casa" cambió radicalmente su semblante a uno serio, que daba miedo "¿pero que se cree es Finnepto? ¿Acaso no entiende que no lo quieres?" realmente estaba molesta, nunca le cayó bien el chico y no permitiría que arruinara la felicidad de su amiga, por mucho que ella lo niegue en persona, la quiere como una hermana.

"No sé cómo hacer para que entienda" decía la rubia con cansancio recibiendo un abrazo por parte de su novia.

"Bueno, sabíamos que la reacción de Russel sería así" en eso tenía razón.

"Si, pero creo que no hubiera sido tan caótica si el imbécil ese no se hubiera metido"

"Tienes razón" asentían las tres restantes.

"Bueno, acabemos con el tema, no estoy de ánimo para seguir escuchando sobre las estupideces de Hudson" dijo Rachel para que cortaran el tema.

"Rach tiene razón, el no se merece que nos sigamos preocupando de este tema" la apoyó su rubia.

"Claro, eres un dominada" la molestó la latina y las demás rieron.

Las chicas siguieron viendo la película y las Brittanas se habían ido ya que estaban organizando todo para la inauguración de su tienda de ropa que sería dentro de una semana.

"¿Y Noah?" le preguntó Quinn a su chica ya que no había visto al moreno.

"No lo sé, creo que Salió con unos amigos" se encogía de hombros mientras seguía viendo la película que ya estaba por terminar.

Luego de la película se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche y la rubia debía trabajar a la mañana siguiente así que decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir. Rach solo se cambió la polera que llevaba por si típica camiseta blanca mientras que la rubia se puso su pijama que constaba de una pequeño short de seda color celeste y una camiseta a juego.

Rachel al ver a su novia vestida así se puso babosa y miraba con lujuria a la ex porrista, no podía apartar su mirada de aquellas hermosas piernas y mucho menos de los suculentos pechos de su amada, cosa que la volvía completamente loca.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa al ver la cara de boba de la morena.

"Absolutamente" dijo asintiendo efusivamente.

"¿Sabes algo?" hablaba seximente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su chica "antes de venir, me tomé la pastilla" le confesó en un susurro sexual.

"¡Oh dios!" fue lo único que dijo la morena para luego abalanzarse sobre su novia y comenzar a besarla salvajemente.

Rachel rápidamente se deshizo de la camisita de la rubia dejando a la vista los hermoso senos de su novia los cuales, sin perder tiempo, lamió, succionó y mordió haciendo que Quinn soltara varios gemidos de placer. La rubia no se quedó atrás y llevó sus manos hacia el bóxer de la morena y comenzó a estimular el miembro por sobre estos haciendo que de inmediato se despertara.

"Oh Rach…sigue así" decía entre gemidos mientras sentía como su novia le prestaba atención a Lucy y Barbra para luego subir a su cuello y dar pequeñas mordidas "aaah…no…no tan fuerte, me dejaras marcas" decía al sentir como la morena mordía su cuello con un poco mas de fuerza.

"Esa es l idea" decía lamiendo las marcas "que todos sepan que tienes dueña". Siguió besando el cuello para luego bajar por entre los senos hasta llegar al abdomen plano de su chica "creo que esto esta estorbando" dijo mientras colaba sus manos bajo el elástico de los shorts y los baja lentamente.

"Vamos Rach…te necesito" estaba que no aguantaba.

"No seas impaciente princesa" terminó por arrancar la prenda y sintió como la rubia agarraba su pene "Oh" jadeó al sentir el calor de esas magnificas manos en contacto con la piel de su miembro.

Quinn comenzó a masturbarla mientras sentía como Rachel la penetraba con dos dedos "Hmmm" gemía al sentir el placer de las caricias.

"¿Te gusta?" decía acelerando el ritmo de sus dedos.

"Oh siii… mucho" gemía cada vez mas ya que estaba sintiendo como poco a poco se acercaba al clímax.

La mecánica al sentir como las paredes de la vagina de su amada apretaban sus dedos anunciando un orgasmo los retiró recibiendo un gruñido de parte de esta "No te desesperes" frotó su pene entre los pliegues húmedos de la vagina juntando lubricación para luego poco a poco comenzar a penetrar a su chica "¡Dios! Se sienta tan bien hacerlo sin condón" era una nueva experiencia.

"Oh así" gemía mientras sentía el miembro de la morena dentro de ella.

"¿Te gusta?" le volvía a preguntar mientras la penetraba lentamente y veía la cara de placer de la rubia.

"Me encanta" confesaba moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las de la morena "más rápido amor" pedía y Rachel no dudaba ni un segundo en acelerar sus penetraciones hasta llegar a tocar el punto G de la rubia "así cariño…sigue así" decía entre gemidos.

"Joder Quinn…sigues igual de apretada" gemía la sentir las paredes vaginales apretando su miembro "te sientes tan bien" sentía como los jugos de su novia lubricaban cada vez más su pene haciendo fueran mas profundas.

"Rach… estoy por acabar" sentía como el orgasmo ya estaba en su cuerpo.

Rachel aceleró las penetraciones mientras estimulaba con sus dedos el clítoris de su novia "Córrete para mi cariño" sacaba su pene y lo volvía a introducir de un solo golpe haciendo que la rubia se corriera ferozmente.

"¡RACHEL!" gritaba mientras se corría. La mecánica siguió embistiéndola hasta que sintió como su bajo abdomen se tensaba y liberaba todo su semen dentro de su novia.

"OoooH" gemía al momento de correrse para luego caer jadeando sobre el cuerpo sudado de su novia. Varios segundos les tomó reponerse a los estragos del orgasmo pero cuando lo hicieron, Rachel, salió lentamente de la rubia percatándose de cómo sus fluidos, mezclados, salían de ella haciendo que se volviera a excitar pero sabía que debía dejar que su chica descansara "Eso ha sido maravilloso" habló una vez que ambas estaban abrazadas bajo las sabanas.

"Tienes mucha razón, fue simplemente exquisito" dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para luego voltearse y ser abrazada desde atrás por su morena "te amo Rach" confesó para luego cerrar sus ojos.

"También te amo princesa" fue la próxima en caer en los brazos de Morfeo con una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"¡¿Acaso eres imbécil?! ¡Me dijiste que todos estaban muertos!" un furioso Russel gritaba mientras hablaba con alguien por celular.

"_Pero si nadie quedó vivo en el accidente, todos murieron"_ explicaba desesperado.

"Entonces la niña no iba con ellos" Russel se encontraba furioso y a la vez muy asustado, con Rachel viva y siendo novia de su hija saldría todo a la luz y no lo iba a permitir "Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir Hudson por qué no lo pienso repetir, quiero a Rachel Berry fuera de mi camino, y más vale que lo cumplas por qué si caigo yo, tú te hundes conmigo" le advirtió a Joseph Hudson, el padre de Finn.

"_No te preocupes Russel, esa niñita no nos molestará"_ dijo para luego cortar.

Russel solo se quedó mirando el celular, se había dado cuenta que su hija amaba a la morena, pero no permitiría que por eso el fuera a caer en cárcel, no iba a permitir que la mecánica interfiriera con lo que desde un principio tuvo que ser de él.

_Flashback_

"_Shelby, ¿podríamos hablar?" un joven Russel de solo 20 años le hablaba nerviosamente a la mujer a la cual amaba en secreto._

"_Eh, claro" respondió esta para luego seguir al chico a una banca un poco más alejada._

"_Bueno, yo…este" no sabía cómo empezar a declarársele, siempre practicaba frente a un espejo lo que le diría pero cuando estaba frente a la hermosa chica, las palabras simplemente no salían "Yo bueno, verás…" fue interrumpido por un alegre muchacho._

"_Shelby, te estaba buscando amor" Leroy Berry._

"_¿Amor?" preguntó confuso y con un profundo dolor en el pecho._

"_Así es Russel, Shelby aceptó ser mi novia" y el beso que le dio a continuación fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

_Fin Flashback_

Desde ese día Russel Fabray se volvió un hombre frío y se declaró enemigo número uno de Leroy Berry. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Frannie había escuchado toda la conversación telefónica y no iba a permitir que dañaran ni a su hermana ni a su cuñada.

_A la mañana siguiente._

Quinn se levantó temprano ya que debía organizar unas reuniones, pero lo que más le importaba era comenzar a investigar todo sobre los bienes que tenían los Berry antes de morir.

Vio como su morena se removió en la cama, buscándola con su mano, y para ella fue la escena más tierna que pudo haber visto jamás ya que luego Rachel se levantó haciendo un puchero mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Mi amor, debo ir a trabajar" le dijo Quinn una vez que se acerco a la cama para calmar a la mecánica.

"No vallas" le pedía abrazándola.

"Te prometo que en cuanto termine vendré para pasar el resto de la tarde contigo" le dijo para poder convencerla.

"Está bien, te amo" le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"También te amo" dijo besándola por última vez antes de irse a su trabajo.

En cuanto llegó, de inmediato, se fue a la oficina de su padre ya que estaba segura de que este tenía algo que ver con que Rachel no tuviera nada y quizás…con el accidente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, de solo pensar que su padre, a quien admiró y respetó, por sobre todo y todos, fuera un asesino, el asesino de los padres del amor de su vida.

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía quedarse a divagar ya que si Russel la encontraba hurgando en su despacho tendría que darle explicaciones, y simplemente no podía decirle "Busco evidencias de que mataste a los Berry y te quedaste con todos sus bienes" y por otro lado, no estaba interesada en dirigirle la palabra. Comenzó por unas cajoneras que parecían ser antiguas, buscó entre los archivos pero no encontró nada así que siguió buscando hasta que recibió una llamada de su hermana.

"Alo" respondió mientras seguía buscando.

"_Quinn necesitas saber algo" le dijo "ayer escuché una conversación telefónica de Russel con Joseph Hudson en donde decía que debían deshacerse de Rachel antes de que esta se enterara de algo que habían hecho, además…ellos fueron los que provocaron el accidente en donde murieron los señores Berry" le confesó._

Quinn había tenido sus sospechas al ver la forma de reaccionar de su padre, pero el que se lo confirmaran era muy diferente, sintió como sus ojos se aguaban mientras veía aquel archivo que acababa de encontrar en un viejo gabinete que su padre tenía muy bien guardado… "No te preocupes Frannie, se lo que debo hacer" dicho esto cortó la llamada y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

**Hola! si lo sé, me he tardado un mundo en actualizar pero como saben me he cambiado a vivir a otra ciudad y esto de adaptarme me a costado mucho además de que tengo trabajos por hacer así que me ocupa todo el tiempo, pero ya he llegado con un nuevo capitulo...miles de gracias por sus reviews, en serio, 139 comentarios en 15 capítulos, nunca pensé que tendría tan buena recepción... Bienvenidos los que comentaron por primera vez y dieron sus follos y favs... **

**Espero que le haya gustado y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, favs o follows...trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible... los re quiero y nos leemos luego :D**


	17. Capitulo 17

Quinn se encontraba conduciendo hacia su casa, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible para enfrentar a su padre. En el asiento del copiloto iban los papeles los cuales detallaban sobre las propiedades de los Berry y en donde salía perfectamente como Russel Fabray y Joseph Hudson se habían apropiado de ellas ilegalmente ya que no eran papeles legítimos y por lo que se veía las firmas eran falsas ya que no creía que los Berry hayan querido traspasar todos sus bienes hacia Russel y Joseph.

Estacionó su camioneta y se adentro en la casa buscando a su padre desesperadamente hasta que lo encontró sentado en su oficina.

"Pensé que estabas donde tu noviecita" dijo tranquilamente mientras se volteaba en su asiento para encarar a su hija.

"Lo estoy, es solo que necesito arreglar unos asuntos contigo" dijo lanzando sobre el escritorio, una copia, de los documentos que encontró en su oficina.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó comenzando a leer. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver de qué se trataba.

"Te vas a hundir en tu mierda Russel, haré que te metan preso, y si llego a descubrir que tuviste algo que ver con el accidente de los Sres. Berry, te secaras en la cárcel" dijo desafiándolo.

"¿Serás capaz de hacerle eso a tu padre?" tenía que utilizar sus técnicas de persuasión ya que no pensaba irse a la cárcel.

"Tú no eres mi padre, eres una persona totalmente desconocida" dijo fríamente "atente a las consecuencias de tus actos" dicho eso salió de la oficina de su padre y de la casa, tenía que hablar con su novia y explicarle todo lo que había descubierto, solo esperaba que la morena no hiciera nada tonto.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Rachel estaba preparando el almuerzo ya que quería sorprender a su hermosa rubia con algo rico mientras se paseaba vestida solo con un bóxer blanco con estampado de Patricio Estrella y una polera verde de One Piece.

"Hmm, huele delicioso" sintió como unos delicados brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y sus fosas nasales se llenaban del exquisito aroma de su novia.

"No tanto como tú" se volteó en el abrazo y beso a su rubia "te extrañé" le dijo haciendo un puchero adorable.

"Yo más cariño, no sabes como quería estar acostada a tu lado y que me rodearas con tus brazos" le daba pequeños besos en la cara.

"Te amo ¿lo sabías?" le dijo perdiéndose en esos maravillosos ojos verdes.

"Uhmm, creo que me lo dijiste alguna vez" se hizo la pensativa "sí, creo que me lo dijiste" dijo sonriendo para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Rachel siguió cocinando mientras Quinn subía para darse una ducha y pensaba en cómo le diría todo lo descubierto a su morena. Luego de 20 minutos Quinn bajaba a la cocina vestida con un hermoso vestido de verano, color blanco con pequeñas flores rosadas.

"Woow, nunca pensé que podrías ser más hermosa" decía la morena quién ahora llevaba puesto unos shorts negros junto a su polera verde de One Piece.

"Como siempre tan halagadora" le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y rodeaba el cuello de la morena con sus brazos.

"Solo contigo soy halagadora" dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Más te vale que así sea" le advirtió en tono juguetón.

"Te amo" le susurró Rachel para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso que duró varios segundos "eres lo más hermoso de mi vida" dijo mientras se perdía en esos hermosos orbes verdes.

"Y tú eres mi todo mi amor, no me imagino mi vida sin ti" se dieron un último beso y la morena guió a su novia hasta la mesa en donde ya se encontraba servido el almuerzo. La mecánica había preparado pasta con salsa blanca de champiñones y ensalada cesar.

"¿Un poco de vino?" le ofreció a la rubia mientras tomaba una botella de vino blanco.

"Me encantaría" dijo tomando su copa para que le sirviera.

Las chicas comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban sobre su día, Rachel había ido al taller a ver cómo estaban las reparaciones y construcciones las cuales iban de maravilla, solo faltaba un mes y su taller estaría como nuevo. Quinn escuchaba a su novia sin saber cómo le contaría que Russel, su padre, se había adueñado de las propiedades de sus padres y lo más probable es que fuera el culpable del accidente de estos.

"¿Y a ti mi amor? ¿Cómo te fue?" le preguntó la morena al ver que su rubia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Ehh… bien" le contestó titubeando, respiró hondo y se armó de valor "cariño, tengo algo muy importante que decirte" le dijo acariciando su mano.

"Dime princesa" tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

"Rach, lo que te voy a decir es algo que te alterará así que por favor prométeme que no harás nada estúpido"

"Pero mi amor…" fue interrumpida.

"Prométemelo" le volvió a pedir.

"Está bien princesa, te lo prometo" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien… hoy recibí una llamada de Frannie…" comenzó a contar todo lo que había vivido en su día mientras poco a poco iba notando como la morena fruncía su ceño en confusión para luego pasar a la rabia y el odio, Quinn sabía que todo eso le dolía a su morena, pero tenía que decírselo.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"¡Rachel me lo prometiste!" le gritaba Quinn mientras veía como la mecánica avanzaba rápidamente hacia la mansión Fabray "¡Rach!"

Rachel se adentró a la casa de inmediato y llegó hasta la oficina de Russel en donde lo encontró tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sillones que allí se encontraban.

"¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!" la morena se acercó amenazantemente hacia el hombre quién al escuchar aquel gritó pego un salto de su sillón y la miró desafiante.

"¿Quién mierda eres tú para hablar así y en mi propia casa?"

"Tú fuiste el culpable del accidente de mis padre, tu y el infeliz de Hudson padre" en sus ojos se veía el odio puro hacia el hombre.

"Já, no tengo idea de lo que hablas" se hizo el loco.

"¿Ah no?, he leído los documentos que Quinn encontró y ahí sale clarito que te adueñaste de todos los bienes de mis padres además de una llamada en donde le decías a Hudson que debía eliminarme o toda la verdad saldría a la luz" no dijo la persona quien le dijo de la llamada ya que no quería involucrar a su cuñada.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?" dijo con sorna, no negando de lo que se le acusaba "eres una pobre que no tiene para pagar un abogado para que defienda tu postura" Quinn quién en ese momento entraba en la oficina seguida de su hermana y madre se enfrentó, nuevamente, a su padre.

"Rachel no está sola, yo la defenderé y haré que le devuelvas todas sus propiedades y que pagues con cárcel lo que le hiciste a sus padres"

"Tú no puedes hacer eso, soy tu padre"

"No me importa si lo eres aunque para mi dejaste de serlo desde el momento en que no aceptaste mi relación con Rachel"

"sabes que soy el mejor Quinn, no te gustará enfrentarte a mí en los tribunales, saldrás perdiendo" y era verdad, todos los casos que tomaba los ganaba.

"Tengo las pruebas suficientes para ganarte y no descansaré hasta hacerlo" se acercó a su morena y entrelazó sus dedos.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

_Un mes después _

Era el juicio final en contra de Russel Fabray y Joseph Hudson. Como lo había dicho Quinn, todas las pruebas que tenía eran suficientes para inculparlo y demás está decir, para ganarlo.

Un mes pasó en donde Rachel tuvo que revivir los recuerdos de sus padres antes del accidente, sus momentos en la casa de campo o en la de la playa o simplemente en aquella casa en las afuera de la ciudad en la cual creció hasta sus 10 años. Muchas cosas salieron a la luz, la falsificación de las firmas, como Russel mentía para hacer que los clientes de su padre ya no quisieran trabajar con él y por sobretodo como fueron las cosas con respecto al accidente automovilístico de ellos.

En su declaración Joseph Hudson admitió haber cortado los cables del freno y haber roto la caja en donde se almacenaba el aceite hidráulico para la dirección del volante a pedido de Russel quién negó todo dejando a su supuesto amigo a su suerte, pero esto no le ayudó ya que Fabray tenía más antecedentes sobre otras apropiaciones.

10:30 de la mañana y se daba inicio al caso "Berry". En la sala se encontraban los familiares de Joseph Hudson, entre ellos el imbécil de Finn, y las Fabray, Judy y Frannie, pero estas estaban apoyando a Rachel y Quinn.

Durante toda la sesión, Rachel, se mantuvo callada y atenta a todo lo que el juez decía, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar ante todo lo sucedido, no podía creer como esos hombres fueron capaces de destruir tan hermosa familia para luego vivir como si nada hubiera pasado.

…

Luego de dos horas y media la sesión es levantada dando como culpable a Russel Fabray y Joseph Hudson de asesinato al matrimonio Berry, por falsificación de documentos y apropiación de la propiedad privada. Son condenados a 15 años de cárcel sin derecho nada.

* * *

Chicas (cos) perdón por lo corto del capitulo pero de verdad estoy llena de trabajos y pruebas lo cual no me da mucho tiempo para escribir, como ven el mayor drama ya se ha acabado, espero que les guste, lo mas probable es que la próxima semana suba otro capitulo... miles de gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia y como siempre espero ansiosa por sus reviews... los re quiero y que tengan una muy buena semana :D


	18. Capitulo 18

_Tres meses después_

"¡¿Dónde mierda está la enana?!" se notaba que la latina no estaba de buen humor.

"Santana, hija, cálmate" Gloria López la trataba de calmar mientras la latina daba vueltas en círculo en aquella habitación.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme?" no entendía como su madre podía estar tan tranquila en una situación así.

"Hija, estás por casarte con la mujer de tu vida y estás hecha una histérica" y así es, luego de todo lo ocurrido con el caso Berry las chicas decidieron no seguir posponiendo mas su matrimonio y luego de tres meses de preparación, histerias, discusiones y por sobre todo mucha paciencia, al fin había llegado el día en donde Santana "Diabla" López y Brittany Pierce unirían sus vidas frente a todos su seres queridos.

"Por lo mismo madre, si esa enana no aparece en esta habitación en los próximos 10 minutos, ya que es mi madrina de bodas, te juro que le aplastaré las pelotas y la rubia oxigenada no podrá seguir jugando con ellas" la latina estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, se suponía que hace media hora la morena debería de haber llegado con los anillos, pero ni siquiera una llamada o un mensaje había mandado para justificar su retraso.

"Seguramente debió tener algún retraso, pero estoy segura de que llegará en cualquier momento" su madre como siempre tan paciente.

Y como si la llamaran, Rachel, hacía acto de presencia en la habitación.

"Hasta que te dignas a aparecer" dramatizaba.

"Lo siento, es que Quinn…" decidió callar, ni la latina ni su madre debían escuchar los antojos por hacer el amor de la rubia, así como lo oyen, hace más o menos un mes que la rubia en donde fuera tenía esos extraños antojos.

"No me interesa que te tiraras a la rubia hueca" la cortó "¿tienes los anillos?" le preguntó.

"Si, aquí están" se los enseñó para que se tranquilizara.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Mientras, en otra habitación un poco más alejada.

"¡Quinnie!" una muy feliz Brittany abrazaba efusivamente a su amiga, quien llegaba con una cara de satisfecha sexual, era imposible no notarlo.

"Hola Britt ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Un poco nerviosa, pero estoy muy feliz" parecía un niña pequeña que esperaba por un juguete nuevo "¿Y tú?" la miraba inquisidora mente con una sonrisa.

"Eh…bien" respondió sin saber a qué venía la pregunta, pareciera como si la rubia más alta supiera algo que ella no.

"Cariño, es hora" Joshua Pierce aparecía en la habitación avisándole a su hija que era Santana ya la estaba esperado en el altar.

"Nos vemos Britt, te quiero amiga" Quinn le dio un abrazo y salió de la habitación para ir a su lugar como madrina de la ojiazul.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

Quinn iba caminando, por en medio del pasillo que llevaba hacia el altar, para poder ocupar su lugar mientras se imaginaba como sería el día de su matrimonio con la morena, con aquella mujer que la volvía completamente loca de amor, no paraba de sonreír al imaginarse uno hijos con aquella morena de impresionantes ojos color chocolate, corriendo por su casa mientras esta se inundaba de risas de pequeños niños. Llegó a su lugar y miró a su mecánica, un "_Te amo" _pudo leer perfectamente en los labios de Rachel mientras la música con la cual Brittany haría su entrada comenzaba a sonar en la enorme capilla haciendo que todos miraran hacia las grandes puertas de madera que poco a poco se abrían, dejando paso a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

"Oh dios" Santana sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento al ver a aquella mujer que en unos momentos sería su mujer.

"Está hermosa" le dijo Rachel "Espero que la cuides latina, porque o si no te las verás conmigo" le dijo para tranquilizarla.

"Eso tenlo por seguro Hobbit" respondió para luego ver como su mujer poco a poco llegaba hasta ella.

"Te entrego a mi más preciado tesoro, Santana López, espero que cumplas tu palabra y la hagas la mujer más feliz de este mundo" le dijo Joshua Pierce, entregándole la mano de su hija.

"Eso téngalo por seguro, suegro" tomó la mano de su, en unos momentos más, esposa y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa de enamorada "Estas hermosa"

"Tú también lo estas"

"Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estas dos mujeres…" el sacerdote comenzó hablando mientras todos estaban atentos a las palabras del hombre, los nervios iniciales ya eran cosas del pasado, ahora solo esperaban con ansias aquellas palabras, que por fin, las declararían mujer y mujer.

Quinn y Rachel no paraban de mirarse y a la vez transmitirse miles de sentimientos que cada día eran más fuertes y profundos. Desde hace un mes, ambas, vivían en la antigua residencia de los Berry, a las afueras de la ciudad, no era un mansión como la Fabray, pero era espaciosa y tenía cerca de 7 habitaciones, para cuando Frannie, Judy o Noah las fuera a visitar y se quedaran a pasar a la noche.

"Santana López, ¿aceptas como esposa a Brittany Susan Pierce como esposa, para amarla, respetarla, por el resto de tus días?" preguntó el hombre a la latina mientras esta le ponía el anillo en el dedo anular.

"Acepto" respondió de inmediato haciendo que todos los presentes rieran.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, ¿aceptas como esposa a Santana López como esposa, para amarla, respetarla, por el resto de tus días?" le preguntó mientras la rubia repetía la acción anterior de la latina.

"Si, acepto" respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Por el poder que me confiere a iglesia, las declaro, unidas en matrimonio, se pueden besar" dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa mientras la latina devoraba la boca de su esposa en un beso

"¡Hey mujer! Déjala respirar" bromeaba Noah para molestar a la latina y lograr que se separaran y no armaran un espectáculo porno en medio de la iglesia y con todos sus familiares presentes.

Y lo logró, las chicas se separaron enseguida para luego ser felicitadas por todos los presentes.

"Felicidades" decía Rachel mientras abrazaba a la latina.

"Gracias enana, ahora es tu turno de ocupar un vestido" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ja, ni lo sueñes, yo no me pongo un vestido ni aunque estuviera loca" le respondió de la misma manera.

"Pero que machito" bromeó.

"No, es solo que no me gusta, siento que mi cosita está al aire" dijo haciendo una mueca.

"¿Qué se traman ustedes dos?" Britt las sacaba de su conversación.

"Nada mi amor, solo le decía al Hobbit que es la siguiente" le dio un corto beso en los labios a su esposa.

"Eso sería maravilloso Rachie" juntaba sus manos en un aplauso.

Rachel felicitó a Brittany y se fue en busca de su novia, quien estaba muy amenamente conversando con un tipo alto, moreno y de ojos azules, el cual le coqueteaba descaradamente a su novia.

"Aquí estas amor, te estaba buscando" llegó cortando aquella conversación.

"Cariño, yo también te estaba buscando" se acercó a la morena y le dio un tierno beso en los labios lo cual hizo que el chico hiciera una mueca de molestia.

"¿No me vas a presentar?" le preguntó a la rubia una vez que se separaron.

"Oh si, el es Brody, es el primo de Britt, Brody, ellas es Rachel, mi novia" dijo entrelazando sus dedos con la morena. Ambos morenos estrecharon sus manos sin decir ninguna palabra, en sus miradas se demostraba la rivalidad. Quinn miraba la escena divertida, le encantaba cuando su morena se ponía celosa.

La rubia se mordió el labio al ver el ceño fruncido de su novia, no lo podía negar, Rachel la estaba calentando al máximo, solamente, con sus celos. No sabía porque, pero desde hace un tiempo atrás, su apetito sexual, estaba incontrolable, en cualquier momento le daban ganas de que Rachel la tomara en ese mismo momento, sin importar las personas o el lugar en el cual se encontraban, cosa que estaba pasando en ese momento.

"Cariño, ¿me acompañas un momento?" le dijo sensualmente en un susurro, sacando a la mecánica de su batalla de miradas con el chico.

"Claro" le regaló un dulce beso en los labios, le dedicó la última mirada de advertencia a Brody y guió a la rubia hasta el baño, por el tono del susurro ya sabía que era lo que quería la rubia.

A penas entraron al baño, Quinn, se abalanzó hacia los labios de su chica para unirlos con los suyos en un apasionado beso, poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron entrando en calor y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, pero como estaban en un baño, con más de 50 personas fuera, no se podían dar el lujo de demorarse tanto así que la rubia soltó un poco la corbata de Rachel para luego abrirle la camisa hasta el último botón, mientras lo hacía iba dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al trabajado abdomen de esta en donde lamió y besó sacando pequeños jadeos por parte de la morena. Siguió con su trabajo y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones negros de esta, junto con los bóxers, para dejar que el miembro erecto de la morena saltara de felicidad.

"Creo que cada vez está más grande" dijo mirándolo de perfil mientras lo masturbaba.

"Oh cariño" gemía al sentir la mano caliente de su novia trabajar en su pene, pero lo que no se esperó es que esta sacara su lengua y la pasara a lo largo de su miembro, saboreando las pequeñas gotas de líquido pre-seminal que salían de la cabeza menor.

"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su mano y lamía su escroto.

"Dios, me encanta, no pares" sintió como su chica dejaba sus testículos para meterse, todo lo que podía, su miembro en la boca enviando una electricidad por todo su cuerpo y haciendo que estuviera a punto de explotar "Quinn…para…amor" apretaba sus dientes para no correrse en la boca de su novia cosa que fue imposible cuando la rubia decidió pasar sus dientes por su grueso eje para luego succionar fuertemente su glande, haciendo que depositara todo su gran cargamento de semen en su boca "lo-lo siento" se disculpaba avergonzaba mientras veía como su chica se lamía los labios saboreando hasta la última gota del líquido blanco.

"Eres deliciosa" dijo en un susurro sexual haciendo que a Rachel se le pusiera dura nuevamente "veo que no te cansas" se levantó para sentarse en el lavamanos, levantar su vestido y correr su pequeña braguita dejando a la vista su rosada y muy mojada vagina "te necesito Rach" gimió mientras se acariciaba el clítoris.

La morena, ni tonta ni perezosa, caminó hacia ella, tomó su miembro y de un solo movimiento la penetró haciendo que ambas gimieran, Quinn le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas mientras Rachel la embestía con fuerza y jugaba con sus senos.

"Oh Quinn, son hermosas" decía mientras besaba los pechos de esta para luego meterse un pezón a la boca y succionarlo como un bebé.

"Cielo, deja de hablarle a mis tetas y métemela más fuerte" pedía agarrándose de la espalda de esta cuando sintió como la morena golpeaba dentro de ella con más fuerza "así amor"

"¿Te gusta cómo te lo hago?" la tomaba de las caderas y profundizaba las penetraciones.

"Me encanta amor…estoy por…correrme" solo se escuchaban los gemidos y el ruido que provocaban los testículos de la morena la golpear con el trasero de la rubia.

"Ooooh quiiiinn" gruñó Rachel mientras aceleraba sus embestidas y clavaba sus dedos en las caderas de la rubia para luego correrse fuertemente dentro de esta.

Quinn al sentir el semen caliente de su morena, dentro de su vagina, se corrió enseguida soltando un grito con el nombre de la mecánica.

"Eso ha sido…woow" trataba de regular su respiración mientras apoyaba su frente entre los senos de su chica.

"Toda la razón mi amor" decía la rubia acariciándole los oscuros cabellos.

Rachel sacó lentamente su flácido pene de la vagina de la rubia y lo guardó en sus pantalones para luego comenzar a abrochar su camisa la cual estaba toda arrugada y Quinn se subió sus bragas y acomodó su vestido.

"Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?" le dijo la morena acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla.

"Lo sé" dijo toda arrogante.

"Y muy humilde también" ambas rieron y se dieron un tierno beso.

"¡Par de conejos, se que están ahí, sus gritos de apareamiento se escucharon hasta la China!" como siempre la latina arruinando los momentos "salgan ahora y me harán tirar esta puerta sin importar si la enana tiene metido su gran…"

"¡SANTANA!" la latina fue interrumpida por su esposa en modo de reproche.

"Está bien, me callo" dijo la latina y las chicas decidieron que era momento de salir o si no Santana sería capaz de armar un escándalo.

"Como siempre tan oportuna" le dijo Quinn mientras salía del baño de la mano de su morena.

"¿Qué te pasó rubia? ¿Un orgasmo frustrado tal vez?" bromeó pero al ver la cara de satisfecha que traía Rachel no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad "Ya veo que le sacaste brillo al mástil" Brittany y Quinn rodaron los ojos ante la exageración de la latina ante el tamaño del miembro de la mecánica.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia latina, recuerda que ahora tienes esposa" le dijo con una sonrisa se suficiencia.

"Pero eso no me impide que pueda mirar y a veces tocar" Santana adoraba molestar a Quinn así que lentamente se acercó a Rachel y le pasó una mano por el abdomen "¿Estas más marcada?" le preguntó en un tono sensual mientras se lamía los labios. La morena trataba de alejarse de la latina pero esta mas se acercaba a ella.

"Deja a mi novia" le advirtió.

"Pero que amargada" la latina sonrió satisfecha, como amaba poner celosa a su mejor amiga "no sabes lo que me gusta hacerte enojar" reía ante la cara de su amiga.

"Bueno, será mejor que continuemos la fiesta, recuerden que la comida se enfriará" Noah ya tenía hambre y si seguían molestándose entre ellas, dudaba que hubiera fiesta.

Todos los presentes se despidieron de la pareja y se fueron hacia el local que habían arrendado para celebrar la fiesta de la boda. Mesas ubicadas de forma que rodearan la pista de baile, un gran pastel de color celeste el cual en la punta tenía una figura de dos mujeres vestidas de blanco, arreglos florales, y distintos tipos de postres era lo que se podía apreciar en aquel salón.

Las novias se habían ido a su departamento para cambiarse los vestidos ya que era un poco incómodo bailar y moverse con aquellos producidos vestidos de boda, además que no querían que se arruinaran.

Rachel y Quinn se fueron directamente hacia el local arrendado.

"Todo está muy hermoso" habló la rubia.

"Si…" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la morena ya que cuando iba pasando un camarero con un plato de comida esta sintió una nauseas enormes cosa que la obligó a correr al baño, asustando un poco a su novia quien salió de inmediato detrás de ella.

"¿Estás bien cariño?" le preguntó mientras le tomaba el pelo en una cola para que no se lo manchara.

"Sí, no te preocupes, creo que algo de lo que comí en el almuerzo me calló mal" le dijo para tranquilizarla mientras se levantaba y se enjuagaba la boca en el lavamanos.

"¿Quieres que nos vallamos?" no veía muy bien el semblante de su chica.

"No te preocupes, además es la fiesta de matrimonio de nuestras amigas, no me la perdería por nada del mundo" le dejó un beso en la mejilla a la rubia "vamos" y la jaló hacia afuera del baño para esperar a sus amigas.

Pasó media hora y por fin las esposas se dignaban a llegar.

"¿Estuvo bueno el rapidito?" le preguntó Quinn a la latina quien con una sonrisa pícara respondió.

"Mejor de lo que te imaginas"

"No cambiarán nunca" negaba con la cabeza mientras reía.

"Y ha llegado la hora de que las esposas realicen su primer baile oficial" hablaba el Dj que habían contratado para animar mientras sonaba de fondo _"El Danubio Azul"._

"Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, gracias por aceptar ser mi mujer" le susurró la latina a su esposa en el oído mientras se movían lentamente por la pista.

"Te amo Sany" le dijo Britt para luego cerrar aquellas palabras con un hermoso beso que se llevó aplausos de todos los presentes, las madres de ambas lloraban a mares al ver como sus hijas ya eran mujeres casadas, mientras los padres discutían sobre cómo serían sus nietos y quien los consentiría más.

"¿Aceptaría un baile con esta humilde servidora?" Rachel le tendía la mano a su novia quien la aceptó con gusto para luego ir hacia la pista de baile y comenzar a bailar muy abrazadas.

"Te amo Rachel" dijo Quinn mientras se perdía en la mirada oscura de su hermosa novia.

"Yo también te amo cariño, eres el amor de mi vida" sellaron las palabras con una beso tierno y siguieron bailando.

Después de un tiempo las parejas se comenzaron a intercambiar, Rachel bailaba con Britt, la latina con su padre, Quinn con Brody, cosa que molestaba en demasía a la morena ya que el tipo no dejaba de coquetear con su chica, luego Frannie con Noah, quienes llevaban saliendo unas semanas, luego de que tuvieran una pequeña pelea en la piscina en casa de la mecánica y se dieran cuenta de que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban, Judy con Rachel, Quinn con el padre de santana, la misma latina con sus suegra, etc. Y así pasó la noche, entre risas, palabras dedicadas a sus amigas, bromas, y muchas cosas más que el alcohol producía en sus cuerpos. Mientras, Rachel y Quinn estaban demasiado feliz, por sus amigas y por ellas mismas, sabían que la felicidad que vivían sería eterna si estaban juntas.

* * *

**Hola! lo sé, merezco la horca, en verdad siento muco el retraso pero la universidad me tiene vuelta loca, miles de trabajos y pruebas y solo llevo tres semanas de clases, espero que les guste este capitulo, sé que el anterior fue un asco, pero necesitaba salir rápido del drama ya que no tenía mucha inspiración... gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos...como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios, ya saben que sus reviews son mi inspiración para actualizar mas rápido... los re quiero un montón y nos vemos en fin de semana, les prometo que lo subo :D... **


	19. Capitulo 19

Eran las 10 de la mañana, día sábado, y Quinn se despertaba sin su morena en la cama, pero supo en seguida en donde se encontraba ya que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y los ruidos de alguien vomitando salían de allí. Tres días llevaba Rachel vomitando por cada cosa que olía y lo peor eran la nauseas mañaneras, para ella sus horas de sueño eran lo más importante, después de Quinn, pero gracias eso le era imposible lograrlo ya que apenas abría los ojos debía salir corriendo al baño.

"¿De nuevo vomitando?" llegaba Quinn y le tomaba el pelo como desde hace tres días. Rachel no respondió, solo siguió vomitando "Cariño, es hora de que vallamos al ver al doctor Stevens"

"No te preocupes, debe ser un virus que anda en el aire, luego se me pasará" decía levantándose para enjuagarse la boca.

"Nada de "se me pasará luego" iremos hoy mismo así que llámalo" quería ver que es lo que tenía su chica, la tenía muy preocupada y la morena no ponía de su parte.

"Está bien amor" respondió la morena para luego tomar su celular y llamar a su médico de cabecera.

_Una hora después _

"Chicas, que alegría verlas" el doctor Stevens las saludaba efusivamente "cuéntenme, que les trae por aquí"

"Verá doctor, aquí esta morena, lleva varios días sin parar de vomitar, cualquier cosa que huele la manda directo al baño y las peores son las nauseas matutinas" contó la rubia al hombre quien escuchaba atento cada palabra y ya se imaginaba que podría ser.

"Bien, Quinn ¿te has tomado las pastillas anticonceptivas todos los días?" le preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia quien no entendía esa pregunta "les haré un examen de sangre a ambas, por curiosidad, y cuando estén listos sabremos qué es lo que le pasa a Rachel"

Ambas chicas aceptaron el examen ya que confiaban en su doctor y al cabo de media hora volvían a la oficina del hombre en busca de los resultados.

"¿y bien?" preguntaba una impaciente morena.

"Bueno, ustedes están perfectamente" leía los papeles con una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿Por qué Rach vomita todo?" le rubia no entendía, su novia estaba enferma, de eso estaba segura.

"Rachel tiene esos síntomas porque… Quinn, estás embarazada" les dijo con una enorme sonrisa y vio como lagrimas caían de los ojos de ambas mujeres que aún no podían creer la noticia.

"¿Está hablando en serio?" preguntaba la morena.

"Si Rachel, van a ser madres"

"Oh por dios, oh por dios" Quinn saltaba de la emoción "Rach, un hijo, ¡tendremos un hijo!" se abrazaba fuertemente a la mecánica la cual tenía una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!" gritaba Rachel dando vueltas a con su rubia en sus brazos.

"Felicidades chicas" el hombre reía ante la reacción de ambas.

"Pero Doc, ¿Cómo fue posible?" Quinn preguntaba, ella se había tomado las pastillas todos los días.

"Bueno, yo creo que ustedes saben cómo pasó esto"

"Quinn se refiere a que ella tomaba las pastillas" explicó Rachel.

"Bueno, como les dije, las pastillas son las más factibles, pero también existía un margen de error, el cual daba la posibilidad de que quedaras embarazada" le hablaba a la rubia "y como esta morena tiene espermatozoides súper desarrollados" bromeó haciendo que la más baja se avergonzara "pudieron concebir".

"¿Y cuanto tiempo tengo?" le preguntó la rubia.

"Bueno según estos análisis tienes…dos meses" dijo leyendo los papeles.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para que su felicidad se completara, ¡serían madres de un hermoso bebé! que llegaría a sus vidas a llenarla de alegrías y lo mejor de todo era que sería su bebé, una pequeña criatura nacida del inmenso amor que se tenían.

Las chicas se despidieron y salieron de la clínica hacia la mansión Fabray, esa era una noticia que debían de informar de inmediato, todos sus familiares y amigos debían saber que pronto serían una hermosa familia.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

15 minutos les tomó llegar a la mansión Fabray, en el camino Quinn llamó a sus amigas para que estuvieran presentes en tan importante anuncio al igual que Noah, Frannie y Judy.

"Al fin llegan, les juro que si no es algo de vida o muerte me las pagaran por haber interrumpido mis _"Dulces besos de señora"_ ¿entendido?" se notaba que estaba de mal humor.

"Bueno, como saben los reunimos aquí por que tenemos algo maravillosos que contarles" habló Quinn ignorando las palabras de sus amigas.

"Hija, al grano" Judy era la que más nerviosa se encontraba ya que la rubia al llamarla le dijo que no saliera de la mansión porque tenía algo de suma urgencia que comunicarle, y como no se iba a preocupar una madre si le decían algo como eso.

"Si, tienes toda la razón, bueno, esta noticia cambiara mi vida, la de Rach y la de todos ustedes…la de ustedes no tanto pero si la nuestra…"

"Rubia, estás haciendo que quiera patearte el culo para que hables de una vez" la latina como siempre tan impaciente.

"Déjamelo a mi princesa" Rachel también quería que su novia parara su verborrea, inhaló profundo "Quinn está embarazada, seremos madres" y soltó dejando a todos callados hasta que procesaron la noticia.

"Felicidades" Brittany se abalanzaba sobre Quinn y la abrazaba tiernamente "Yo lo sabía" dijo.

"Espera ¿Cómo lo sabías amor?" le preguntó Santana a su esposa una vez que ya había felicitado a la morena.

"Lord Tubbington me lo dijo el otro día, pero yo no le creía porque Quinnie no tenía pancita" dijo alzando los hombros.

"¡Un sobrinito!" Noah ignoraba continuaba con las felicitaciones "entonces era verdad que el _Gigantón_ funcionaba" la molestaba mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda mientras la morena se sonrojaba.

"¡Felicidades hija!" Judy lloraba de alegría y abrazaba a la rubia "¡tendré una nieta…o nieto y será el bebé mas consentido del mundo!" la mujer ya comenzaba a planear cosas para el pequeño bebé Faberry.

"Hermanita felicitaciones, será el bebé más hermoso, feliz y consentido por sus tíos que exista jamás" dijo Frannie a su hermana "te quiero hermanita" le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se abrazaban y ambas lloraban de alegría, Frannie porque estaba demasiado feliz por su hermana, y Quinn porque pronto tendría a su bebé en sus brazos y formaría una hermosa familia con la mujer de su vida y por otro lado porque, a pesar de todo, deseaba que su padre estuviera allí con ella para que pudiera compartir esa inmensa alegría que la rodeaba.

"Esto hay que celebrarlo" Noah como siempre no perdía tiempo para estar en fiestas.

"Tienes razón" lo apoyaba la morena "hay que celebrar que el amor de mi vida me dará el mejor regalo de todos, un hijo" la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un tierno beso en los labios "Te amor preciosa"

"Y yo te amo a ti cariño" volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso lento y en donde se transmitían toda la alegría por aquella noticia.

"Dios, hacen que se me suba el azúcar" como siempre rompiendo momentos y Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Bueno, yo iré a comprar las cosas" dijo el moreno.

"Yo te acompaño" lo siguió Santana.

"Y yo" Rachel también se unía a ellos.

"Está bien pero no tarden mucho" les dijo Quinn.

"No te preocupes princesa" le dejaba un dulce beso en la frente "nos vemos luego" los otros se despidieron de sus parejas y salieron para subirse en la camioneta de Noah ya que era la más grande y tenía lugar para traer todas las cosas.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"La que se te viene Hobbit" iban camino al supermercado mientras conversaban sobre la nueva noticia.

"Lo sé, pero no me preocupo" Rachel llevaba una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba en su amada novia que ahora llevaba a su pequeño hijo en su vientre.

"¿Qué se siente enterarte de que serás madre?" le preguntaba su hermano.

"Es la noticia más hermosa que me hayan podido decir, la alegría que sentí en ese momento es…es algo que no se puede explicar, mi corazón bombeaba tan rápido que pensaba que se me saldría del pecho…un pequeño ser, producto del amor que Quinn y yo nos tenemos, ahora crece en su vientre… es simplemente algo que no puedo describir" la latina y el morena sonreían ante la cara boba de la morena, Noah nunca antes la había visto tan alegre, cuando conoció a Quinn estaba demasiado feliz, pero esta vez era diferente.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermanita, has sabido salir adelante y hoy has comenzado a formar tu propia familia" Noah realmente estaba demasiado feliz, si su hermana lo era el también lo era.

"Gracias por siempre apoyarme" le dijo Rachel al moreno para luego mirar a la latina quien intentaba esconder unas cuantas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos "¿estabas llorando?" le preguntó molestándola.

"En tus sueños enana" se hacía la dura "solo se me metió una basura al ojo" mentía, en realidad estaba muy contenta por sus dos amigas, a Quinn la conocía desde hace muchos años y nunca, en todo ese tiempo, la había visto tan feliz y ese brillo especial en sus ojos lo decía todo y a Rachel la conocía desde algún tiempo y también la quería como una hermana.

R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q… R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…R&Q…

"Quinnie, pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer y ambas jugaban en la piscina con sus inflables" a Judy le había bajado la nostalgia y recordaba junto a sus hijas y Britt algunos momentos de su niñez "¿recuerdan cuando Santana salió corriendo porque Puppy, supuestamente la quería atacar, cuando el solo quería jugar con ella?" así es la latina le había tenido terror a la mascota de sus amigas, cuando tenían 13 años.

"Recuerdo que se tiró a la piscina para que no la atrapara pero como Puppy sabía nadar se tiró con ella" todas reían por las anécdotas de la latina.

"¡Ains! Y ahora aquí están, Britt casada con Satán, digo Santana" Judy bromeaba haciendo reír a todas "Frannie de novia con Noah y Quinn de novia con Rachel quienes además esperan a su primer hijo o hija" volvía a suspirar "el tiempo pasa tan rápido".

"Tienes mucha razón mamá" se ponían pensativas.

"¡Ya llegamos!" avisaba el chico y todas se levantaban para ayudar a llevar las cosas desde la camioneta hasta la cocina.

…

"Princesa, no puedes hacer fuerzas" Rachel le sacaba unas bolsas de las manos y le dejaba un tierno beso en su mejilla.

"Pero Rach, estoy embarazada no lisiada" hacia un adorable puchero.

"Mi amor, no quiero que le pase nada ni a mi bebé ni a ti" le explicaba mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Hazle caso a tu novia" hablaba Judy "en los primeros meses es mejor descansar y no hacer fuerzas, a todo esto ¿Cuánto tienes?" ella no sabía desde cuando su hija estaba embarazada.

"El doctor Stevens dijo que tenía dos meses" contestó.

"¿Y no te habías dado cuenta?" le preguntó incrédula.

"Eh no porque en realidad la que tiene las nauseas el Rachel, yo solo tengo los antojos" le explicó a su madre.

"Bueno, entonces debes cuidarte y reposar" y esa era la última palabra de su madre.

"Ves princesa, hazle caso a tu madre y ve a descansar" le dijo tiernamente y dándole besos por toda la cara.

"Está bien, pero lo hago en contra de mi voluntad" dramatizaba.

"Si mi amor, ahora ve" le dio una nalgada a su rubia quien se fue hasta el living a mirar un poco de televisión mientras los demás preparaban el asado y algunas ensaladas ya que ella y Rachel eran vegetarianas.

…

Quinn estaba más que aburrida, llevaba una hora sentada en ese sillón, haciendo zapping y no había nada bueno que ver en ella. Apagó la tele, se levantó del sillón y salió de la casa hacia el jardín en donde estaban su novia y familia. Los vio a todos ocupados haciendo las cosas, las ensaladas ya estaban preparadas y se encontraban puestas en la mesa al igual que algunos jugos y cervezas.

"Princesa" dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa yendo hacia Quinn "¿Has descansado?" le preguntó dejándole un rápido beso en los labios.

"Si, pero me he aburrido demasiado, no había nada bueno que ver en la tele" decía haciendo un puchero adorable. Rachel se lazó hacia su bosa y mordió suavemente el labio sobresalido haciendo que la rubia soltara un leve gemido "amo tu boca" le susurró al oído.

"Me vuelves loca" le respondió la ex porrista para luego darle una leve mordida al cuello expuesto de la morena.

"A ustedes no se las puede dejar solas porque en seguida se meten mano" Adivinen quien era.

"Y tú no paras de ser inoportuna" le dijo Quinn entrelazando sus dedos con los de Rachel.

"Yo solo les venía a avisar que ya está todo listo" alzó los hombros y se fue a donde su esposa yacía sentada alrededor de la mesa.

"Bueno, antes de que comencemos a comer, me gustaría hacer un brindis por mis hijas, las amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que sepan que soy infinitamente feliz al verlas tan felices en pareja y a Santana y Brittany, que les puedo decir, las amo como si fueran mis hijas y estoy muy feliz de que estén juntas y se amen tanto, y por último, a mis hijos políticos, Noah, se que llevan poco como novios con Frannie pero también sé que se aman demasiado y que la haces muy feliz y Rachel, debería castrarte por tocar a mi hija y dejarla embarazada" bromeó mientras veía como la morena llevaba sus manos a su entrepierna para protegerla "sé que amas a mi hija con locura, y producto de ese amor es que viene mi primer nieto o nieta en camino para darle más alegría a esta familia…que mas puedo decirles, los amo a todos" terminaba su discurso con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Hicieron el brindis y comenzaron a comer entre risas y algunas pequeñas peleas por quien sería la tía favorita, quien se quedaría con el pequeño bebé Faberry los fines de semana para consentirlo etc.

Quinn y Rachel solo escuchaban a sus amigos y familia hablar mientras ambas tenían una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

"Te amo amor de mi vida" le dijo la morena acariciando el vientre, aún plano, de la rubia.

"Y yo te amo a ti, mi morena hermosa" y así ambas se unieron en un hermoso beso el cual marcaba el principio de una vida en familia.


End file.
